Lost in Space!
by Chuquita
Summary: When Veggie makes a deal with Pan to become a 2nd stowaway on the spaceship, Goku & Trunks find out they have an additional crew'member. However, thanks to a special cure created by the Ouji, Goku is now able to temporarily fight off the curse and keep hi
1. Goku is cursed! l Veggies in space!

7:20 PM 8/11/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from Shounen Jump #8

Veggie: I'd rather DIE fighting alone, than join hands with Earthlings, Namekians, and KAKARROTTO!

Chuey's Corner:

Goku: (squeezes Veggie's hand) Heeheehee.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Baka, unwittingly loyal peasant. (tries to yank his hand free)

Chuquita: Welcome to our mini-GT-parody special everybody!

Vegeta: (wildly shakes his arm) Chu, could you tell Kakarrotto to LET GO OF MY HAND BEFORE HE YANKS IT CLEAR OUT OF ITS

SOCKET!

Chuquita: (snickers) Aw, come on Veggie, besides he likes you and it's not like you're gonna catch any kaka-germs this way!

Goku: (chirps) HAIIII, that's cuz Veggie's got his little white Veggie-gloves on! (points to Veggie's gloves)

Vegeta: (flatly) You know you're one of the reason I wear these gloves.

Goku: AND they look very comfy, Veggie!

Vegeta: (smirks) That they are. (finally is able to yank his hand away, then flexes his fingers a bit)

Chuquita: (snickers) Feelin any better now, Vedge?

Vegeta: (sends sort death glare at Son, who only grins in response) MUCH.

Chuquita: Anyways, today's fic is a special I've been looking forward to writing for quite a while. It's also the one I had

the most ideas for from my upcoming fics list. We're parodying GT sub eps 1-2, 7-8, & 10 with a few little differences. For

instance...

Goku: (happily) VEGGIE comes with us into SPACE!

Vegeta: (evil grins) Heh-heh-heh.

Chuquita: AND uses a temporary made-ahead-of-time to temporarily neutralize the effects of the curse placed on Son so he gets

to head into space with his adult body.

Vegeta: (more evil grins) And Onna's OLD.

Goku: (sweatdrops) VEH-GEEE~~

Chuquita: Also, Goten will be retaining the haircut he had at the end of dbz. You know, the surfer-like cut.

Goku: Haha, surf's up!

Chuquita: Since this is a GT fic, it'll take place at some unknown point in the future of my fics current timeline. So

basically we're gonna skip ahead 4 years into the GT time, then skip back 4 years to the present in the fic following this

one! (happy smiles)

Goku: Time travel is fun! (picks up a short list) The names of the episodes we are using are:

"The Secret Dragonballs are Found! Goku's Become a Child!?"; "I'm Part of the Main Cast! Pan Goes into Space!!";

"My Sweet Honey! Trunks is the Bride"; "Goku Thunders Too! The Antennae Power is at Full!"; and "Dancing Attack!? Bon Pappa!"

(grins at Veggie) That's the one where Veggie gets to DANCE with me~~

Vegeta: (twitches) You're kidding?

Chuquita: (cheerfully) See how much more FUN we all have when VEGGIE'S a part of the spaceship's crew!

Goku: YEAH!~ And since Chi-chan is not on the ship to cook yummy snacks for me, we will be treated to VEGGIE'S exotic

Veggie-cuisine which is VERY delicious indeed!

Vegeta: (w/now slightly more puffed up ego) Why yes, I AM rather good at creating pleasing foods for my peasants to enjoy.

Goku: (blinks) But I am Veggie's only peasant.

Chuquita: (whispers to Son) I think using the plural form makes him feel more important.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: Speaking of Veggies, V.2 will be here as well!

Goku: (grins) He's Veggiesclone from the last fic!

Chuquita: (happily) But you don't have to read that one to understand this one! To sum it up, V.2 is a Veggieclone Bulma made

in her lab w/a few alterations. He's also had his brain wiped clean by one of Bulma's machines so he doesn't remember a

thing that happened to him last time. You could also call him GT Veggie, cuz that's who he is. WITHOUT the mustache.

Goku: (nods) Not even Veggie's CLONE deserves #the MUSTACHE# (shudders)

Chuquita: That he doesn't, Son-kun! :)

Goku: Hai! Veggie's Toussan may look distinguished with facial hair, but on Veggie it just looks like he's got a big fat

booger growing out of his nose!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Thanks a lot Kakarrotto.

Goku: (beams) You are WELCOME, little Veggie!

Vegeta: (rubs his finger across his hair-less upper lip) (proudly) Besides a mustache would only distract from my handsome

visage.

Goku: (giggles) Silly Veggie!

Chuquita: Care to introduce the fic, Son-kun?

Goku: YAY! (to audiance) Here's part 1, everybody!

Summary: When Veggie makes a deal with Pan to become a 2nd stowaway on the spaceship, Goku and Trunks find out they have an

additional crew-member. However, thanks to a special cure created by the Ouji, Goku is now able to temporarily fight off the

curse and keep his adult body for weeks at a time! But will it along with the power of the saiyajin no ouji be enough to save

them from a giant earthquake-causing blob and an embarassing hypnotic dance on their journey to gather the dragonballs?

Find out!

Vegeta: (twitches) I can't believe you're going to make me do that horrible dance!

Goku: (pats Veggie on the shoulder) Aw Veggie! Don't worry! Me-n-Trunks-n-Panny'll be stuck doing it with you!

Chuquita: (chirps) Not to mention Giru!

Vegeta: (skeptical) Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " Zzz...zzzZzzzz...Zzz... "

      " PILAF-SAMA! "

      " WAHH! " the short little blue creature shot up in his seat, now wide awake and glaring sleepily at the radio in

the machine he had been piloting. Pilaf moved his mouth a bit, then suddenly hopped to the ground and started searching for

something on the floor.

      " There's two large ki's battling each other, and it's coming from the lookout! " the voice said again, slightly

nervous.

      Pilaf grinned in success as he grabbed his dentures off the ground, dusted them off and popped them back into his

mouth, " I KNOW THAT SHUU! Don't you think my own radar's working!! "

      " Well, we heard you snoring through the intercom sire, so we just figured we should let you know--- " Mai started

off from inside the third robot.

      " I WAS NOT SNORING! Emperors do not snore! " Pilaf snorted, " Who cares who is up there! We must complete our

mission and we will do so without even having to run into those two supposedly "large" ki powers. Is that clear! "

      " Yes sire! " they both nodded quickly.

      " Good. "

      " FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! " Goku squealed as he plummeted down in excitement, slamming Uubu into the floor of

the Room of Time and Space. The large saiyajin sent repeated punches to Uubu's face while Uubu struggled to free himself.

      The young boy stretched out both his arms and sent equally large ki blasts at Goku from either side. The saiyajin

teleported up and off just in time, then flipped in mid-air and sent a kick towards Uubu, who blocked it with his arm and

sent his own foot up only to have Goku grab it and swing him around over his head until he tossed him to the farther reaches

of the room. The large saiyajin flew up into the air and started to form a ball of ki while Uubu bounced off the floor in a

somersault and flew up at him with his own ball of ki forming in his hands. Both stopped about 10 feet away from each other.

      " KAH...MEH....HA...MEH.....HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! " they both shouted in unison, sending ripping blasts towards

one another. When the dust finally cleared the entire room had been totaled. Uubu paled and stared at the remains of the

room in horror, then turned to Goku.

      " Well, that was fun! " Goku chirped happily, " You're almost as fun to spar with as Veggie! "

      Uubu sweatdropped, " Uh, thanks...I think. "

      " Pardon Mr. Popo, but doesn't Dende think it's strange that smoke is coming out of the roof to the Room of Time and

Space? " Mr. Popo asked the small namekian as they stood outside the chamber.

      " That, can't be good. " Dende twitched, thinking of all the work it would take for them to fix the room once Goku

and Uubu were finished inside it.

      " Remind me again WHY we let them in there? " Piccolo said flatly, twitching as well.

      " Goku wanted to train in there with Uubu. So I said oh-kay. " Dende laughed nervously, then glared up at Piccolo,

" Hey it could've been worse. He COULD'VE come up here with Vegeta. "

      Piccolo shuddered, " I'm not in the mood to even deal with one of them. No way I would let BOTH of them on the

lookout together! "

      " I have to say I agree with you on that one. " Dende said, turning a paler green at the thought of both

disaster-causing saiyajin in their house at the same time.

      " *BOOM*!! " another explosion rippled through the floor tiles.

      Piccolo grumbled, walking off, " I'm going to get some asprin. "

      " There's something wrong here. " Shuu said as he stared up at the sign before them, which was pointing in a dozen

different directions; all of them reading "This way to the dragonballs".

      " Hmmph! It's obviously a clever ruse thought up by someone to keep us from finding the dragonballs and slowing us

down. " Pilaf smirked knowingly.

      " Or maybe the guy who made this sign's just really stupid. " Mai said flatly.

      " No matter! We will press on! " Pilaf boasted, then walked forward in one of the sign's directions until he reached

a wall full of doors. The small blue creature blinked in confusion.

      " So which door should we take sire? " Shuu spoke up.

      " BE QUIET! I'm trying to figure that out. " Pilaf put his hand on his chin as if in deep thought, then pointed to

the door directly infront of him with the number 2 on it, " AH! Door number 2! " he opened the door only to be greeted by

several large hungry alligators. Shuu and Mai watched the sight with wide-eyes while Pilaf screamed in pain. Pilaf grabbed

his cane and started beating the gators over the head with it, " TAKE THAT AND THAT AND THAT!! " he smacked them and walked

forward until he was able to slam the door shut, but not without catching a few of the gator's snouts in the process. Pilaf

slid to the floor against the wall, panting heavily with his eyes bulging out of his head. He looked up at Shuu and Mai,

" ..wrong door. " he squeaked out in a weak voice.

      Mai sweatdropped, " Why do I have a feeling this is going to be a lot harder than I thought. "

      " *SLAM*SLAM*SLAM*SLAM*SLAM*!! " loud pounding noises came from the other side of the door to the Room of Time and

Space while Dende and Mr. Popo watched the shaky door nervously.

      " Mr. Popo told Dende this would be dangerous, but did Dende listen to Mr. Popo? NOOOooOOOoo, Dende just has to have

it Dende's way because Dende is experiancing the rebellious pressures of teenagerhood!! "

      " HEY! DON'T BLAME ME FOR ALL THIS! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SAID-- " Dende stretched his namekian body until he was the

same shape as Mr. Popo, then exclaimed overdramatically in a Popo-esque voice, " "Oh Son Goku and Son Goku's student friend,

we would be delighted to have you here after all this time, Mr. Popo will be HAPPY to cook a meal for Son Goku and

Son Goku's student friend while they spar in the Room of Time and Space". " Dende let out a deep breath and instantly

stretched back into his normal form, then glared at Mr. Popo and folded his arms.

      Mr. Popo was about to rebuke when the door to the Room of Time and Space suddenly shot off and hit the duo, sending

them and the door flying off the ledge of the lookout.

      Piccolo came back out of the house with earmuffs on and some asprin in his hand, then pointed at them mockingly with

a Simpsons-like laugh, " HA HA! "

      " AH-HA--OOF! " Pilaf let out a yelp of pain as he opened door number 468 only to slam into a brick wall. The wall

collapsed and so did Pilaf onto the floor.

      " Sire! Are you oh-kay! " Mai gasped as she and Shuu ran over to him; the trio now had many scrapes and bruises due

to the never-ending wall of doors-that-supposedly-lead-to-the-dragonballs-but-instead-when-opened-produce-a-new-and-painful-

-torture-upon-those-who-open-them.

      " Do you need any help getting up? " Shuu offered, adjusting the makeshift eyepatch he now wore due to the poisonous

darts of door 237.

      " Don't worry Shuu. " Pilaf said, using his now taped-back-together cane which had been snapped in two about five

doors ago, " It has taken me 40 years to properly track down the dragonballs once again! And now that I've learned that a set

is being kept in Kami's lookout, I will never give up on my quest until I find exactly where in the lookout they are! " he

said determindly. He pointed his cane into the room the bricks had previously blocked off, " If the dragonballs are in here,

then I shall find them! " he shook his cane in the air victoriously, only to wobble back and fall down again.

      " Are you sure we're not getting a little too old for this? " Mai asked him curiously while looking down at Pilaf on

the floor.

      " OF COURSE WE'RE NOT YOU CRAZY GIRL!! Now help me up I think I may have just snapped my spinal cord. " Pilaf stated.

      Mai let out a heavy sigh, " Ugh... "

      " Well, I'm done! " Goku chirped as he bounced out through the empty doorway.

      " Didn't there used to be a large and rather heavy door right here? " Uubu asked worriedly.

      " Yes, yes there was. "

      The boy spun around and sweatdropped to see Dende standing there with his head stuck through a new hole in the door

and an annoyed look on his face.

      " Hahaha, oh Dende you look so silly! " Goku grinned.

      " I'm STUCK. "

      " ...oh. " Goku blinked, then walked over to him, " Here! Lemmie help you! " he offered happily.

      " NO! " Dende snapped quickly in fear, " NO no no no no--oof! " the short namekian said suddenly as Goku popped the

door off head head and from around his neck.

      " TA-DA! " Goku cheered, then set the door down on the floor.

      " Yes, well, " Dende said, rubbing his neck in mild soreness while Mr. Popo limped up from behind the guardian, now

on a crutch and with his left arm in a cast, " Does this battle mean Uubu has graduated? "

      " Graduated? " the larger saiyajin said as if the word was foreign to him. He grinned, " Nah! This wasn't Uubu's

graduation test or anything! "

      " It's..not? " Uubu's face fell.

      " Heck no! " Goku laughed happily, then turned back to Dende, " I just wanted to fight Uubu in a place without any

constraints! "

      Mr. Popo limped over to the still-shocked Uubu, " So Uubu? Did you have fun? "

      Uubu's eyes rolled to the back of his head and the boy fell back and fainted.

      " UUBU! " Goku gasped, dashing over to him only to fall over faint halfway there.

      " Come on Mr. Popo! Let's get them back inside the house to get them healed! " Dende said as he picked up Uubu and

dragged him off towards the house.

      Mr. Popo looked down at the unconsious Goku, then at his slinged, broken left arm, " AND JUST HOW IS MR. POPO

SUPPOSED TO ACCOMPLISH THIS, HUH?! MAGIC! " he exclaimed, then paused, " Ah! " the genie said as if he had an idea, " Magic

carpet! " he shouted as the large carpet flew out of the house, " Magic Carpet, carry Son Goku into the house for Mr. Popo.

For Mr. Popo's left arm is broken and in a sling, disabling Mr. Popo from performing any heavy lifting. "

      The magic carpet nodded and did so.

      " Haha..hahahah, AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! I'VE FOUND THEM! "

      " You mean, we've found them, don't you sire? " Mai offered.

      " I'VE FOUND THEM! " Pilaf shouted with laughter again, too ecstatic to recognize either of his co-horts's existance.

      " You know, it may be just me, but I'm pretty sure I remember the dragonballs having RED stars inside them, not black

ones. " Shuu said suspicously as he picked one up, only to have Pilaf possessively swat it away.

      " MINE! ALL MINE! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! " he laughed maniacally, " But if you must know, these are called the

Black Star Dragonballs. " Pilaf had another mood swing and was suddenly calm and collected, " They were created back when

Kami and Piccolo's father were the same namek! " he said excitedly.

      " ... " Mai and Shuu stared at him. Crickets chirped in the background.

      " DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?! "

      Shuu raised his arm.

      " Yes Shuu? "

      " Umm....no? "

      Pilaf smacked Shuu over the head with his cane.

      " YEOW! " Shuu whinced, rubbing his hands ontop of his head in pain.

      " YOU IMBECILES! WHAT I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU IS THESE WERE CREATED BY KAMI BACK WHEN HE HAD HIS FULL POWER!!! " Pilaf

screamed, " BEFORE HE SPLIT OFF HIS EVIL SIDE WHICH BECAME PICCOLO SR.! "

      " Sounds like a plothole to me. " Mai said suspicously, " Why would he need to create a second set of dragonballs

when he already had the first set that had been used by the many Kamis before him. "

      " Actually it sounds more like a poorly contrived plot device than a plot hole. " Shuu added, nodding intellgently.

      " AARG!! " Pilaf smacked them both over the head with his cane this time, " WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!! "

      " Oww... " Mai twitched, " And how did you even know about this? I mean, where would you find top-secret information

like this anyway?! "

      " Internet. " Pilaf mock-coughed.

      " Uh-huh. " Mai said flatly.

      " Now listen! These dragonballs are many times over more powerful than the red-starred ones! With power like that

there's no way my plan will fail! NOW HURRY UP BRING ME THE DRAGONBALLS! "

      Mai and Shuu saluted him, " Yes sire! "

      " Awwwwww, are you sure? " Goku pouted.

      " Yes Son-sensei. "

      " Are you really sure? "

      " Yes Son-sensei! "

      " Are you really REALLY sure? "

      " YES SON-SENSEI!!! " Uubu screamed, then quieted down, " I think I've fulfilled my usefullness to you as a student

and feel I am properly trained to take your place as defender of the Earth the next time a seemingly unstoppable evil stops

by. " he explained.

      " Well...alright. " Goku said sadly.

      " Besides, I need to get back to my village life. I worry about my little brother and sister. Not to mention my poor

mother. " he turned to Dende, " I'm sorry about how we completely totaled your building.

      " Oh, it's quite alright. " Dende said while slightly adjusting his neck brace, " Mr. Popo can take care of it. "

      A vein bulged on Mr. Popo's forehead, " WHAT DO YOU MEAN "MR. POPO CAN TAKE CARE OF IT!!" MR. POPO IS NOT DENDE'S

PERSONAL SERVANT! MR. POPO IS THE VICE GUARDIAN TO ALL GUARDIANS WHO HAVE SERVED IN THIS OFFICE! NOT A JANITOR!!...That and

Mr. Popo's left arm and right leg are both completely shot so Mr. Popo has no way to possibly clean it. "

      " Well, in that case I guess we'll have to enlist the only person not severely injured by the flying door. " Dende

said, throwing a glance in Piccolo's direction.

      Piccolo fell over, " YOU EXPECT **ME** TO CLEAN IT UP! "

      " Haha! Piccy is the cleaning crew! " Goku said in a sing-song voice.

      " Dende, do you have any idea how hard it is to clean up after THAT! " Piccolo pointed to Goku, who now had a stupid

clueless happy look on his face. Dende sweatdropped at the expression.

      " I can imagine. "

      " We'll I've actually SEEN it! And it's not very pretty either! HE'S A MESSY STINKY SLOB IF THERE'S NO ONE TO CLEAN

UP AFTER HIM OR MAKE SURE HE'S USING HIS MANNERS!! "

      " The salad fork goes on the left, Piccy-kun! " Goku chirped happily.

      " ... " Piccolo sweatdropped, " Uh..right. "

      Uubu reached his hand out to shake Goku's, " Goku-sensei, I want to thank you for spending these years to train me

and teach me my full potential. It meant a lot to me and I feel I'll be able to keep my village and the planet very safe from

now on. "

      Goku smiled warmly, " You're welcome Uubu! I did it because I wanted to. That's why. So don't worry about it! " he

shook back.

      " Take care Son-sensei! " Uubu smiled, then ran to the edge of the lookout and flew downward. Goku teleported to the

edge and waved down at him.

      " TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF TOO, UUBU! GOODBYE!! " Goku shouted downward. He turned to Dende and Mr. Popo, " You know,

I feel a lot safer going to train on other planets or spar in space with Veggie now that I have someone strong enough to take

my place incase of absence! " he smiled happily.

      " And now, it's finally time! Time to summon Shenlong and grant my wish to RULE THE WORLD! " Pilaf said with glee,

then sniffled, " I can't believe it's actually happening! I'm so excited I could faint but then I wouldn't be able to make

my wish! "

      " It's taken forty years but we're proud of you sire! " Shuu agreed, " We're going to get our wish! "

      " WAIT! " Mai shouted.

      " Wait?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WAIT! HOW DARE YOU ORDER ME TO 'WAIT', Mai! " Pilaf snapped.

      " Lord Pilaf, don't you think this was a little TOO easy? " Mai started out suspicously, " I mean, usually we collect

or get close to collecting all the dragonballs, and then that little kid suddenly appears somehow and foils our schemes. "

      " Well he's not here now is he! " Pilaf brushed it off, " Besides he's probably all gray and balding by now! He's got

to be at least in his fifties! "

      " I don't know, I just find the fact that he hasn't tried to stop us yet, odd. "

      Pilaf looked around as if checking for the chibi siloutte, " Yes, it is odd. In that case we shall summon Shenlong

and make the wish before he shows his small furry-tailed behind! Agreed? "

      " Agreed! "

      Pilaf looked at the dragonballs and grinned maliciously, " SHENLONG! ARISE AND GRANT MY WISH!!! "

      " Ahh! That was DELICIOUS! " Goku said happily, " I feel so content and full! "

      " Thank God, I don't think I could've sat back here and watch him shove anymore food down his throat into that

bottomless pit of a stomach he's got. " Piccolo muttered.

      Dende twitched in shock, ::He just ate ALL our remaining food!:: the small namekian watched as Goku stood up,

" Leaving so soon, Son-san? "

      " Mmm! I have to get back home! Chi-chan gets upset and Veggie goes into mood swings and a deep depression from which

there seems there is no possible recovery, when I'm gone too long. " Goku explained, " Poor little Veggie, he under-eats, and

then he over-eats, and then the over-eating neutralizes the under-eating so his weight goes back to normal and then he starts

getting all sorts of scary hallucinations and---what the heck is THAT! " Goku gawked, pointing upward to a gigantic red

version of Shenlong that in a fight could probably beat the green version up ten times over.

      " Hm, Shenlong's been working out. " Dende mumbled weakly in shock.

      Goku's eyes followed the dragon's tremendously long red tail to a chamber several feet beneath the actual lookout

platform, " Hmm? " he blinked curiously, then teleported down to the spot only to see three aged figures across the room from

where he stood, " Hey, what're you three doing down here? " he tilted his head, confused.

      Shuu turned towards him and let out a shriek, " YOU! Y--YOU'RE-- "

      " --SHUU! And Pilaf! And Mai! WOW! Lookat how WRINKLY you all got! Haha! Long time no see! " Goku said excitedly as

he shook a very bewildered Pilaf's hand.

      " Who, who are you? " Pilaf said, looking around in a baffled manner.

      Shuu gulped and whispered to Pilaf, " That's, S--Son Goku, sire. "

      Pilaf's eyeballs nearly shot out of his head, " SON GOKU!! " he yanked his hand out of the large saiyajin's,

" THAT-- " he put his hand down towards the floor to where Goku's height once had been, " --SON GOKU!? The SAME Son Goku who

has foiled our plans again and again and again and again and-- " Pilaf started to go off like a broken record.

      Mai slapped him.

      " --again! "

      Pilaf's shoulders slumped over and he glanced at Goku, who was grinning at him with that same huge stupid grin a

certain chibi with the same haircut had on his face the last time they met, ::Oh no! Not HIM! Not AGAIN!::

      " P--Pilaf-sama, he looks even stronger than before! " Mai whispered in fear.

      " OF COURSE HE LOOKS STRONGER THAN BEFORE! THE LAST TIME WE SAW SON GOKU HE WAS SHORTER THAN SHUU!! " Pilaf screamed

angrily.

      " Hey! I take offense to that. " Shuu said, hurt.

      " SO! Whatcha doin? " Goku said happily, his tail wagging in the breeze.

      ::Even his TAIL looks like a weapon now!:: Pilaf sweatdropped, " Well, we were just, you know, hanging out. " he

laughed nervously, then began to whistle an innocent little tune.

      Goku's brows squnched closer together as if he was contemplating something, " Whadda you mean hanging out? What about

that giant pumped-up red version of Shenlong hovering over the lookout? "

      " That's it, he knows too much! " Pilaf whispered to Shuu & Mai, " KILL HIM! " he shouted. the trio lept back into

their robots and started shooting missles at Goku, who easily bounced around catching them all as if they were no heavier

than baseballs. All three robots sweatdropped while Goku grinned back at them.

      " That's not very nice you know! You guys never change, do you? " he said in a pouty repremanding tone.

      " KUSO! " Pilaf cursed, " If he was still a chibi we would've creamed him by now! "

      " Large 'n in charge, Pilaf-san! " Goku said proudly.

      Pilaf hopped out of his robot and poked Goku in the stomach with his cane in frustration, " CURSE YOU SON GOKU!! "

      Goku stared down and blinked at the cane that was lightly and repeatedly poking him in the stomach, " Heeheeheeheehee

! That tickles! "

      Pilaf growled and poked harder. Goku looked over at Mai and Shuu, " Hey is he done yet? I gotta get back home before

Chi-chan goes into an angry rampage and Veggie drowns his little Veggieself in loneliness. "

      " Uh, almost. I think. " Mai said nervously, sweatdropping.

      Pilaf used his cane to leap up and grab Goku by the collar, then drag him down to his height, " YOU! HOW DARE YOU NOT

AGE LIKE THE REST OF US!!! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME BECAUSE OF MY ELDERLY NEEDS! "

      " I'm a saiyajin. Saiyajins age REALLY SLOWLY because we live for a REALLY REALLY LONG TIME! " Goku explained, then

went on cluelessly, " And since when do elderly needs include wanting to rule the world? "

      " SINCE NOW! " Pilaf screamed, " OOOH HOW I WISH YOU WERE A CHIBI AGAIN! I WOULD KICK YOUR LITTLE RUMP AROUND THE

BLOCK!! AND THEN I'D SLICE YOU UP INTO LITTLE PIECES WITH MY ROBOT AND-- "

      The red Shenlong snapped to attention from his state of being bored stiff, " Ah! SO BE IT! "

      Everyone in the lookout and beneath it froze in place as a large blast of yellow ki came shooting into the room and

attacked Goku. The large saiyajin tried twice to dodge it until it had engulfed him and frozen him in place. He screamed as

the world around him began to get bigger and bigger until the ki faded, causing him to fall to his feet, dizzy.

      " YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! I BID YOU WELL! " the red Shenlong boomed.

      " HEY! WAITAMINUTE THAT WASN'T MY WISH!! " Pilaf exclaimed in rage and horror.

      The red Shenlong pausd for a moment, cocking an eyebrow, " TOO, DARN, BAD! " he boomed again, then disappeared as the

dragonballs scattered across the skies.

      Pilaf twitched in anger for a moment.

      " You know sire, we can always try and go find the normal dragonballs and use them instead. " Mai offered.

      " ... "

      " Sire? "

      " ... "

      " Sire? "

      " OH SHUDDUP, MAI! " Pilaf shouted only to let out a yelp right after he, Mai, and Shuu felt something tighten around

them like a piece of rope.

      " Mr. Popo thanks Magic Carpet for the second time. " the genie said pleasantly as the carpet; which had tied itself

tightly around the trio of villains; gave him a thumbs-up.

      " G--GOKU! " Dende gasped in horror as he and Piccolo landed on the floor in the room, " You've--you've been-- "

      " --shrunken down to Veggie-size! " Goku finished with a gasp of his own, " WOW! This is so cool! Now I can share

Veggie's clothes with him and try out his special Veggie-sized chairs and everything! "

      " Uh, Goku? I think you're SMALLER than Vegeta now. That red Shenlong turned you into a CHIBI! "

      " Why? "

      " Because he's an impatient dragon and he used his power on the first thing he heard the word "wish" attached to! "

Kami's voice came from behind him.

      Goku and Dende turned around in confusion to see Piccolo standing there, glaring at himself.

      " Oh shut up! " Piccolo snapped.

      " I'm trying to give them some information! They've never used these dragonballs before! " Kami's voice came out of

Piccolo's mouth.

      " What about me? " a third voice said.

      " You be quiet, Nail! This is between me and prune face here! " Piccolo yelled.

      " Hey! " both Nail and Kami said at once, insulted.

      " ... " Goku turned back to Dende, " So you think I'm SMALLER than Veggie? "

      " Of course! Look at you! You can't be more than 10 or 12 years old! Besides! The only reason Vegeta looks so little

to you is because you're so much taller than him that looking down all the time makes him appear even shorter than he already

is; if that's even at all possible. " Dende explained.

      " Oh...well we'll just find out once I get to Veggie's now, won't we! " Goku smirked up at him.

      " Uh-huh. " Dende sweatdropped, then pulled out a cell-phone.

      " Who are you calling, Dende? " Goku tilted his head curiously.

      " Kaio-sama. " Dende replied flatly, " Hello? "

      " Ah! Dende I saw the whole thing! " Kaio-sama said in a worried tone of voice, " I can't believe he used those! I

can't believe he even found them! "

      " Well, couldn't you have warned us about Pilaf ahead of time? " Dende asked, " Or at least informed us we had a

second set of dragonballs deep within the bowels of the lookout so that Mr. Popo, Piccolo, and I could've found a safer place

to hide each one? "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " ...yes, well, " Kaio-sama coughed and cleared his throat as if eager to change the subject, " I wasn't aware those

still existed. You see they were made back when Piccolo's father and Kami were joined as one person. They're very powerful! "

      " So you're saying if I were to make my own set of dragonballs now, they would be even stronger than the ones Pilaf

just used to wish on? " Piccolo said, something sparked his interest.

      " Yes Piccolo, they probably would. "

      " Interesting... " he trailed off, smirking.

      " DON'T GIVE HIM IDEAS! We need your help! " Dende exclaimed.

      " Hm? OH! Yes. Goku! To remove the curse put upon you by the black-star dragonballs, you must retrieve them all and

summon Shenlong again. "

      Goku raised his hand, " What about the regular dragonballs? Couldn't we use those? "

      " You COULD, but if you don't bring the black-star set back here, things will start to blow up. "

      " ...oh. " Goku replied, then smiled, " That's oh-kay! Finding the dragonballs'll be easy! Besides I kinda like my

temporarily Veggie-sized body! " he chirped.

      " Mr. Popo is sorry to say that it is not that simple. The regular Dragonballs spread only to the ends of the Earth.

But these spread themselves out over all the galaxies, from East to West, and North to South. That's the main problem. "

the genie explained gravely.

      " Ooh, roadtrip! " Goku chirped excitedly, " I get it! I can live with being Veggie-sized for a while. I'll just go

back home and explain what happened to Chi-chan and the others! They'll understand! Maybe they can even come help me! " he

said happily, then put his fingers on his forehead and teleported off of the lookout while the others stared at the spot

Goku had been standing at with nervousness.

      " He's taking this way to lightly! " Kaio-sama groaned.

      " You, think he'll be oh-kay Piccolo? " Dende asked the taller namek.

      " Heh. " Piccolo smirked, " All I can say is I'd hate to be Chi-Chi or Vegeta right now... "

      " BACK OFF! BACK OFF! I SWEAR IF YOU ALL DON'T BACK OFF THIS GUY'S A DEAD MAN!! " the robber being videotaped live on

the tv screen screamed while a familiar little figure sat on the couch watching hour 1 of the hostage situation and eating

a bowl of strawberry ice-cream.

      " Shut up I'm trying to eat! " a voice from off-screen whined infront of a nearby diner.

      " LISTEN HERE COPS! I WANT YOU TO GET ME A CAR, AN AIRPLANE, AND A CUP OF NOODLES!! " the robber shouted.

      Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at the tv, " "Noodles"? "

      " We understand and are willing to comply with your request as long as you promise that the hostage is safe! " one of

the police behind the camera shouted.

      " Baka Earthlings, "noodles". Now if I were the one demanding a random **I would know EXACTLY who I would want. "**

he smirked. The tv shut off and Vegeta blinked at it, stupified, " HEY! " he whipped around to see an annoyed-looking Bulma

staring at him.

      " Vegeta, is this YOURS? " she said lamely, holding up a plastic grocery bag from Party City. Bulma pulled out a box

of birthday candles with the words "Over the Hill" on them, then a paper birthday hat with "Old Fart" written on it.

      " Why Bulma, didn't you know? Today is Onna's birthday! " Vegeta grinned evilly.

      Bulma sweatdropped, " Oh dear God....Vegeta, we're all getting old-- "

      " --except me-n-Kakay. "

      " --except you and 'Kakay'. " she said flatly, " --can't you at least cut her some slack for once? "

      " Well that wouldn't make me much of a good partygoer now would it? " the ouji folded his arms.

      Bulma sighed.

      " Thought they were for you, didn'tcha? " Vegeta smirked up at her from the couch.

      " ... " Bulma was silent, " Well, I don't know if you're still mad at me about the whole "cloning" thing or not! "

she blurted out, peeved, " I mean, you send so many mixed signals I don't know what to believe and what NOT to! "

      " Ahh, we saiyajins ARE a mysterious species, you know. " Vegeta said boastfully.

      " Uh-huh. " Bulma twitched, " Vegeta, I know Chi-Chi's getting old, I know I'M getting old; but I'd appreciate it if

you avoided giving her that pre-natural swift kick "Over the Hill", if you know what I mean. " she dropped the plastic

baggy on the couch next to Vegeta. The small saiyajin watched her leave, then grinned and pulled out a noisemaker from the

bag and blew into it while tossing multi-colored confetti into the air.

      " *FWEEEEEP*!! "

      " Wow! This is so unbelievable I can't believe I'm here! I'm so happy you agreed to out on a date with me, Pan! " the

boy with the short black hair, blue t-shirt, tan baggy pants, and Juuhanagou-ish eyes said excitedly.

      " I'm happy you asked me out! " Pan said cheerfully as they walked down the street. The boy had been praising her

the through the entire date so far, which had both flattered her and inflated her ego. Pan walked proudly with a slight blush

on her face.

      " Oh Pan, you're so cute and kind and demure! "

      Pan faltered at the last word, ::"Demure"?:: she sweatdropped, then laughed, " Aw come on! "

      " No! I'm totally serious! " he said determindly, bending down to her height.

      " ... " Both sweatdropped.

      " So, ah, what kind of movie would you like to go see. " the boy said standing up again and laughing nervously.

      " I dunno. " she said, walking up to the movie poster ads, " Ah~! This one! " she grinned, pointing to one of the

posters.

      " WE HAVE THE NOODLES! WE'RE SENDING ONE OF OUR MEN TO DELIVER THEM, TO YOU, AS WE SPEAK! " a voice over a

loudspeaker interupted Pan's train of thought as she and the boy looked over to see dozens of policecars, policemen, and

local tv newscasters cornering a bank, " IT'S CHICKEN NOODLE, IF THESE ARE NOT THE CORRECT NOODLES WE HAVE SEVERAL DIFFERENT

BRANDS STANDING BY! "

      " Umm, excuse me? What's going on? " Pan tapped one of the newspeople on the shoulder.

      " Oh, these guys tried to rob the West City Bank, and now they're holding the people inside hostage. " the newsperson

explained to her.

      " Your noodles. " the policeman held them out.

      " You eat them first! "

      " Wha--what? " the policeman fidgeted, then took a bite of the noodles only to pass out.

      " HA! NOW WE HAVE TWO HOSTAGES! " the robbers laughed.

      " Kuso! " one of the other policemen said.

      Pan twitched, " OHHH! We're NEVER going to get to the movies at this rate! " she gritted her teeth in a Chi-Chi-like

way, then clenched her fists and stomped over towards the area.

      " P--Pan! Hey! Where are you going! " the boy called after her.

      " I'm going to beat them up so I can get into my movie! " she said determindly.

      " Uh...I don't think that's such a good idea. " the boy started out.

      " Well I'm not going to change my plans because some idiot decided to rob a bank. " Pan nodded, powering up. The

boy's eyes widened in shock, " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! " she flew at the robbers and landed a punch across one of their faces,

then landed a flurry of kicks, " HA HA HA HA! "

      " FWEEEEEEEE!! " Pan's concentration broke at the sound of a high-pitched squeal; the man she was fighting fell to

the ground unconsious at the hit to his head, " HELLO! " Goku chirped happily, bouncing by her.

      " Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing! A little kid like you could get hurt! This is a job for a grown-up

lady to handle! " she said stubbornly, pushing Goku back into the crowd.

      " But I'm AM a grown-up! " Goku pouted.

      " Sure you are. " Pan said flatly, then rushed back to fight the robbers. Goku shrugged, then stretched for a moment

only to rush back into the fight.

      " Hee~! " Goku grinned at one of the bulky robberers, bending into a fighting position.

      " You stupid chibi, why don't you go back home to your Mommy before I send you back in a casket. " the robber

smirked at him.

      " Actually I'm going back to my wife, Chi-chan! " Goku said happily.

      The robber looked down at him, disturbed, then burst into laughter, " AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA---OOF! " Goku took

this chance to land a kick to the man's gut, knocking him out. The now-small saiyajin attacked several more of the robbers

before Pan noticed Goku, grabbed him and swung him clear into the audiance again and sent a trio of mild ki-blasts at the

remaining robbers until all of them were on the ground, fainted.

      " HAHAHA! That'll teach YOU to interupt MY date! " Pan grinned, stomping her foot on one of the robber's stomachs

with a smirk on her face. She turned back to the boy, the cheerful disposition she had on five minutes ago now back on her

face, " SO! Sorry to keep you waiting like that? Ready to head to the movie theater? "

      The boy twitched, " Uhh..we--well.... " he stammered in shock and horror as he backed away from her. Pan blinked,

confused, " Umm....OH! Look at the time! I have to get going now--bye! " he waved, then zipped off.

      Pan stood there in surprise. Her eyes started to water, " WAHHHHHHH!!! I'VE BEEN DUMPED! AGAIN! " she wailed, then

switched moods and shrugged it off, " Oh well! " she smiled. Goku sweatdropped beside her.

      " Ah! Pan! There you are! " Muten Roshi said as he pushed passed several annoyed looking girls. Roshi looked as

though he had just come back from a trip to a tropical island and was dressed in loud colors accordingly.

      " Pan? " Goku blinked.

      " Here I am, Pan! " he waved to her.

      " Kamesennin! " both Goku and Pan chirped in unison, then sweatdropped as Roshi purposely pushed against one of the

girls on his way towards them. The girl slapped him.

      " YOU CREEP! " she snapped.

      " Oh, so sorry! " he said with a grin still on his face, then noticed Goku smiling up at him, " Boy you look familiar

! " Roshi removed his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes, then put the glasses back on.

      " Muten Roshi, it's me! Son Goku! " the cursed saiyajin said cheerfully.

      Roshi gasped, " Goku! Your ki! It IS you! What happened to you! "

      " Well, it's a semi-long story... " Goku started off while Pan twitched in terror beside him.

      " No way...it can't be! That little kid...he can't be my ojichan!! " she shrieked, the world around her going black

w/the exception of a spotlight showing ontop of her, " Ojichan is, he's-- " several images flashed through her mind of a

happy looking adult Goku playing with her, " --it's not TRUE! It's GOT to be! "

      " ...so then Pilaf started rambling in a senile-kinda way and the huge red Shenlong zapped me into a chibi! " Goku

finished just as Pan's brain made it back to reality.

      Both her and Roshi looked horrified.

      " So! How's Chi-chan doing? " Goku tilted his head eagerly.

      " Oh...she's fine.. " Roshi said weakly.

      " Great! " Goku said, the paused for a second to notice Pan staring at him suspicously and hopping around him, poking

Goku ever-so-often.

      " Are you REALLY my Ojichan? " she squeaked out.

      Goku blinked at her, then burst into a huge grin, " PANNY! " he squealed, giving her as big a hug as his now-small

arms could muster.

      Pan's eyes widened, " Oh my God, you ARE Ojichan! " she paled.

      " WOW! Panny you beat up those bad guys really well! You must've gotten really strong! " Goku said excitedly, letting

go, " You almost remind me of Chi-chan back when she used to spar with me!...only shorter. "

      Pan sweatdropped, " I'm not short! I'm a perfectly normal height for my age!.... " she turned to Roshi, " Right? "

      " Hm? OH! Of course you are! " Muten Roshi laughed.

      " Well! Let's go home! " Goku said happily, " Unless Panny still wants to go see her movie, that is. "

      " Oh, what's the point. My date just ditched me anyway. " she sighed.

      " I can go with you! " Goku smiled brightly. Pan sweatdropped.

      " Are you kidding?! I can't go with you! Everyone'll think you're my little brother! The movie people'll never let

us to a movie with anything past PG with you looking like that! " she complained.

      " Sorry Panny. " Goku frowned.

      " Aw, it's alright! " she perked up again, " Now let's get back to the house. " she said, flying upward.

      " Need a lift, Muten Roshi? " Goku asked the old man.

      " Oh, you kids just run along. I, ah, I'm going to be doing a little sight-seeing. Heh-heh-hehh... " Roshi grinned,

slipping off.

      Pan and Goku sweatdropped.

      Pan sighed, " I have a feeling this is going to be a very confusing day. " she turned to Goku, as they flew,

" I mean, how am I going to explain you to Obassan! "

      " *DING*DONG*DING*DONG*DING*DONG*! "

      Chi-Chi twitched in annoyance at the eager constant ringing. She got up painfully and hobbled halfway towards the

front door until it hit her. She only knew one person in the entire world who would ring the doorbell like that.

      " GO-CHAN!! " Chi-Chi squealed excitedly, flinging the door open, " YOU'VE COME HOM---- "

      " HI CHI-CHAN! " the chibi standing next to Pan chirped. Chi-Chi's pupils shrunk to little dots. She backed up and

closed the door, then walked back up to it and opened it again, " HI CHI-CHAN! "

      " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! "

      " *twitch* *twitch*twitch* "

      " Kaasan? Hello? " Gohan said as he waved his hand infront of Chi-Chi's face. Goku and Pan had sat her down on a

nearby chair which after she had finished screaming, went into a twitching oblivious state of shock. Goku was on the sofa

which now seemed five times larger than the last time he had been there.

      " I'm starting to think maybe we should've warned Obaasan ahead of time. " Pan said as she watched Gohan continue his

attempts to snap Chi-Chi out of it.

      Gohan glanced over at Goku, " And someone wished you this way with the dragonballs? " he said, gawking at him.

      " It was Pilaf, but, but he did it by accident. He was gonna wish to rule the world, again. " Goku explained, " But

the dragon got impatient and just granted the first thing he heard after "I wish..". " he looked around.

      " PILAF! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, snapping out of it, " I remember him! He was that evil blue creature who tried to pass

a dog off as you so he could steal a dragonball from me!.....he's still alive?! "

      " Yeah, only now he's really really wrinkly. " Goku said, smushing his cheeks together as an example.

      " OOH! Wait'll I get my hands on him! I stomp him into the ground! " Chi-Chi got up, ranting.

      " Oh, you don't have to worry about that, Chi-chan! " Goku grinned, " Piccolo, Dende, & Mr. Popo captured them &

they're gonna give 'um all a proper punishment! "

      " Oh this is disgusting! What created all this sickening half-eaten filth! " Pilaf wailed as he, Mai, and Shuu

cleaned up the remains of Goku's mess from training and eating on the lookout while Piccolo, Mr. Popo, and Dende watched

from lawn chairs, all wearing swim-trunks and sunglasses to tan in.

      " Yo shorty! You missed a spot! " Piccolo snickered, pointing to Pilaf.

      Pilaf growled frustratedly, " ERRRR, CURSE YOU SON GOKU!!! "

      " SO! Who cares about them! What about ME! " Chi-Chi wailed, " Here I am, 52 years old, and looking like I'm 60!

My body is aging MUCH FASTER than I would like it to, YOU disappear for 4 years to train a savior-of-the-planet replacement

and come back looking no older than back when I first met you--which by the way makes me FEEL EVEN OLDER! " she exclaimed,

" IT'S A CONSPIRACY I TELL YOU!! "

      " No Chi-chan, that's not true! " Goku said, trying to comfort her.

      " Kaasan just started showing her first signs of increasing mental senility several months ago. " Gohan whispered to

his toussan, " Sometimes it's best to play along. "

      " But it's not true! It's not! I didn't want to be little again! " Goku pleaded, then looked over at Chi-Chi, " I am

sorry Chi-chan...HEY! Maybe since Pilaf used those black-star dragonballs to wish me into a chibi, we can use the regular

ones to make YOU into a chibi so we can both be equal huh? "

      Chi-Chi sent him a death-glare.

      " ...or not. " Goku laughed weakly.

      " So these other dragonballs, they shoot off into space? " Videl said, walking over to the other family members,

" But wouldn't it be hard to make more than one wish? Seeing as you'd have to fly into space every time you wanted to make

another? "

      " Well, Kaio-sama said that they were made way back when Kami and Piccolo's Toussan were fused; at the time he was

very strong, but not very smart; so I guess a few flaws are to be expected. " Gohan shrugged, then got a chilling thought

and looked over at Goku, " But, even if we do get out into space to find them....the dragonballs, they turn to stone right

after you make a wish, so Shenlong can recharge. We'll never be able to track them down, even if we had a super-radar able

to sense dragonballs on other planets! "

      " Nonsense! The black-star dragonballs don't need to recharge. " a voice came from around them.

      " Kaio-sama! " Goku grinned upward.

      " Goku, Kamiccolo---Piccami---the fused Kami and Piccolo Sr. were very powerful when they created those dragonballs;

much more powerful than even the creators of the namek-sei dragonballs, but not as powerful as the present Piccolo. What

I'm saying is with all that power, unless a truely tremendous wish is to be made, the dragonballs will not tire out and

can easily be used again and again; as long as there is a way to keep them from flying off into space after each wish.

So I suppose a super-radar will be able to pick them up. However their absence from Earth is a very dangerous thing. If

they are not returned to the planet within a year; the connection forged between these specially-made balls and the planet

will cause Earth to explode! "

      " EXPLODE!! " Chi-Chi screamed.

      " Now you see why Kamiccolo Sr. never used them that much. The room they were kept in had a special barrier that

would prevent the balls from leaving after the wish was made. But after Kami split Piccolo Sr. from his body, he found no

use for such a powerful creation and simply locked them up. "

      " EXPLODE!! " Chi-Chi screamed again.

      " That's right. "

      " IF YOU KNEW ALL THAT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL MY HUSBAND FROM THE START!!! " Chi-Chi yelled back at the Kai.

      " ... "

      " KAIO-SAMA!!! "

      " I'm sorry, the number you have dialed is out of service, please try again or contact your local operator. " a

different, telephonesque voice came down instead. Chi-Chi twitched in annoyance; the others sweatdropped.

      " You do realize what this means, don't you? " she gritted through her teeth.

      " No Chi-chan. " Goku shook his head, baffled.

      " It MEANS, we're going to have to go get help. " she said, her blood boiling.

      " Help? "

      " Yes, Goku. Help from somebody who knows about spaceships and spacetravel, and all things interplanetary. " Chi-Chi

practically broke her fists with how hard they were clenched.

      Goku's eyes lit up as he got the message, " LITTLE VEGGIE!! "

      " Bingo. " Chi-Chi said flatly.

      " YAY! " Goku cheered, " We get to go to Veggie's house! We get to go to Veggie's house! And see my little Veggie!

And it's gonna be lotsa fun! Just me-n-Veh-gee! " he sang happily as he bounced around the room.

      " Goku? "

      " Haiii? "

      " Just get in the car. " Chi-Chi groaned. The chibinized saiyajin dashed out onto the front lawn and hopped in the

passanger's seat.

      " YIP-YIP-YIP-YIP-YIPPEE!! "

      Chi-Chi dragged her feet out to the car, " I HATE today. "

      " Ahhh, finally. Home. " Trunks said with a relieved smile on his tired face as he dragged his feet in through the

front doors of Capsule Corp. Vegeta, who had sensed Chi-Chi and Goku's ki's approaching the building from far off, was

busy preparing some birthday decorations for Chi-Chi. The largest being a huge digital black banner across the wall in the

kitchen which read "34 years, 8 months, 21 weeks, 6 days, 17 hours, 15 minutes, and 26 seconds until Onna DIES" and was

continuously counting down with a grinning super-deformed Vegeta head on one side and a super-deformed Chi-Chi head on the

other side with x's for eyes. Trunks sweatdropped, " Toussan what are you doing? "

      " ... " Vegeta glanced over his shoulder from the ladder he stood on and grinned wickedly, " Decorating. Today is

Onna's birthday you know. 52 years old. "

      " Nice to know you're in such a generous spirit. " Trunks remarked sarcastically.

      " Hmmph. You don't have to go all Bulmatastic on me. " Vegeta grumbled, getting down from the ladder to check on his

cake.

      Trunks face-faulted, " "Bulmatastic"? "

      " Hai. Bulma made a fuss earlier when she found the bag of decorations I bought. Heh, she was sore because at first

she thought I bought them for her. "

      " Well, Kaasan has been a little frustrated lately. " Trunks set his briefcase and fake glasses-to-make-him-appear

-more-executive-like down on the kitchen table. He sat back in his chair, " She says her hair is starting to gray on her

and she's having a heck of a time developing a hair-dye that's able to match her natural blue color. "

      " Hair-dye? " Vegeta said as if the word was a foreign term.

      " Yeah, you know, hair-dye. " Trunks sat up again only to fall over at the sight of Vegeta now sitting across from

him wearing Trunks's fake glasses and with a mock-serious look on his face, " GIVE ME THOSE! " Trunks snapped, grabbing

the glasses away from Vegeta.

      " You're tense. " the ouji snorted, " Why don't you get Mirai to sub for you. You two practically look the same by

now. " he shrugged.

      Trunks sighed, " He's made it a point to avoid appearing even in the house at the same time as me because he's

afraid I'd try to do just that. I'd take swinging a giant sword at a bunch of evil androids over PAPERWORK anyday! " he

groaned.

      " Torunksu. There is a group of eager-looking business-suit wearing people outside the front door chanting your

name. " V.2, Vegeta's taller, hair-chopped-off-halfway clone said while looking through the peep-hole.

      " AHH! They found me! " Trunks yelped, " Oh man! I knew there was a reason why I hadn't been bombarded with those

guys yet today! "

      " Beat 'um home this time, eh? " Vegeta smirked.

      " Maybe if we just wait a while, they'll get bored and go away. " Trunks said desperately.

      " Yeah right, it'll work, just like it works with for me with Kakarrotto. " Vegeta snickered.

      " I'M SERIOUS! " Trunks groaned, only to freeze as a hand punched it's way through the glass. V.2 backed up, looking

quite disturbed.

      " You know what, maybe I should go help Bulma with whatever project she's working on right now. " the clone paled as

he hustled down the hallway and hopped the stairs down to the lab.

      " Seeing as you ARE one. " Vegeta muttered under his breath.

      Trunks looked over at Vegeta.

      " Well I'M not moving! Not after all the work I'm doing. " he nodded stubbornly, then smirked, " The look on Onna's

face when she walks through that door will be PRICELESS! "

      " That is if we still have a door for her to walk through. " Trunks said, motioning to the door the many business

people were pounding on. Finally the windows cracked and dozens of businessmen and women came pouring through.

      " Mr. President! How is the deal going with Hagure Company? " the first person to make it through the glass rushed up

to Trunks as he dashed out of the kitchen and headed towards the stairs to the next floor while Vegeta watched the huge

crowd trample towards Trunks through his living room; a large sweatdrop trickled down the side of the little ouji's head.

      " We've reached a deal. Hagure's president agreed to almost everything we proposed to them. Ah, hahaha. " Trunks

laughed nervously at the increasing claustrophobia of the situation. He reached the top of the stairs and dashed down the

hallway to the stairs to the third level.

      " Congradulations! " another man said.

      " Uh, I'm just lucky I guess. "

      " You're so cool! " a girl said, popping out of the front of the crowd.

      " You're always cool, President Trunks! " a second girl said.

      " Umm, thanks! "

      " Well done, Mr. President! " the first businessman said.

      " That's right, the president can make anything possible. " the businesswoman next to him said. Trunks twitched.

      " President Trunks, the Colent Company, who recently signed on as a client, wanted to invite you to their

reception. " a third businessman shouted to him.

      A fourth businessman gasped, " Do they now? MY client wants to play a few holes of golf with you as well,

Mr. President. "

      " You're so popular everywhere you go, Mr. President! " a fifth business person spoke up.

      A sixth business person said excitedly, " That's right, I wish I could be-- "

      " --JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!! " Trunks screamed at the top of his lungs before taking a step backward into an open

elevator and hitting the close button and leaving dozens of confused businesspeople behind him.

      " Ahhh.. " Trunks sighed with another sigh of tired relief as he listened to the soothing elevator music and the

dings that accompanied it each time the elevator passed another floor. The elevator finally stopped at floor 64 and the

doors swung open to the room leading to his office.

      " AH! Mr. President! " a voice said cheerily. Trunks whinced, then looked past the two hands holding up an

enormous stack of books to the person behind them, " Please look over all these books right away! "

      " WHA-WHA-WHAT!! " Trunks nearly fell backward into the elevator wall, " ARE YOU INSANE!! THERE MUST BE 50 BOOKS

IN YOUR ARMS!! "

      " Fi--fifty eight actually, Mr. President. But GOOD GUESSING SKILLS! " she said just as cheerfully, dropping them

all into Trunks's lap. The demi-saiyajin wobbled into his office and sat the books down on his desk, then fell into his

chair, panting heavily.

      " Mr. President, about your itinerary for today. You've got a project meeting at 2:00 PM, a shareholders meeting at

3:00 PM, an appointment every 15 minutes from 4:00 to 8:00 PM, and a small party at the Hercule Satan Club after 9:00 PM. "

Trunks's personal secretary's voice came from over the intercom on his desk. The demi-saiyajin's bottom left eyelid

twitched. Trunks got up, walked over to the nearby window and heaved it open. Then got onto the ledge and promptly jumped

off, flying in a downward spiral.

      " And-- " the secretary paused to see him fly past her window. She sighed, " There goes again! "

      " Ah-ha, Ahaahahahaha, AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! " Trunks laughed in a near-insane voice as he

flew off.

      Vegeta sweatdropped at the unusually loud, insane tone to his son's laughter, " You know it's situations like this

that make me glad I only have ONE peasant. "

      " Is tommorow at 6pm oh-kay for you, Parisu-chan? " Goten said over his cellphone, " GREAT! I'll pick you up then!

I luv u, Parisu-chan! " he chirped as he lay on the couch in the living room while Pan watched tv infront of him, trying

to block him out.

      " Made another girlfriend, Uncle Goten? "

      " HEE~! " Goten grinned at her, Son-style. Pan sweatdropped, " Her name is Parisu! "

      " I noticed. " Pan replied, " You know you're just gonna dump her like all the other girlfriends you've had before."

she shrugged it off.

      " HEY! Don't go judging me you stupid chibi! "

      " I AM NOT A CHIBI! " Pan snapped at him, " AND IT'S TRUE ABOUT YOU, YOU KNOW IT! You meet some girl and you go out

with her for a month or so going "Oh insert-name-here-chan! I luv u so much!! Let's be together forever!" and then you

decide you have too many 'uncompromisable differences' and you dump her. Then you mope for a week and find another girl. "

she said, then proclaimed overdramatically, " OH will Son Goten EVER find true love! Even his dream girl is the victim of

his 'UNCOMPROMISABLE DIFFERENCES'! Such sorrow! Such HEARTBREAK! " she grabbed the part of her shirt where her on heart

was, then got up and pretended to faint, " What a terrible tragedy of a life! "

      " WILL YOU SHUDDUP! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS VEGETA WHEN IT COMES TO TOURMENTING OTHER PEOPLE!! " Goten snapped angrily,

then froze to see he was still on the phone, " Oh Parisu-chan! I am so sorry! I wasn't talking about you! Honestly! I still

love you Parisu-chaaan~! " he pouted, " It was nothing, really! Just my stupid chibi niece! "

      " I'M NOT A CHIBI! " Pan exclaimed, annoyed.

      " You're going to help Bulma with work on the spaceship, right Gohan? " Chi-Chi said as she set the table. The Son

family had been forced to turn the car around after running into a huge slew of traffic parked out front of Bulma's house.

Gohan had used a payphone to call Bulma and found out the cars were mostly of Trunks's business associates and she

promised she would have them all gone by dinnertime. So, Goku teleported the car home, but not without slight trouble due

to his chibi form's slight lack of concentration. The family would try again after they had something to eat.

      " Sure I am! It'll be a nice change of pace to work on something else besides my usual scholarly duties. " Gohan said

brightly.

      Chi-Chi clasped her hands together, " That's my little genius! " she said happily, then heard a sad little whine

behind her, " Goku! Are you STILL whining like that. "

      The chibinized saiyajin let out a whimper, " But Chi-chan I don't wanna go into space without even getting a chance

to see my Veggie a-gain after FOUR LONG YEARS! " his eyes temporarily fluxuatedly widened during the last three words.

      " WELL TOO BAD! You're the strongest one here! " she snorted.

      " You are lucky Veggie gave me this little walkie-talkie thing before I went to train Uubu or else I would'a been

REALLY sad. " Goku pouted, fiddling with a small blue object in his hand. Chi-Chi snatched it up, " HEY! CHI-CHAN! "

      " A CELLPHONE?! The Ouji's been communicating with you all this time while you left ME in the dark about your health

and where you were and how you were doing!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, " No WONDER that Ouji didn't go into another one of his

deep depressions after you left! HE'S BEEN TALKING TO YOU IN SECRET!! "

      Goku took the cellphone back from her, " Chi-chan I need that! " he said, then smiled warmly, " Veggie calls me on

it every night after Uubu goes to sleep and me 'n Veggie talk to each other for hours on end even until we both fall

asleep. We tell each other all about what happened to ourselves that day and sometimes Veggie sends me sweet little

Veggie-poems in 'text message' form! " the chibinized saiyajin cuddled the phone close to him, " Veggie's poems are so

beautiful Chi-chan. They make me luv my Veggie so much more than I ever thought I could! " Goku sighed musingly.

      " Oh God, help me. " Chi-Chi flinched, unable to even think of a response.

      " You know Chi-chan, if the worst does happen, me n' Veggie can always teleport everybody off Earth to another

planet; or even to otherworld. "

      " He's right. But we'll only do that as a last resort. " Videl said.

      " Exactly! I'm not going to let MY planet go the way of the Ouji's planet and just let it BLOW UP! " Chi-Chi said

determindly.

      " Well I think if we want to increase our odds, I should go with Toussan. " Gohan said, " After all, in his

chibinized form it may be harder for him to get around. "

      " OH! That's wonderful Gohan-chan! My BRAVE little genius! " Chi-Chi gave him a hug.

      " OOH! Me too me too me too! " an eager voice said below them. Gohan and Chi-Chi looked down to see Pan grinning up

at them, " I wanna go help Toussan and Ojichan save the world!! "

      " NO WAY! " Chi-Chi shouted, bending down to Pan's height, " Your Ojichan isn't going out into space for fun! "

      " I'm not? " Goku sniffled.

      " NO YOU'RE NOT!! " Chi-Chi snapped at him, then turned back to Pan.

      " But Veggie says space is lots of fun-- "

      " --GOKU! "

      " Yes Chi-chan. " he pouted, then sat back and went to twiddling his fingers.

      " Panny we can't let you go into space. " Chi-Chi said.

      " Obaasan's right. " Videl agreed with her.

      " But--but I could help out a lot! Just like I helped Ojichan beat those robbers earlier! " Pan pleaded.

      " Pan-chan, there are a lot of evil monsters in space, did you know that? " Chi-Chi said, imitating a monster-like

face.

      " HEY! Veggie's from space! " Goku said offended.

      " My point exactly. " Chi-Chi said flatly.

      " And I'm from space too! "

      " Oh you don't count! "

      " Ojichan's from OUTER SPACE?! " Pan gawked, " WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! "

      " Umm, well, it just sort of slipped my mind. Hahaha. " Chi-Chi stood up, laughing nervously.

      The others, sans Goku who was now defensively hugging his blue cellphone as if it were the Vegeta, sweatdropped.

      " So what if there are monsters in space! I can beat 'um! " Pan nodded.

      " Well I still wouldn't do it if I were you. The OUJI'll get you. " Chi-Chi smirked.

      " I, I don't believe in those scary boogyman stories of yours anymore either! I'm a grown up lady now! " Pan folded

her arms.

      " You told Panny that Veggie was a MONSTER from a scary story! " a vein bulged on Goku's forehead.

      " Go-chan! Calm down! Being chibinized took a lot out of you! " Chi-Chi said, trying to calm him down, " And it's

not like I used his real name! I just used the word! "

      " It's not very nice to tarnish my little Veggie's name like that though, Chi-chan. " Goku nodded.

      " PLEASE let me go! Toussan! Kaasan! " Pan exclaimed.

      " NO! " they both said at once.

      Pan frowned.

      " Just forget about it this time, Panny! You're just TOO little! " Goku grinned at her.

      " I'M BIGGER THAN YOU ARE, OJICHAN! " she waved her arms in the air. Goku compaired their sizes.

      " So you are! "

      " Still doesn't mean you're allowed to go though! " Videl piped up. Pan groaned.

      " Awwwww.... "

      " *DING*DONG*DING*DONG*DING*DONG*!! " Goku eagerly rang the doorbell as he bounced happily outside the door to

Capsule Corp. Chi-Chi and the others were in the driveway.

      " I still can't believe we're doing this! " Chi-Chi grumbled.

      Goku's eyes widened as the door opened, " Veh-gee~~~? "

      V.2 stared down at him with a skeptical look on his face, " What do you want, chibi? " he snorted.

      The formerly larger saiyajin's eyes grew wide with panic, " Who are you? You're not Veggie? You--you do not look like

MY Veggie at all. WHERE IS VEGGIE!! " Goku's heart pounded faster, " You can't be Veggie! You can't you CAN'T! You--you-- "

his eyes spotted a familar little figure carrying a large wrapped present down the stairs, " MY LITTLE VEGGIE!! " Goku

wailed. Vegeta's ears perked up at the sound on contact.

      " Kakarrotto! " the little ouji let the present roll down the remainder of the steps and onto the floor as he

teleported himself next to V.2, then pushed him aside with anticipation, " KAKA--rrotto? " he gawked at Goku's chibinized

condition.

      " HELP ME, Veggie. " Goku said w/big sparkily eyes. The ouji led the saiyajin inside, then pressed a button on a

nearby wall revealing dozens of rows containing unique vials of liquid. A big sign read overhead in Vegeta's still poor

attempt at writing in earth-language, "Kaka-Cures", " Aww, Veggie's handwritting is so kawaii! " Goku chirped.

      " Let's see...ah! Here we go! He picked up a one of the vials which had a holographic typed message attached to it,

" Kaka-cure 234. Situation: Kakarrotto becomes cursed and his body is changed to an incorrect age of either an elderly

saiyajin or a chibi saiyajin. Here you go, Kakay! This sample will last for a week. I also have month and year-long

versions of it. " Vegeta said proudly as he handed the small bottle to Goku, " Just drink it down! "

      Goku stared up at him incrediously, " So this is what little Veggie has been doing with his spare time that is

normally spent with me. "

      " I figured if you were going to be out all alone without the protection of your rightful ruler, the least I could

do is formulate cures to any possible insane situation you could bring yourself into. " Vegeta boasted.

      " Who's the chibi? " V.2 said, glaring at Goku as he got up.

      " Heh, did Bulma wipe your brain empty THAT well? " Vegeta said, stepping aside as he watched Goku chug down the

liquid. A poof of smoke appeared and cleared within five seconds to reveal Goku back to his normal age and size with the

exception of his clothes which now made an interesting subsitute for his underwear, " Meet, Kakarrotto. "

      A spark of recollection appeared in the back of V.2's brain, " Ka-ka-rrot-to... " he said, his eyes widening at the

figure in a slight dreamy state.

      " Uh, haha, yeah... " Vegeta pushed him off into the other room nervously, wishing not to repeat what he had gone

through the first time with his clone, " V.2, why don't you go, ah, help Bulma work some more, huh? "

      " V.2? OH! I remember him now! He's Veggie's creepy taller-than-Veggie-and-has-a-funky-haircut clone! " Goku gasped,

then re-gasped again, only in joy, " AHH! My voice is normal a-gain! "

      " As normal as you can get for something that high-pitched to begin with. " Vegeta sweatdropped, then walked back

over to him, " Now where was I. " he thought for a moment, " AH! KAKARROTTO! " he gave the larger saiyajin a hug. Goku

beamed at it.

      " I MISSED MY VEGGIE AND I LUV VEGGIE TOO! " Goku squealed as he hugged back.

      " Mmm... "

      " Mmm... "

      " Veggie? "

      " Hmmmmm? " the ouji sighed, happy to have his peasant back.

      " Veggie how come my clothes did not enlarge WITH me? "

      " Don't be stupid, Kakarrotto. Clothes aren't a part of your body! It has no effect on th--! " Vegeta froze and

when he realized only the tattered little gi covered Goku's lowers. The ouji twitched as his face burst into a bright red

color and he instantly let go of Goku and backed up, " Haha, hahaha. " he laughed nervously, " BOY, is it uh, hot in..here

Kakarrottotellmeyouhaveasparesetofclothes! "

      " No Veggie, all of my other clothes are back at my home. "

      Vegeta shifted uncomfortably, unable to get the red to totally fade out of his face. He looked around and spied the

laundry room, " HA! " he dashed in and then out, " Here! You can wear one of Vejitto's gi's for the time being! He's

closer to your height than Gogeta is anyway! "

      " Ooh! Thank u, little Veggie! " Goku dropped the shredded chibi-sized gi and reached out to grab the large one.

      " NOT HERE! ARE YOU INSANE! YOU BAKA! YOU CAN'T GET DRESSED HERE NAKED IN THE LIVING ROOM WITH ME RIGHT OVER HERE! "

Vegeta screamed mortified.

      Goku blinked, " Why? "

      " JUST, GO IN THE BATHROOM! " Vegeta sputtered, his face now bright red enough back to full force. He pushed Goku

into a nearby bathroom and tossed him the gi.

      " THANK YOU a-gain, little Veggie 'o mine! " Goku said warmly, holding the clothes under his arm.

      " JUST COVER YOURSELF ALREADY!! " Vegeta screamed, the rest of his body now matching his face as he slammed the

door in Goku's.

      Goku stared at the door, confused, " Huh, Veggie has such a problem with clothless bodies. " he said, then perked

up, " I am so happy that at least VEGGIE hasn't changed! He seems just the same as when I left! He didn't get any wrinkles

or gray hairs or bald spots at all! Veggie's invincible! Just like me! " Goku said cheerfully as he put the gi on, then

glanced over at himself in the mirror, " Lookin good! "

      " Kakarrotto, are you done yet? " Vegeta's voice asked curiously.

      " Coming Veggie! " Goku chirped, stepping out of the bathroom in the new gi.

      " Lookin good, Toussan! " Vejitto gave him a thumbs-up, walking by.

      Goku grinned at him, " Thank you, Ji-chan! " he turned to Vegeta, " So what does Veggie think? "

      " Suits you pretty well, Kakarrotto. " the ouji smirked, then grabbed the large present box and grinned, " Now get

inside the box! "

      Goku fell over, " WHA?! "

      " Go on, Kakay, I have airholes in it. " Vegeta sat the box down and pulled the top off, " You'd like to surprise

Onna with your cured Kaka-body, wouldn't you? A wonderful birthday surprise, I think. "

      " I wanna surprise Chi-chan! " Goku said excitedly, hopping into the box.

      " Shh! Just be quiet. " Vegeta whispered.

      " I will be the best lil big surprise EVER, Veggie! " Goku nodded eagerly as the ouji closed lid overtop of him.

The larger saiyajin let out an array of giggles while Vegeta placed the box infront of the kitchen table.

      " Ka-ka-rrot-to... "

      Vegeta sweatdropped and looked over his shoulder to see V.2 staring at the box intently.

      " I have heard that name in my dreams before...an angel who tried to save me from the tube...it's all so fuzzy now.."

V.2 said as he continued to stare at the wrapped box. The medium-sized saiyajin sniffed the box wistfully, " And I've SMELLED

this somewhere before! " he latched onto the box, " It must be DESTINY!! "

      " NO IT'S NOT! NOW LET GO OF MY PEASANT-BOX!! " Vegeta snapped, now in ssj2 form. V.2 held onto the box tighter.

      " Make me! "

      " VEH-GEE~! Your clone is blocking off the air-holes!! " Goku wailed from inside.

      " AHH! " V.2 let go staring at the box with worry, " Are you oh-kay in there, Ka-ka-rrot-to? "

      " Um, yeah, fine! Hahaha! " Goku laughed nervously, taking a deep breath.

      " *KNOCK*KNOCK*! GOKU! ARE YOU IN THERE? " Chi-Chi's voice called from the front door.

      " Ah, Onna. " Vegeta snickered while V.2 got the door only to be slammed into the wall by Chi-Chi.

      " Ouji! " she snarled instantly, noticing the small saiyajin.

      " Onna. Happy Birthday! " Vegeta grinned back at her. Chi-Chi sweatdropped at the 'Over the Hill' decorations.

      " WHAT THE HECK IS **THAT**! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, pointing to the giant digital banner.

      " The "This is how much longer I have to wait til Onna is dead" banner. " Vegeta replied, grinning.

      Chi-Chi twitched.

      " :) "

      " Someone's been getting a little more eccentric lately. " she muttered.

      " At least I don't have gray hair and wrinkles all over my face! " Vegeta said, beaming.

      Chi-Chi growled, " OOH!!! JUST TELL ME WHERE YOU PUT GOKU, OUJI! "

      " Goku? Go-ku? " Vegeta said as if he had never heard the word before.

      " I'm NOT going to say it, Ouji. " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at him.

      " I'm sorry Onna, but you see, I do not know what a Go-ku happens to be or WHERE to find one. " Vegeta said in a

mock-innocent tone while a few little giggles came from inside the box nearby.

      " FINE! Where is...Kakarrotto. " she spat.

      " Ka-ka-rrot-to..? " V.2 squeaked out dreamily from behind the door. Vegeta walked over to the door and smushed it

into the wall further. V.2 held up his pointer finger, " You.shall..pay... " he hissed.

      Vegeta walked back over to Chi-Chi, " Kakarrotto isn't here right now, but you can leave a message and I'll make sure

he gets back to you. " the ouji snickered.

      " I'm onto your game, Ouji. " Chi-Chi folded arms.

      " Game, what game? "

      " THIS! " she whipped out the little blue cell phone Vegeta had given Goku, " YOU'VE BEEN COMMUNICATING WITH HIM ALL

THIS TIME AND THAT'S WHY YOU DIDN'T FLIP OUT AFTER HE LEFT! I bet you've been putting sick nasty thoughts into his head for

the past four years! " Chi-Chi pointed at him accusingly.

      " Can I help it if Kakay finds my voice so, attractive. " the small saiyajin said smoothly, walking around her in a

circle. Behind him a bright pink light burst through the holes inside the box.

      " Ohhhhh! I--Veh-GEE! " Goku wailed, covering his ears with his hands, his face bright pink, " I never said that!

Never! "

      " You're walking a fine line there, Ouji. " Chi-Chi said in a threatening tone. Her sneer quirked up into a

half-smile, " I could easily turn your own words against you you know. "

      " HA! With how senile you've been getting lately Onna, NOBODY'll believe you. So it doesn't really matter WHAT I say

anymore. " Vegeta laughed, " I could reveal a deep dark passionate secret to you and no matter who you tell they won't

believe you because "poor 'ol Chi-Chi's just losing more brain cells everyday". It's a common problem among aging humans,

you know. "

      " Where's GO-CHAN! "

      " Say, I tell you what, I'll let you know where Kakay waddled off to if you do the honors of opening this nice big

package just for you. " Vegeta pushed the gift towards her. Chi-Chi looked at him warily.

      " Oh, don't worry Onna. It's not going to kill you. I'd rather let the beauty of the aging process do that. "

      Chi-Chi glared at him, then slowly lifted the cover of the gift box.

      " SURPRISE!! " Goku squealed, jumping to his feet.

      " AHHHHH!! " Chi-Chi screamed falling back. She grabbed her heart before it could fly right out of her chest. Goku

looked down at her, confused.

      " Um, happy birthday? "

      " GO--GOKU!? You're--you're-- "

      " --BIG! " the large saiyajin chirped, " Veggie has been developing a wall of cures for various strange possible

illnesses that could somehow in some way effect my body and or brain while I was off training Uubu! " Goku explained, " And

my body being chibified was situation 234--which Veggie had a cure for! "

      " Yes Onna, you should be thanking me for this wonderous and unexpected birthday present. " Vegeta said slyly, " I

mean, after all, Kakay DOES make for a cute chibi, but I much rather prefer his natural form, don't you? "

      " Awwwww, little Veggie thinks I was a kawaii lil-lil baby? " Goku said w/big sparkily eyes.

      " Uh, haha, hai. " Vegeta laughed nervously.

      " You created CURES to ailments Goku didn't even HAVE?! " Chi-Chi gawked.

      " Well, you know how it is when your peasant leaves on an extended vacation, you always have to be prepared to nurse

them back to health in some way or form once they return. " Vegeta shrugged, then pressed the button to reveal his large

wall of Kaka-Cures.

      Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow, " Now that's just plain creepy. "

      " Here you go Onna! Have a party hat! " Vegeta put a little paper party hat on her head with the words 'Old Hag'

written on it. Chi-Chi sent him a death-glare. Vegeta grinned.

      " *FWEEP*! " Goku blew on a noisemaker, " HAPPY NEW YEAR! "

      Vegeta whispered something to him.

      " Oh!.....HAPPY BIRTHDAY! "

      Chi-chi twitched.

      " Son-kun! Come take a look at the ship! " Bulma's voice shouted from the backyard. Chi-Chi tossed her hat on the

ground as the trio went outside; Goku now playing a little tune on his noisemaker until Chi-Chi grabbed it and crumpled it up

.

      " Aww. " Goku pouted.

      " See that Onna, you hurt Kakay's feelings! That wasn't very nice of you. " Vegeta smirked, patting Goku on the

shoulder. The larger saiyajin smiled funny at the smaller one, then seconds after Vegeta realized it Goku grabbed and hugged

him tightly.

      " My feelings feel fine now, little Veggie! " Goku said happily, squeezing the bright red ouji.

      " So! What do you think! " Bulma said. Goku flipped Vegeta forward so the Ouji could see the ship.

      " It looks like an octopus. " Goku said, tilting his head, " Or a squid. Or one of those things you put in the middle

of a pizza when after you order it so the top roof of the box doesn't mess up the cheese. "

      " Did you really need to make on that big!? " Chi-Chi gawked.

      " Oh it's not as big as it looks at all! Infact it only holds 3 people. I figure Goku, Gohan, and Goten---hey!

Son-kun you're back to normal! " Bulma pulled a double-take, " ...is that Vejitto's gi? "

      " Heehee, yes! " Goku grinned, " Veggie had many cures onhand for whatever disease I may have contracted! "

      Bulma glanced over at Vegeta, " And when did you have time to do THIS?! "

      " Probably when you were busy re-programing my clone that you created without my permission. " Vegeta snorted; the

fact that Goku was still holding him as if he were hugging a stuffed toy not really helping the ouji's attempt to appear

defensive.

      " Huh. That's, really weird. " she finally said, " You reminded me of so many memories when you were in chibi form,

Son-kun. " Bulma smiled, " Like back when we first met! "

      " Yeah, haha! I thought you were a witch! " Goku laughed. Vegeta let out a few snickers only to have Bulma bop him

over the head.

      " HEY! " the ouji snapped, " Kakarrotto was the one who brought it up! " he said, then looked upwards just as Goku

sat him down, " Anyway I think it's a fine ship. Shouldn't be too hard for me to navigate. "

      " WHO SAID **YOU** WERE GOING!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.

      " Well I AM fluent in space-travel and piloting your basic spaceship. Plus I know most of the star-system and am

still known and feared throught it seeing as the last time I was there I was blowing up things. " Vegeta said in his favor,

" The fact that most of them still fear the GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI should make it easy to acquire all those who

have found the dragonballs to easily hand them over to us. "

      " I want to travel the stars with my Veggie, Chi-chan... " Goku mused excitedly.

      " WELL YOU'RE NOT! "

      " Buh why? Veggie already made a lot of good points. " Goku pouted.

      " BECAUSE he'll take off with you and you'll never come back! That's why! " Chi-Chi screamed.

      " Would that be so bad. " Vegeta said with a cheesy grin on his face. Goku started to smile only to snap back to

reality at the threatening death-glare Chi-Chi was sending him.

      " Umm, no. " Goku squeaked out.

      " GOOD! "

      " Hey! Someone's coming out! " a man hidden behind a bush near the Capsule Corp building's sidewalk said into a

walkie talkie.

      " What's it look like? "

      " Um, spiked up hair, a large forehead, looks like he just got the side of his head smacked by the front door, the

one side's all red. " he said. V.2 wobbled down the sidewalk rubbing his cheek in pain and grumbling as he walked down the

sidewalk and stared heading down the block. 

      " YOU IDIOT! WHO CARES ABOUT MEN! Our target for the kidnapping is Bura! The daughter of Capsule Corp's owner,

Bulma! "

      " I understand. Got it. "

      " Toussan? Can I help you with something? " Pan asked as she peered over to see what Gohan was doing. Beneath them

Bulma was working on another part of the ship while Goku practiced some defensive moves while Chi-Chi watched him. Vegeta

sat in the corner of the room with a sneaky look on his face and packing away capsules into the backpack he normally used for

his extra set of training clothes.

      " Sorry Pan, Bulma and I can take care of this ourselves. "

      " But I'm bored! " she whined.

      " Well, why don't you go help your mother then. " he smiled.

      Pan thought for a moment, then turned around and walked to the door of the ship and went inside.

      " Kaasan! Let Pan help you with something! " she said grinning as she hopped over to where Videl was working.

      " Thanks Panny but I'm oh-kay. I'm just running a routine check on the ship. " Videl responded. Pan sighed, her

eyes moved towards the various buttons.

      " Hey! Why don't we have a little fun with these, huh? " she said, dangling her finger over a large red button.

      " PAN NO! " Videl exclaimed, causing Pan to freeze in place, " That's the button used for the ship to take off!

So PLEASE don't play with it. "

      Pan groaned and moved her hand back, " I didn't mean to! How was I supposed to know that's the takeoff button! "

      " Listen, if you're really that bored why don't you go help your Toussan then. " she smiled.

      Pan looked at her as if her own brain had just been fried. She slapped herself on the forehead and stamped over to

the wall, then kicked it causing a fairly large dent. Pan sweatdropped, then whistled nervously as she grabbed a large

object and placed it infront of the now-dented part of the wall, " Ah, haha, right. " she left and started climbing down the

ladder, " I need to get some air! "

      " Here comes a girl! This is it! " the man with the walkie talkie said into it.

      " All right! Get her! "

      " Hi Panny! " a voice chirped from behind Pan, who turned around to see Goku smiling at her, " Where're ya goin? "

      " That's none of your business! " Pan snorted, folding her arms.

      " I'm bored too, can I come with you? "

      " Ojichan! I'd really rather you didn't! " she said, ignoring him and walking ahead.

      Goku pouted, " Come on Panny! Don't be such a meanie, I just wanna tag along! "

      " I don't care! " Pan said, then twitched to see his presense speed up behind her. She whipped around, " OJICHAN!

JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR TWO SECONDS, OH-KAY! "

      " Aww, buh Pan-neeee. " Goku whined as Pan floated upward and flew off just as Goku was tackle by a partially unseen

force from a nearby bush.

      " AHA! I GOT YOU! " the man with the walkie talkie exclaimed.

      " Who are you? " Goku looked down at the man.

      " ...you're, not Bura Briefs, are you. "

      Goku laughed, " Of course not! I don't look like Bura now, do I? "

      " No..you don't. " he face-faulted.

      " HEEYAH! YAH YAH YAH!! " Pan shouted in agitation, now in her red gi, " WHO ELSE WANTS SOME!!! " she screamed up at

the sky. Hercule cocked an eyebrow as he walked into the room of his dojo where Pan had just successfully defeated all of his

students who happened to be in the room at the time. The group were now piled ontop of each other in an unconsious heap in

the middle of the floor.

      " Pan, are you oh-kay? You seem a little tense. " Hercule said, concerned.

      " YOU? OR MAYBE YOU? OR MAYBE YOU!!! " Pan pointed at people around the room until stopping at Hercule, who froze on

the spot.

      " Ah--I have a terrible cold today Panny, carry on! " Hercule laughed nervously, then sweatdropped as she resumed

beating up more opponents.

      " YOU IDIOT! DIDN'T I TELL YOU! THE GIRL! DOES **THAT** LOOK LIKE A GIRL TO YOU! " the man in the car shouted at the

one who had mis-kidnapped Goku, who was currently stuffing his face at a nearby cafe table.

      " Believe it or not, the girl was flying. " the kidnapper said.

      " FLYING, huh? " the one in the car gawked at him, " Man, you really screwed up! "

      " But Boss, that guy may still be a relative of the Capsule Corperation! He can't possibly be anywhere over his early

twenties! If younger at that! " the kidnapper explained, " Maybe he's Bulma's second son. "

      " Second so--I've never heard of her having more than two kids! The boy and the girl! " the boss said in surprise,

" Maybe that one there is her secret love child or somethin. "

      " Secret love child? " the kidnapper blinked, " HA! Boss you're genius! That's it! He's got to be-- "

      " --the payment comes to 700,000 zeni! " the woman at the cash register said. The kidnapper fell over, then weakly

handed her his credit card.

      " The 72 payment plan, please. " he squeaked out, his bottom right eyelid twitching while Goku happily rubbed his

stomach.

      " I'm full! " he chirped, then grinned over at the man, " Thank you so much for the yummy food, mister! "

      " No problem, really... " he said weakly.

      " Now sit back and watch how it's done! " the boss said as he dialed Capsule Corp on a payphone. Goku and the

kidnapper sat on the hood of the car, Goku blowing a bubble with a piece of gum he had bought at the cafe.

      " Hello? " Bulma's voice came on the phone.

      " Listen lady! I kidnapped your secret love child back here and I'm holding him hostage! "

      Bulma cocked an eyebrow, " My WHAT? "

      " You heard me! I kidnapped, " he looked back at the saiyajin.

      " Goku. " Goku said between chews.

      " --Goku! " he said into the phone.

      Bulma blinked, " Goku kidnapped? Did he get lost or something? "

      " NO! Listen! If you want to save him-- "

      " --*beep*beep*beep* Phone time expired, please depost another quarter. " the operator's voice came on. The boss

twitched.

      " Huh, he hung up. " Bulma said, confused.

      " Hey Bulma? Who was that? " Gohan called down to her.

      " Oh somebody saying Goku was lost. " Bulma put the phone down.

      " Toussan! " Gohan sweatdropped.

      " Don't worry about him, he'll get back somehow. Goku's old enough to take care of himself. "

      " What! Everyone's been treating you like a little kid? " Hercule said as he and Pan sat across from each other in a

cafe.

      " That's right! " Pan nodded stubbornly with her arms folded.

      " Here you go! " a waitress said, setting a pot of coffee and two cups down on the table, then skating off.

      " I mean, I'm not a little kid anymore and they're treating me like a baby! What do you think Grandpa S? " she asked

him.

      " That's terrible! "

      " Yeah! They should be sorry for that! " Pan said, happy he agreed with her. She poured some coffee into her cup and

picked it up to drink.

      " Would you like some sugar? " Hercule asked.

      " No. I like it black! " she said, trying to seem more adult. Pan took a sip and her face turned blue, " BLEH!! AAH!

That's so bitter! " she spat, " Disgusting! "

      " How could they treat you like a little kid! " Hercule said determindly.

      " That's right! " Pan pumped her fist in the air.

      " Pan is not a small child! "

      " That's right! "

      " Pan is...Pan is...PAN IS---my cute little angel! " Hercule glomped onto her. Pan twitched.

      " Listen Grandpa S, what's the difference between a baby and a "little angel?" " she asked flatly, pushing Hercule

off of her and onto the floor.

      Hercule frowned, " You're right, sorry Pan. "

      Pan sat back in her seat, " Well I should do something to show them just that! All I need now is a scheme... "

      " WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! " Goku squealed with joy as the roller coaster plummeted

down the ramp, the kidnapper seated next to him, terrified.

      " AHHHHH!! MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!! OH I HATE HEIGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--- " the rest of his sentence muffled

by the sounds of the rest of the group's excited screams.

      " Listen, I kidnapped Goku, and if you want to save him, you'd better get 500 million zeni ready. " Boss said into

another payphone, calling another number at Capsule Corp.

      " What? Go-ku? " V.2, who was in Vegeta's gravity room wearing the ouji's training uniform of the black tank top,

blue gi-ish pants, and teal boots said into the phone.

      " It's just change for rich people like you, isn't it? " the boss said as Vegeta walked into the room and nearly fell

over.

      " YOU'RE WEARING MY CLOTHES!! " Vegeta snapped at V.2, who turned so his back was facing Vegeta. The ouji sent him a

pouty-stubborn death glare and teleported infront of him, " WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY CLOTHES!! " he ranted, only to pause and

listen in on the phone.

      " And don't report this to the police. If you tell the police, Goku's a dead kid. "

      " Do what you want. See ya. " V.2 shrugged, hanging up. Vegeta nearly let out a shriek of terror and rage.

      " YOU BAKAYARO!! SOMEONE'S GOT KAKARROTTO!? "

      " Hm? " V.2 looked at him strangely, " No, that man said he kidnapped Go-ku. "

      " GOKU IS KAKARROTTO YOU IMBECILE!!! " Vegeta screamed at him. V.2 froze in place.

      " Ka-ka-rot--- "

      " --JUST GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES SO I CAN GO SAVE HIM YOU IDENTITY-STEALING KUSO!! " Vegeta shouted at him. V.2

pulled off and handed over the shirt, pants, and boots leaving the only item of his own that he was wearing, his briefs.

Vegeta ran out of the room, then stuck his head in the doorway again, " AND I DON'T WEAR BRIEFS EITHER!!! "

      V.2 sweatdropped and looked down at his choice in underwear, " What? A little individuality never hurt around here! "

      " Hello? Hello? " the boss said over the phone, then twitched to see hear a dead-tone.

      " STOP IT!! STOP IT PLEASE!! " the kidnapper wailed 20 feet behind him as the roller coaster hit another dip; Goku's

squealing along with the rest of the group on the roller coaster could be heard for miles around.

      " Boy! You guys were so nice to me today! I had SOOOO much FUN! " Goku beamed as he sat in the backseat of the car;

the boss driving the car and the kidnapper in the passanger's seat looking as if he had just finished throwing up and was

now twitching paranoidly and mumbing something about heights.

      " We were? " the kidnapper blinked, surprised.

      " Uh-huh! " Goku nodded happily, " So why are you guys doin this? Just killing time too, huh? "

      " We are....we're trying to make some money. " the kidnapper spoke up.

      " Kuso! I swear I'm going to get money from them! Even if I have to call every single phone number that place HAS! "

the boss gritted his teeth.

      " Listen, I gotta get going. I should pack the rest of my stuff up before the trip tommorow and it looks like the

sun's starting to set. " Goku said, glancing out the window.

      The boss froze, " Oh, please...give us just a few more hours. " he begged, then smiled nervously,

" Why don't we go to the zoo? "

      " WAAHH! PLEASE BOSS THAT'S ENOUGH! I can't do this anymore!! " the kidnapper shrieked, his eyes bloodshot and

twitching.

      " SHUDDUP! " the boss snapped. The kidnapper sat back in his seat, whimpering.

      " I really should get going. I mean, if I'm not back by nighttime, Chi-chan'll start to get worried about me. " Goku

said, seriously thinking of leaving.

      " Just wait for me to make one more phone call, please? " the boss pleaded, his eyes searching around the street,

" I mean, just wait for me to find a phone to call on first, alright? "

      " I would give you mine but Chi-chan took it away. " Goku nodded, slightly sorry at the loss of his little blue

cellphone, " AH! I can go get you one! You want one of those types of phone booths you used earlier, right? " he grinned.

      " Yes. "

      " Well that shouldn't be too hard. " the large saiyajin smiled as he hopped up and out through the car's sunroof,

then flew off.

      The boss jammed his foot on the brake pedal and whipped around along with the kidnapper, " He--he's FLYING!! "

      " SEE! I TOLD YOU! Just like the girl! " the kidnapper exclaimed, " Maybe the whole FAMILY can fly... "

      " HEL-LOOOOOO!!!!!!!! " Goku's voice shouted from above them. Both men got out of the car only to gawk at the sight.

Goku was hovering in the air above them holding an entire phone booth over his head, " This is what you were looking for,

right? "

      " AH...ahh.... " the boss choked out in shock.

      " Here you go! Have fun! " Goku dropped the booth causing it to crash into the ground; all the glass shattered around

the phone itself which ended up still in perfect condition. The boss and the kidnapper stared at him for a moment before

scrambling back into their car.

      " MONSTER!! HE'S A MONSTER!!! " the kidnapper screamed in terror as they drove off in a hurry down the hill. Goku

landed on the street and cocked his head.

      " Monster? But all I did was get their phone for them. I thought I was helping after all they did to make me have a

fun day. " Goku said, confused.

      " KAKARROTTO!! " a voice screamed from behind him. Goku jumped then whipped around to see a tired, panting Vegeta in

his navy blue training outfit with his spare training clothes draped around the back of his neck like a towel.

      " Little Veggie! Boy am I glad to see you! " Goku chirped, then looked concerned, " You seem so very tired. "

      " Panicked....heard about you on the phone.....mind too much in panic to concentrate enough to teleport....had to

fly instead... " Vegeta managed to say until he slumped onto the pavement on his rear.

      " Aww, lil-lil Veggie I was alright. I would've told you if I was in trouble. " Goku said, trying to help him to his

feet.

      " On the phone, they said someone kidnapped you. " Vegeta said, getting some of his oxygen back.

      Goku laughed, " Silly Veggie! Nobody kidnapped me! These two guys just took me in their car and let me eat at a cafe

and then we went to the amusement park and the one guy threw up cuz he was scared of heights and it was funny! " he grinned.

      Vegeta stared at him incrediously, " And where are these "two guys" right now? "

      " Oh, I think they had to go. I went to get the guy with the hat a phone to make his call on, but they both freaked

out and drove off. I guess they must have a trip tommorow too. " Goku said, deep in thought.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " YOU BAKA! YOU WERE KIDNAPPED AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE IT!!! "

      " ...huh? " Goku tilted his head.

      " Nevermind Kakarrotto, let's get back to Capsule Corp before it gets any darker out here. " Vegeta grabbed Goku and

prepared to teleport; his mind now free of anymore kidnapping fears. Goku grinned at him.

      " My hero! "

      The ouji fell over, then grumbled, got up, and teleported them back to Capsule Corp.

      " So! Veggie care for a stick of gum? "

      " Just go to bed, Kakarrotto! "

      And so, the night passes, and another one has begun.

      " Heh-heh, deja vu. " Trunks smirked as he prepared to leap out the window of his office; his fake glasses on this

time. The demi-saiyajin took a running leap and flew off only to screech to a halt to see V.2 smirking evilly at him from

only a few feet away.

      " Torunkusu, hello. "

      Trunks laughed nervously, " Ah, V.2. Hi. So...what are you doing out here? "

      " Oh, just enjoying the summer breeze, you know. " he shrugged, happily, then smirked at Trunks, " Bulma's been

telling me you've been shirking your duties lately, so we thought you could use a little vacation. "

      Trunks looked at the clone oddly, " Vacation? "

      " YOU'RE RUINING MY COOL SURFER HAIRCUT! LET GO LET GO LET GO!! " Goten wailed as V.2 dragged him and Trunks down the

hallway by the back collars of their shirts, " ...AND GIVE ME MY CELLPHONE BACK! I'm suffering from withdraw!! " he bawled as

the hand he usually held his cellphone up to his ear with shook violently.

      " Oh get over it ya big baby. " Trunks grumbled.

      " You're going too, Trunks. " V.2 said.

      " WAHHH! " Trunks yelped.

      Goten gulped, " But why do we-- "

      " --have to go! " Trunks whined, " HA! I can still finish your sentences! Your phone addiction CAN be cured! "

      Goten sent him a death glare, " At least I don't have to wear big thick glasses. "

      " Oh, these are fake. " Trunks said, pulling them out of his pocket.

      Goten grinned, " WOW! That's so cool Trunks! ...why do you wear fake glasses for? " he asked, sounding more like he

used to before he learned of the existance of cellphones.

      " To make me look smarter. Did you know that if you wear a fake pair of glasses that're thick enough, people can't

see your eyeballs and you can take a nap during a meeting without anyone noticing it? "

      " Ooh! " Goten took the glasses and put them on, " Haha! I'm a genius! "

      " Will you two be quiet! We're almost there! " V.2 said, restarting the panic within both demi-saiyajins.

      " You can't order me around! You're not my Toussan! " Trunks pointed out.

      " I'm his clone, that's good enough for Bulma. " V.2 nodded.

      " Ah, V.2? You see I can't go because you made a mistake. It, it was Gohan who wanted to help Toussan out! " Goten

gave him a cheesy grin.

      V.2 glared at him.

      " You wouldn't hit a guy wearing glasses now, wouldja? " Goten pouted. V.2 growled annoyedly and purposely turned so

Goten hit a bump, " OWW! " Goten handed the glasses back to Trunks, " Guess they don't work on clones of Uncle Veggie. "

      " It was my idea for you both to go anyway. " V.2 explained, " Neither of you have been doing any training at all

lately so it'll be a good experiance. I'm sure Ka-ka-rrot-to will be able to teach you something. "

      " Why don't YOU go then! " Goten exclaimed.

      " Ka-ka-rrot-to's wife says she doesn't want "anyone or anything even remotely resembling the Ouji" on the ship. "

V.2 said, slightly saddened.

      Goten looked around nervously to Trunks, who was at a loss, " Umm, V.2-san? I can't go tonight, you see, I have this

date with Parisu-chan! "

      " Parisu-chan? " Trunks blinked.

      " I'll let you meet her before I take her out, Parisu-chan is VERY nice! " Goten grinned.

      " Well you're going to have to break it then. " V.2 said.

      " WHA--WHAT?! " Goten would've fallen over if he weren't already on the ground.

      " What about MY work here at Capsule Corp? " Trunks spoke up, " I have all those meetings and clients and-- "

      " --Bulma says she will take over for you. She is still fully capable on handling presidential meetings and such for

you. After all it was her job before you inherited it. " V.2 nodded.

      Goten racked his brain for something else to say, " AH! Kaasan~! Kaasan would NEVER let her favorite son go into

outer space, V.2! "

      " I know, that's why Gohan's staying home. "

      " WAHH! " Goten fell over, then started whimpering, " How COULD she! "

      " Don't worry Goten, I still like you. " Trunks sweatdropped, patting him on the shoulder, " She would NEVER agree

with you if you were the REAL Vegeta, V.2! It's just because Kaasan wiped your memory and programed you like this! "

      " HAHA! VEGETA! That's it! Trunks we have to find your Toussan! He'll stop V.2! " Goten cheered.

      " Stop him from what? "

      Trunks and Goten turned to see Vegeta standing outside one of the doors dressed in the training outfit V.2 had stolen

from him the previous day. The ouji was holding a small backpack in one hand and drinking a pepsi with the other.

      " TOUSSAN! " Trunks beamed, " I never thought I'd be so happy to see you!! "

      Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " I mean, don't take that as an insult cuz it wasn't but-- " he stammered.

      " YOU EVIL CLONE'S TRYING TO SEND US BOTH INTO OUTER SPACE AND WE DON'T WANNA GO!! " Goten wailed, " PLEASE MAKE HIM

STOP! "

      " Oh, you won't have to worry about that. " Vegeta smirked as he walked past them and turned down another hall.

      " Is--is he going to do something to help us? Huh Trunks? " Goten looked over at his childhood friend with

nervousness.

      " I, I think he is. " Trunks said, then paled, " I hope he is. He sure sounded like he had a plan in mind. "

      " Bakayaro clone! How dare he try and take my place in the parental order as well! " Vegeta grumbled as he snuck out

towards the back of the ship and started his search for a hatch, " We'll I'll show him! AND Bulma, AND Onna too! " he rounded

a corner only to smack into something about his height and fall back, " AARG!! "

      " HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! " a voice snapped at him. Vegeta sat up and glared to see Pan glaring back at him.

      She paused, " Who the heck are you? "

      " Baka Chibi-Onna! " he said, getting up, " I am the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji, Vegeta Oujisama! " he said

boastfully.

      " You can't be Vegeta! Vegeta's taller than you! And he has less hair. " Pan pointed to his head.

      " That's my clone. Bulma made him in her lab to replace me. "

      " Owch. " Pan sweatdropped at the thought, " Well **I am Son Pan, 'the great and powerful', ah--well I'm great and**

powerful too! " she threw a punch in the air.

      " Uh-huh. " Vegeta said dryly, " You wouldn't happen to know of any trick back-doors to this thing, would ya? "

      " If I knew I wouldn't still be out here! " Pan complained, " Besides Toussan and Kaasan didn't tell me anything!

Everybody around here treats me like a baby just because I'm, SMALL. "

      " Welcome to my world. " Vegeta muttered, flashing back to half the baby-names the larger saiyajin had called him

over the years, " Doesn't mean you should rage over it. What we vertically-challanged saiyajins lack in height we make up for

in SHEER POWER! " he burst into ssj.

      " ... "

      " Can't go ssj either, can ya? "

      " No. " she frowned.

      " So what are you doing back here anyway. " Vegeta said, getting back to searching ship.

      " Looking for a trap door. "

      The ouji cocked an eyebrow, " Same as you, huh? "

      Pan nodded, then smirked, " I'm going to stowaway onboard the ship and beat up space-monsters with Ojichan so I can

prove to everyone else that I'm not a little kid like they think I am! " she said determindly, then frowned, " They wouldn't

let me on the ship because they don't trust me in space. "

      " Onna doesn't trust ME in space with Kakay either. Even though I know more about space-traveling than any of the

bakas even supposed to be BOARDING the ship! " Vegeta fumed, " All I hear is "There is no way I'm letting that evil Ouji go

out into space with MY Go-chan! They'll take off and never come back!". HA! "

      Pan paled, " Ouji? " she shook her head, " Wait, YOU'RE the "Ouji"? " she gawked.

      " Uh, hai.. " Vegeta said slowly.

      " Obaasan told me bedtime stories when I was little about a 10 foot tall evil monster called the Ouji who devoured

towns and kidnapped people if they didn't go to bed ontime! " Pan gasped.

      Vegeta looked at her for a moment, then burst into laughter, " BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! You must

have more Kaka-genes in you than you look to believe something like THAT! "

      Pan narrowed her eyes at him, " What? "

      " That's just some stupid story Onna must've made up about me because she hates me so much for trying to take my

peasant back from her. She probably doesn't want anyone else with Kaka-genes to like either! " Vegeta laughed, then paused,

" And why would I eat entire towns? " he cocked an eyebrow.

      " I don't know. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Hmm, say Kaka-girl? How would you like to join forces in the excursion to stowaway inside the ship? We could find

an opening easier if there's more than one person to look. " Vegeta offered, " I don't normally do this but you seem to have

been wronged by similar people for similar reasons as I. " he smirked, " Whadda ya say? We both sneak in and show Onna and

the others a thing or two about how well we can survive in deep space? " Vegeta held out his hand, " Deal? "

      Pan looked at him for a moment, then grinned, " Deal! "

      " Main power on? " Bulma said, shouting over to Gohan, who nodded.

      " Main power on! "

      " GOKU! Be careful! " Chi-Chi called from atop one of the rails.

      " Oh-kay! " Goku said happily, waving to her. The saiyajin was now wearing an extra adult-sized gi of the one he had

been shunk in.

      " I can't believe it turned out like this! " Trunks said with a sad look on his face, " I DON'T WANNA GO INTO OUTER

SPACE! "

      " Sheesh! You lost your sense of adventure with all those business-people around, didn't you Trunks? " Goten cocked

an eyebrow. His eyes lit up as the a beeping version of the mexican hat dance came from inside his back pocket. He whipped

out his yellow cell phone which he had swiped back from V.2 when the clone wasn't looking.

      " I thought V.2 threw that out on you! " Trunks snapped.

      " Did you get my message? I'm not going to be able to make it tonight. " Goten said, off in cellphone lalaland, " Oh

I will miss you too Parisu-chan! I would tell you where I'm going, but you probably wouldn't believe me. " he said, looking

up at the spaceship.

      " Gohan, have you seen Pan? " Videl said, walking up to her husband.

      " I think she said she was hanging out with Bura. " Gohan replied.

      Videl glanced upward, " Bura is over there. " she pointed to the girl. Bura was leaning over the edge of one of the

rails with V.2.

      " It's so exciting! I wish I could go into space with Ka-ka-rrot-to too, B.1. "

      Bura sweatdropped, " My name is Bura. "

      " Oh! Alright. " V.2 said brightly, " I wish I could go into space with Ka-ka-rrot-to too, Bu-ra. "

      Bura cocked an eyebrow, " What did Kaasan do to your brain when she reprogramed it anyway?! "

      Videl and Gohan stared over at the duo.

      Gohan stammered, " But, if Bura's over, there where is-- "

      " What? What did you say? The spaceship is so noisy. I said spaceship. I mean right now, I'm... " Goten shouted into

the cellphone while plugging his non-cellphone covered ear with his free hand's pointer finger. Trunks sighed and followed

Goku up the ladder.

      " Wow! look how big it is here! " Goku said in awe, " Bulma did such a great job. " he noticed Trunks get on a

platform, then followed him. The platform with a pole in the middle started to move up, " Haha! It's like a reverse fire

fighter's pole! " Goku laughed as they moved up a level, then stopped. Goku ran across the floor and into the pilot's booth

with excitement.

      " HIIIIII!! " a happy little voice chirped. Goku's jaw dropped to see Pan grinning excitedly at him, her head peeking

around the back of the captain's chair.

      " PAN?! " they both gawked at once.

      " Man you guys are slow! You're late and I'm tired of waiting! " she said, leaning over to top of the chair.

      " What do you MEAN, tired of waiting?! " Trunks cocked an eyebrow while Pan sat back in the seat with a big smile on

her face.

      " HEE~! LET'S ROCK 'N ROLL! " she whooped, pressing the takeoff button, " I heard that in a movie before! " Pan added

happily while Goku and Trunks had contorted looks of shock on their faces as the ship started to take off.

      " PAN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HE--AAAHHRGH! " Trunks fell back and slammed into the wall at the force made by the

ship as it left the ground.

      " I said--WAHH! " Goten yelped while still holding his cellphone as the force from the ship lifting off hurtled him

across the room while the rest of the gang gawked at the ship's early depature.

      " Goten-kun? Are you there? What happened? " a girl's voice said over the phone while Goten coughed from all the

smoke in the air. He wobbled up so he was sitting down, " Goten? "

      " Parisu? I think, I can make it tonight after all. " Goten said with a weak smile.

      The others watched the ship fly off in shock. Chi-Chi gawking on her knees, Gohan looking over his shoulder, Videl

and Bulma both looking up over the rail. A small chip plummeted down and hit the floor. Bulma picked it up.

      " I hope this isn't something important. " she said in shock of the early liftoff.

      Chi-Chi quickly looked around as if searching for something, " Hey Bulma? Where's the Ouji? " she asked uneasily.

      " I, don't know. " Bulma replied, an equal weight of fear hanging over her.

      Chi-Chi got up on her feet just after it hit her, she gritted her teeth and screamed up at the sky,

" OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! "

      " Did you just hear something? " Goku blinked, looking around in surprise.

      " No. " Trunks groaned, slumping in a nearby co-pilot seat while Pan happily enjoyed her spot in the pilot's chair.

      " Aw, don't feel too bad, Trunks! We're gonna have lots of fun! " Pan grinned at him.

      " I can't believe you hijacked the spaceship! I figured as long as I was going up in space with Goku-san & Goten, I

could at least get him off his cellphone habit! But NOOO, you have to sneak in and hijack the spaceship so I'm stuck up here

while Goten dives deeper and deeper into his obsessive habit of talking into his cellphone until the stupid thing starts

melding with his dna and becomes a part of his hand! " Trunks ranted.

      " ? " Pan and Goku cocked eyebrows at him.

      " This CAN'T POSSIBLY get any worse! "

      " Ah! My cue! " a voice in the same cheery mood as Pan's said from behind them. The trio whipped around to see Vegeta

standing there, grinning with a plate of pastries in his hands, " Cookies for Kakay? "

      " VEGGIE! " Goku squealed, glomping onto Vegeta, who wobbled back and miraculously kept the cookies from falling off

the plate, " MYVEGGIEISHERETOOIMSOHAPPYILUVYOULITTLEVEGGIE!!! " Goku said excitedly as he hugged the little ouji tightly,

" May I have a cookie, Veggie-chan? " he said w/big sparkily eyes.

      " Of course, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said, handing him the plate. Goku leaned the plate back and scarfed it all within

10 seconds. Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " I am happy VEGGIE is here! " Goku smiled warmly at him.

      " Ah, haha, right. " Vegeta said embarassingly, his face bright red.

      " Oh Toussan! YOU hijacked the spaceship TOO!? " Trunks said, shocked Vegeta was on the ship and disappointed, " I

thought you were going to try and stop your clone from sending Goten and I up in it! "

      " When did I say that? " Vegeta blinked.

      " URG! " Trunks groaned and sat back in his chair, " And I can't believe you dragged Pan into this too! "

      " Who? Kaka-girl? I didn't drag her or anybody into this. " Vegeta said.

      Trunks sweatdropped, " "Kaka-girl"?! "

      " I think that means Veggie likes you. " Goku whispered to Pan, who grinned at him in response.

      " Actually we both happened to bump into each other while plotting the same evil scheme. So I decided to propose we

join forces is stowing away in the ship; since we had both been wronged by similar people and were both decidedly banned by

Onna and the like from becoming passangers on the ship. "

      " Yeah! Veggie-san's cool! I only just completely remembered seeing him before when I was a chibi at the tournament.

Infact I think he's still wearing the same outfit. " Pan said, examining the ouji.

      " So you're partners in crime now, huh? " Trunks said flatly while twitching.

      " Well, you see us vertically-challanged saiyajins have to stick together you know. " Vegeta said proudly.

      " Veggie means they're both little! " Goku chirped. Vegeta and Pan sweatdropped. Goku looked over at Vegeta a moment,

then at his stomach and gasped, " Oh no! The ship is designed to only hold 3 people! And little Veggie is number 4! We'll

never have enough food for everybody! "

      " On the contrary. " Vegeta said, opening the backpack he brought with him to reveal hundreds of capsules, " Being

the ingenius ouji I am, I packed enough stuff to last me an entire year out here with you bakas and put it all in capsule

form! For instance. " he tossed one of the Capsule Corp capsules to the ground to reveal a large refridgerator, " Here's part

of my food supply! "

      " OOOH! Veggie is so pre-pared! " Goku clasped his hands together in awe.

      " That I am! " Vegeta beamed.

      Trunks twitched, " Why do I have the feeling that this is going to be a LONG year... "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

9:56 PM 8/16/2003

END OF PART ONE!

Vegeta: That was a long CHAPTER!

Chuquita: (nervous laugh) Ah, hahaha, sorry! (to audiance) Normally my chapters aren't this long. This was episodes 1 & 2 of

gt, so I think what I'll do is make 7 & 8 their own chapters instead of put them together like I did here. I didn't think it

would be longer than 80-some KB's.

Vegeta: And yet it's 108-some KB's instead. (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: Well, I'm happy with it though. I must've been in the typing-zone or somethin a few times this week because this

one just practically flowed out onto the keys. I think it's because I've had this idea sitting in the back of my mind for so

long that I knew exactly what to do. Heck this fic's been waiting since around last november to be written. (it was in the

same part of my old upcoming stories list as my last Christmas special was).

Goku: (smiles) I am HAPPY little Veggie came with us! It makes the trip to outer space so much more entertaining!

Chuquita: (happily) If you want to see the actual scripts for GT episodes 1 & 2, you can find them at dbzoa.net!

Goku: That's where we got 'um!

Chuquita: Oh! Also RyukoVulpix pointed out from a gt episode that I recently saw at dba, that hime means princess and she

looked up oujo and found it meant a high-class lady. I checked my own dictionary and there it said that hime

& oujo can be interchangable. If you spell oujo, ojou, THEN it would mean RyukoVulpix's definition. I wanna thank her for

the info though! And it was a funny episode, Oto-hime being the result of Oolong's "panty" wish and the dragon being ashamed

of it and all. Actually if you had a u onto the end of oujo, (oujou) it can mean a royal castle or to be at wits end.

Vegeta: (dryly) I can understand that last one.

Goku: (big grins for Veggie)

Chuquita: Ouji also has a lot of different meanings. It can be anything from the past, past events, ancient times,

alphabetic, a letter in the alphabet, an imperial or royal cause, and of course, a prince. (snickers) the first match found

in the dictionary for the word is ojamamushi, meaning "someone who gets in the way without serving any useful purpose".

Vegeta: (grins brightly)

Goku: Heeheeheeheehee~!

Chuquita: Gotta love those single words that mean entire sentences of stuff.

Goku: Haha! Veggie is a ojamamushi sometimes!

Vegeta: (snorts)

Chuquita: Oh! Also to Ryuko, I think I have the same Sonic & Tails plushies she was talking about, since I remember getting

some around that many years ago too! Now they're both in a plastic Marrazzo's bag tied up somewhere in my closet.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

Goku: I would NEVER tie Plushie up and stick him in my closet! Would I, Plushie! (pulls out his Veggie-sized Veggie plushie

and hugs it tightly)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops even more)

Chuquita: Some people voted, (I think they're votes?) for some of the fics on the list. The ones that got votes were

Goggieparody: 2

tailsnluv: 2

Veggietall: 1

Kakahawaiiexodancesscareveggie: 1

Piczilla: 1

Brolliparody: 1

Chuquita: Also Girl-with-too-many-aliasses, I'll try and scan some of my comics from "Doublemint" to e-mail you. Oh! And for

Nekoni, you can unlock Mr. Satan/Hercule by beating adept mode! :) I'm still having trouble unlocking Saiyaman though.

In advanced mode the computer's strategy is to knock you out of the ring since it can't beat you. (sweatdrops). I got really

close w/Veggie once though.

Goku: This seems like a very busy end Corner.

Chuquita: People left a lotta questions and stuff in their reviews for Doublemint's final chapter so I thought I'd answer a

few things here so I don't forget. Don't worry everybody, I'll definately get to one of the voted for ones after this fic.

It all depends on which one I feel like doing and which one I have the most ideas for. (to Veggie) You know sadly all 5 of

these episodes won't be airing with the other dubbed gt ones this October since Funi is currently skipping the first 16 ones.

(perks up) But that's oh-kay cuz I haven't seen any dubbed gt before anyway!

Vegeta: (grumbles) At least nobody gets to see how hideous I'd look with a mustache.

Goku: (grins) YEAH! Besides Veggie is so much more kawaii when he is clean shavin! (rubs finger where Veggie's mustache

would be)

Vegeta: (bursts into bright red color) (squeaks out w/wide eyes) Oh God....

Chuquita: Care to wrap things up guys?

Goku: HAHA! (waves Veggie's arm) Goodbye til part 2 everybody!

Vegeta: (panic) The underside of my nose is still tingling! CURSE YOU KAKARROTTO!!

Goku: (happily) (to audiance) May the pastries be with you!


	2. Pan's giant scissors l The Mexican Hat D...

9:47 PM 8/17/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from Shounen Jump #9

Veggie: And Kakarrotto, you're NEXT.

Chuey's Corner:

Goku: (big happy grin) I **AM?**

Vegeta: Yes you are. (snorts)

Goku: ...for what?

Vegeta: Uh,..I'm not sure.

Chuquita: (holds up shounen jump) (points to Veggie-panel) To be surpassed!

Goku: (as if enlightened) OH! (looks at Veggie w/concern) That'll take a WHILE, Veggie.

Vegeta: (twitches) What's THAT supposed to mean!?

Goku: (happily) Cookie for Veggie?

Vegeta: (brain shifts in confusion at sudden change of subject) Hai, sure. (takes the cookie) This, doesn't look very much

like a cookie, Kakarrotto.

Goku: (pouts) But I made it myself.

Vegeta: It's GREEN.

Chuquita: (sweatdrop) I hope that's mold.

Goku: Isn't lil Veggie gonna take a lil-lil bite of the yummy cookie I made all by myself?

Chuquita: (watching Veggie's face contort in digust) What happened to the other cookies?

Goku: They all got burnt-n-crispy. (sad lil face) (perks up) But somehow this one survived! (big grin) Just like Veggie!

Chuquita: Veggie isn't green.

Vegeta: (still sickened by mutant cookie) I'm about to be.

Chuquita: (to Son) You know the gt eps finally got up to one of my favorites! The Veggie Flashback Episode!

Vegeta: (decides to shove cookie in a drawer in the desk) How can you like it if it's just a group of collective flashbacks!

Chuquita: You're still compact and have your wild Veggie-haircut in the flashbacks.

Goku: (glomps Veggie) Haha! Z Veggie is MUCH littler than GT Veggie! And squishier too!

Vegeta: (insulted) I AM NOT SQUISHY!....AND SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU HUGGED MY GT SELF!?

Chuquita: Yah, there was a whole big scene where GT Veggie went in the shower to meditate; not clean himself off or wash his

hair, just meditate-- (glances over at Veggie)

Vegeta: (big grin) I'm mysterious that way...

Goku: Heeheeheeheehee~~

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) --anyway, his GT self has a physique that looks more like Son-kun's than Veggie's. It makes him seem

too bulky.

Goku: (holds out one of Veggie's arms) Z Veggie isn't bulky at all! Are you Veggie? (sweet lil smile)

Vegeta: (flatly) I'm starting to think you're insulting me on purpose.

Chuquita: But I did notice something I didn't see the first time that made me crack up. (glances over at Veggie) Also GT

Veggie's hair seems to be a little more anti-gravity than yours is, yours just accepts gravity when it's wet but his just..

didn't.

Goku: (moves Veggie's head as if he were speaking) (in a mock little voice) Chu-sama is ram-bel-ling.

Chuquita: (nervous laugh) Ah, sorry! Hahaha.

Vegeta: (yanks himself away from Goku) DO I LOOK LIKE A **TOY TO YOU!!**

Goku: (w/big wide-eyes) _Yes._

Vegeta: (uneasy) Oh...hai, well, (scoots his chair back a few feet away from Son)

Goku: (stares off at Veggie longingly) (makes a little waving motion)

Vegeta: (even more uneasy) CHU! DISTRACT HIS ATTENTION!

Chuquita: (cocks an eyebrow) What?

Vegeta: Kakarrotto's brain has moved off into one of those 'weird' moods again.

Chuquita: OH! Oh-kay. (to Goku) Did you know Veggie has lil Chi-hairs that spring over his ears when he's wet?

Vegeta: WAHH! (falls over) WHAT?!

Chuquita: (snickers) You do! During the episode you had some stray hairs and you had one bouncing over each ear like Chi-Chi

had during the Buu episodes.

Goku: (musing) Veggie can do MANY things Chi-chan can and used to do....with the exception of that one thing.

Vegeta: (plugs his ears with his pointer fingers and starts to loudly sing a song in his native language with his eyes

squinted shut)

Chuquita: Poor Veggie.

Goku: (waddles off to get a bucket of water)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops at Goku) And to think I had to defend him earlier today... (to audiance) Part 2's parody skips ahead

5 episodes to number 7!

Vegeta: (now back to normal since Goku is out of visual range) Trust me, you didn't miss much.

Chuquita: Hai, Giru; the metal-eating robot/dragonradar absorber; was introduced, the gang found their first dragonball--

which had to be yanked out of a dinosaur's mouth, Bulma found out the broken part was a stabilizer component for the ship,

Pan tried to take over the role of Captain of the spaceship, and Goku was mistaken for luggage.

Vegeta: (tries to picture Goku hiding in a suitcase that's way to small for him) "Luggage"?

Goku: (gleefully tip-toeing back to Veggie & Chu with a bucket-full of water)

Chuquita: Part 2's gonna go less by the script than Part 1 did. Actually there was a scene in part 1 that I meant to make

longer but the chapter got long enough already so I'm squeaking it in near this chapter's beginning. It also has a few more

parodyish changes to it than 1.

Vegeta: (grimacing) Bonus points to the person who can guess what's being switched right off the bat.

Chuquita: (pats him on the back) Aww! It's not that bad Veggie! Not for you at least--well, it is, but you know what I mean!

(big smiles)

Goku: (dumps bucket of water over Veggie's head)

Vegeta: GAHH!

Goku: (bounces infront) OOH! LEMMIE SEE LEMMIE SEE!

Vegeta: (twitches) WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU BIG BAKA!!

Goku: (tugging at Veggie's now limp wet hair) Veggie's hair's so pretty... (eyes widen) AWW!!

Vegeta: (flushes red) W--what is it NOW!

Goku: Veggie DOES have little hairs that go over his ears when it's wet like Chi-chan does when hers is dry! THAT'S SO CUTE!

Vegeta: (backs up and walks around to the other side of the desk to wring the water out of his hair) (stares at Son

paranoidly)

Chuquita: I **DO** have a hairdryer around here...somewhere.. (looks around)

Vegeta: I'm fine, REALLY.

Goku: (pouts) But I like Veggie's hair wet.

Vegeta: WELL I DON'T!! (shakes fist in the air) And if you don't like it then you can just have a nice talk with MY BRAND NEW

TASER! (holds up taser)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) What would you need with a TASER?

Vegeta: ... (thinks) I...don't know--BUT I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT ON KAKARROTTO!!

Goku: (tilts his head w/clueless smile on his face)

Chuquita: (nervous laugh) Ah, here's Part 2!

Summary: When Veggie makes a deal with Pan to become a 2nd stowaway on the spaceship, Goku and Trunks find out they have an

additional crew-member. However, thanks to a special cure created by the Ouji, Goku is now able to temporarily fight off the

curse and keep his adult body for weeks at a time! But will it along with the power of the saiyajin no ouji be enough to save

them from a giant earthquake-causing blob and an embarassing hypnotic dance on their journey to gather the dragonballs?

Find out!

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " AH-HAHAHA! AH-HAHAHA! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! " Pan laughed evilly as she finished tieing up Giru. The small robot

made a whirring noise, catching her attention and the two were soon locked in a wild-west type stare-down. Vegeta walked by

and cocked an eyebrow.

      " Uh, hey Kaka-girl? You oh-kay? "

      " Can't talk now, Veggie-san. Busy staring. " Pan said quickly. Vegeta shrugged and continued on into the bedroom

where Goku was sitting on his sleeping bag eating a hoagie.

      " Hey Kakarrotto? Ever get the feeling that the Kaka-girl back there isn't too fond of your new little friend? "

the ouji said, sitting next to him.

      " WhaddaumeanVeggie? " Goku said, his voice muffled by the sandwich chunk in his mouth.

      " She tied it up and is currently death-glaring at it from only a few seconds away. "

      " So? It's not like Panny's hurting Giru or anything like that. " Goku nodded.

      Pan zipped into the room in a quick hunt for something, " AH! " the demi-saiyajin grinned maliciously as she pulled

out a huge pair of scissors and ran back into the other room, " MUHAHAHAHAHA!! "

      Goku and Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Chibi-Onna. " Vegeta said dryly, " Must be her version of Onna Sr's bazooka. " he turned to Goku, " Does she always

have personality mood swings like this? "

      " I wouldn't know. I haven't seen her in four years. " Goku shrugged.

      " URG! Stupid monitor!! "

      Both saiyajins got up and peeked in a nearby doorway to see Trunks sitting frustratedly over a keyboard with a huge

monitor on the wall.

      " HI TRUNKS!! " Goku chirped louded.

      " WAH! " Trunks yelped at the sudden noise, " Oh, Son-san. Hi. I'm, uh, I was trying to contact back home with our

communications system but for some reason the power just went out. It's like somebody just came by and ATE the wires or

something. "

      " HELP HELP HELP! DANGER DANGER DANGER! " a little robotic voice screamed.

      Vegeta groaned, " Why can't everything just happen in the SAME room. " he said, turning around and walking back from

where he came, followed by Trunks and then Goku with his huge hoagie sandwich.

      The trio entered the cockpit to see Pan grinning happily with the giant scissors in her hands and Giru frantically

waving his arms and legs about, tied up to the wall.

      " Uh, Panny? Why did you tie Giru to the wall? " Goku said, confused.

      Pan turned to them and folded her arms, " Everyone gets punished when they do something bad. "

      " I could disagree with that. " Trunks sweatdropped at Vegeta who was grinning in the manner he usually did whenever

he just got away with something he wasn't supposed to do.

      " Can I tie VEGGIE to the wall when you're done w/Giru? " Goku chirped.

      " WAHHH! " Vegeta fell over, " NOT OVER YOUR LARGE DEAD PEASANT BODY!!! " he screamed, flustered and bright red.

      " Trunks! Help me! Trunks! " Giru shouted frantically.

      Trunks looked over at the little bot sympathetically and with a bit of amusement, " Pan do you really have to do

that to him? "

      " Yeah, come on! Giru was hungry too. " Goku agreed cheerfully as he shoved the hoagie deeper into his mouth and

chomped off another huge bite. Pieces of the hoagie fell onto the floor. Vegeta backed away from it, disgusted.

      " Trunks and Ojichan, you two are spoiling him too much. That's why he's been so naughty lately. Remember the other

day? He ate all the spare parts we bought! " she complained.

      " Maybe if we just hid them better it wouldn't find them. " Vegeta suggested.

      " I WOULD capsulize our stuff if YOU weren't using all the capsules for your own belongings, Toussan. " Trunks

muttered.

      " *MUNCH*MUNCH*MUNCH*! " a sound came from where Pan had been pointing. She yelped to see Giru eating her giant

scissors, " Energy recharged! Energy recharged! "

      Pan narrowed her eyes at Giru, " You don't care WHAT I say, DO you? Well maybe I'll just shut you down and turn YOU

into a pair of scissors, how would you like THAT? " she snickered evilly.

      " *cough* Chibi-Onna. *cough*. " Vegeta fake-coughed to Goku and Trunks. Goku blinked and Trunks sweatdropped.

      " Alright. We'll get some more food for Giru at the next stop, oh-kay Pan? " Trunks sighed, defeated.

      " AND another pair of scissors! " Pan said excitedly, making the motions with her fingers as if she were using a

pair.

      " Hn. " Vegeta glanced up at the eaten part of the ship, then pulled something out of the supply closet and fitted it

into the spot, " There. That should get your communications working again Tru-- " he froze as a lavender blurr rushed past

him and through the next room into the third one down. Trunks started typing frantically until the monitor suddenly turned

on to display the front lawn of Capsule Corp.

      " AH! " he turned to the others who, once again, had to make the long trek back across the ship.

      " What now? " Vegeta said, getting annoyed at the walking.

      " I'm using our communications to get in contact with Goten. I figure since I can't be there to help him with his

cellphone addiction, I can try and explain his problem to his girlfriend and maybe she can help him kick the habit. "

      " Parisu? HAHAHAHA! " Pan laughed ecstatically.

      " Why do I have a feeling that was not a good sign. " Trunks grimaced. He hit several buttons which searched through

a few different cameras until he spotted Goten sitting on a bench with a girl, his cellphone and hand practically pinned to

his ear, " Is that her? " Trunks asked.

      Pan looked at the girl; brunette, brown eyes, yellow dress, happy clueless look on her face, " Yup. That's her. "

      " Good! " Trunks grabbed the microphone, " GOTEN! "

      " Trunks? " the demi-saiyajin said in reply, surprised and looking around.

      " Oh my God! Goten, that tree is talking to you! " Parisu said, shocked.

      " I'm not a tree! I'm coming from outer space! I'm talking to you via satelites that are placed inside some of the

security cameras around the building. " he explained.

      " ...oh. " Parisu looked very confused.

      " Goten, who are you talking to? " Trunks asked him simply.

      " Uh, Parisu. "

      " They why do you have your cellphone up to your ear. "

      " It is-- " Goten blinked, then looked over at his arm, " OH! It is! " he put his arm and the phone down.

      " WOW! Is that one of the 6000 series! I have one too! " Parisu gasped with excitement as she pulled out a blue

version of Goten's yellow one.

      Goten's eyes widened, " We have the same type of phone... " he mused, then looked at the camera, " DID YOU SEE THAT

TRUNKS! We have the SAME TYPE of phone! " he gave Parisu a hug while Trunks's shoulders slumped, his jaw hanging open,

" My ring tone is the "Mexican Hat Dance"! What's yours? "

      " "La Cucaracha!" Oh my God even our ring tones go together! They're from like, the same country! " Parisu beamed.

      A dark cloud of doom hung over Trunks's head. Pan patted him on the shoulder comfortingly.

      " Kaka-spawn #2 actually found a girlfriend who SHARES his level of INTELLEGENCE?! " Vegeta looked surprised,

then sweatdropped to see the couple eagerly playing with each other's phones, " I pity their children. If they have any...if

they even KNOW how to have any. "

      " I can't believe it...I'VE LOST MY SIDEKICK **FOREVER!! " Trunks wailed as he spun around dramatically and hit the**

off button just as Goten looked up at him curiously.

      " Hey Trunks?-- "

      " *sniffle*....I'll never save him now! I'll come back to Earth to find he's had the stupid phone surgically attached

to the side of his head!! " Trunks exclaimed.

      " Um, Trunks? " Goku said.

      " NO! Leave me alone to tend to my sorrow! " Trunks sniffled.

      " TORUNKUSUUUUUUUUUU!!! " a voice shouted over the machine as the monitor popped back on using a camera from a

different location; this one in the living room of Capsule Corp. Bura stood infront of the monitor looking very distraught,

" TRUNKS WHERE'S TOUSSAN I NEED TO TALK TO--TOUSSAN! " she turned towards where Vegeta was standing, " Oh Toussan! Your evil

tall clone told me such a horrible lie I had to contact you and make sure it wasn't true! "

      " Uh, oh-kay. " Vegeta looked slightly confused.

      Bura's eyes watered and her lips quivered, " V.2 SAYS I'M A CLONE TOO AND HE SAID I ONLY HAVE ¼ OF YOUR GENES

INSTEAD OF HALF CUZ THAT'S ALL KAASAN NEEDED FOR IT TO WORK AND I'M NOT A CLONE AM I TOUSSAN!! "

      The little ouji gawked, " Of course you're not a CLONE just because you look exactly like your mother! I mean look

at Trun--uh, I mean, look at Pa--no. Look at Goten! He looks just like Kakarrotto if Kakarrotto's hair could grow like a

human's! "

      " My POOR ADDICTED sidekick! " Trunks wailed again, " Hn, maybe I should explain to him the dangers of cellphone

radiation. YEAH! He'll stop if he finds out that holding a cellphone up to your head all day could cause you to sprout

fingers out of your ear! Haha! That'll freak him out real good! " he grinned in an adult version of his chibi self's evil

plotting grin.

      " But my data shows B.1 was a previous cloning experiment. " V.2 bounced infront of the camera, " It was during the

first few rounds of Bulma's mid-life crisis, back before technology advanced enough for her to create a clone aged the same

age as it's donor, " She would obviously need quite a bit of your dna but change most of it into becoming non-dominant and

enabling her to relive her youth through her daughter such as--- "

      At this point Bulma moved into view on the screen and tackled V.2 to the ground, smacking him over the head screaming

at him. Bura backed away from them, then looked over pleadingly at Vegeta, " WELL!?? "

      Vegeta sighed, " You're NOT a clone, Bura. You CAN'T be! Especially when I perfectly remember the night I-- " he

paused for a moment and looked up to see Goku staring into space with a happy smile on his face, " --don't feel comfortable

talking about my intimate life with Kakarrotto standing less than a foot away from me WILL YOU LEAVE THE ROOM! "

      " But I luv Veggie. " Goku said w/big teary sparkily eyes.

      " ACK! I NEVER SAID I DIDN'T "LUV" YOU!! " Vegeta snapped.

      " Then it *IS* true, little Veggie *DOES* ~*luv*~ me! " the larger saiyajin squealed.

      " I mean, I even always thought of myself as being sort of a sister to Jitto and Goggie since I was born after you

and Kakarroujo bonded using the portara fusion earrings and you each ended up with a little of each other's dna in you! "

      " Aww, I am a Mommy. Again! " Goku smiled, touched.

      " And now YOUR CLONE says I'M a clone TOO?? " Bura shouted.

      " Oh, don't listen to V.2, sweetie! " Bulma popped her head up into the shot, " Sometimes his brain-wiped mind gets

the best of him you know. "

      " Really? " Bura said.

      " Really. " Bulma smiled.

      " Hey is Veggiesclone oh-kay down there? " Goku asked peering at the monitor.

      " KAKA-RROTTO! " V.2 said gleefully, bouncing back into the shot, "  OH KAKA-RROTTO! YOU ARE SO SPECIAL TO ME! " he

said w/big sparkily eyes, " Now if only I could remember why.... "

      Goku sweatdropped, " Umm, I guess we'll be seeing you then. "

      " Byebye! " V.2 waved eagerly to him.

      " HEY! " Bura's voice shouted from behind him, " DON'T SHUT THAT OFF YE-- "

      " ... " the group stared at the screen.

      " You know what Toussan? " Trunks said finally, " Maybe we can make it without the communications for a little

while. "

      " Go remove the part then? "

      " Uh-huh. "

      Vegeta shrugged and walked off to do so. The ouji sighed. He had to admit, the trip so far had gone a little too

smoothly and too boringly for him. He was a saiyajin. In space. In his element. He needed a challange. An attack by an enemy

ship, a meteor shower, anything! Vegeta removed the makeshift part he had used to get the monitor working again.

      " Dragonball detected! Dragonball detected! " Giru waved his arms about. The ouji glanced over at him, then out the

window and gasped to see a planet straight ahead, " 10,200 km Ahead! "

      Vegeta eyed the robot suspeciously, then quickly input the distance from the ship to the planet, " 10,200 km. Heh,

whadda you know. " he turned and went back to the other room, " Kakarrotto, there's a dragonball on the planet up ahead.

Have Trunks land the ship there. I'm going to get changed. " he said, climbing a nearby staircase.

      " Aye-aye, little Veggie! " Goku happily saluted him.

      " Since when is he the Captain, you the 2nd in Command, and I'm just the pilot! " Trunks complained.

      " Since now! " Vegeta shouted back, " Now hurry up before we crash into that planet instead of land on it! "

      Trunks sighed and dragged himself back to the cockpit, " Of course, your highness. " he said sarcastically.

      " Wow, looks like we got lucky this time! Not a single person here! " Trunks smiled as the quartet stood outside

the ship ontop of a grassy hill while Giru floated around, having been freed by Trunks as soon as they landed the ship.

      Vegeta snorted, " Well this stinks. How am I supposed to strike the fear and terror enveloped by people who witness

the power of the great and powerful saiyajin no Ouji if there is no one around for me to strike fear and terror into! "

      " Where'd you get that outfit anyway? " Trunks cocked an eyebrow. The ouji was wearing his old black and white

battlesuit from Namek; the last authentic one he wore. He had managed somehow to fix the large gaping hole in the front and

back from when he had forced Kuririn to blast him; along with the smaller ones from when Freeza attempted to kill him.

      " OH! **I** remember this one! Veggie poured his SOUL out to me in it! " the larger saiyajin said in awe as he felt

the sleeves.

      Vegeta twitched, his face bright red, " I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE AND NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! "

      " Veggie cried so hard to me! " Goku sniffled, then glomped onto the ouji, " Oh VEGGIE! I am so happy you were

brought back with everyone else on Namek! "

      " Do YOU know what he's talking about? " Pan said, confused.

      Trunks shook his head, " No idea. "

      " Mmmmm...............I'm hungry now. " Goku said. Vegeta fell over.

      " BAKA! AFTER YOU ATE THAT HUGE MONSTEROUS SANDWICH!! "

      " ...yes. "

      Vegeta grumbled, " Fine! AFTER we find the dragonball I shall fix you something to eat. "

      " YAY! " Goku cheered, dashing off.

      " I gotta give Veggie-san this, he's a good cook! " Pan smiled.

      " Dragonball detected! Dragonball detected! Northeast, 205 miles! " Giru shouted, waving his arms about.

      " HOORAY! OFF WE GO THAN! " Goku cheered, " COME ON GUYS! The faster we get the dragonball, the faster we can get

back to the ship and have Veggie make us some yummy snacks! "

      Trunks looked over at Vegeta, " I'm starting to think how much more of a pain this trip with Goku-san would be

without you. "

      Vegeta smirked, " It always feels nice to be appreciated you know. Especially by the peasants. " he said, then

ran off after Goku, " WAIT FOR ME KAKARROTTO!! "

      Pan blinked, " "Peasants"? "

      Trunks sighed, " LONG story... "

      " Speaking of PEASANTS... "

      " Wow! So there ARE people on this planet after all. "

      " How come all their ears are shaped like Piccolo's? "

      " And how are WE supposed to know that, Kakarrotto!? "

      Vegeta, Pan, and Goku conversed while Trunks spied on the group of people who were all surrounding one house. The

quartet sneaked to the back of the crowd and started shoving their way through.

      " Um, excuse me. " Trunks said, tapping one of the people on the shoulder, " Is something wrong here? "

      " It's Zunama. " he said sadly.

      " Zunama? " Goku said looking down at the man, baffled.

      " Dragonball found! Dragonball found! " Giru said, overjoyed. The group all turned their heads towards the robot and

looked to see a girl sitting in a chair with the 6-star dragonball woven into her ponytail like a hair accessory.

      " It's the 6-star ball! " Goku grinned as he and the others ran over to the girl.

      A man came up to them, " Who...who are you guys? Barging into my house without introductions? "

      " Apparently they don't recognize me in this part of the universe like the last planet. " Vegeta mumbled to himself,

partially disheartened that he couldn't scare the natives.

      " Ah...we're really sorry. We're just excited about finding the dragonball. " Trunks tried to explain, " We came all

the way from a far off planet called Earth, hoping to find this lost ball. I'm sorry that we got so carried away. "

      The man looked at them, peeved, " I don't know what you are doing here, but we're in the middle of a crisis here.

We don't have time to worry about anyone else! "

      " Doma, there's no reason for you to get mad at these people. " the girl in the chair said comfortingly.

      " Lenu... " he looked at her with concern.

      " Hey mister, what is a Zunama? " Goku interupted, only to be tugged on the gi by an old man, who cleared his throat.

      " Zunama is a hideous monster who has been terrorizing our village. He has the power to cause earthquakes just by

waving his two long antennae. From time to time, he comes down to our village and demands impossible things of us. " he

explained, " Only he's emerging very often lately and his impossible demands have been escalating each time. And the last

time he was here he demanded something of us totally unacceptable! "

      " Unacceptable! " Goku chirped as if it were fun word to say. Vegeta sweatdropped, " Heeheehee. "

      " Danger approaching! Danger approaching! " Giru panicked all of a sudden, moments later the ground began to shake.

      " It's Zunama. He's come back. " the old man paled.

      " Danger approaching! Danger approaching! Danger approaching! Danger! Danger! Danger, Will Robinson! " Giru shouted

frantically only to have Pan bop him over the head.

      " Knock it off! Do you think we're all deaf!? " she exclaimed, annoyed only to look up and pale at the large greenish

blue blob before them. He had stubby arms and legs and a frog-like face with antennae sticking out of either side of his

cheeks like a long mustache.

      " So which one will be my bride? " Zunama announced. The four visitors in the crowd fell over.

      " HIS BRIDE?! " Pan exclaimed flabbergasted.

      " THAT'S DISGUSTING! " Vegeta snapped, green in the face.

      Trunks nearly choked, " You mean...that "totally unacceptable" thing was... "

      The old man frowned, " That's right. My daughter Lenu is the one with the bad fortune. "

      " THAT'S NOT RIGHT! THAT'S A HUMAN SACRIFICE! " Trunks snapped angrily, " HOW UNCIVILIZED CAN YOU GET!? "

      The creature danced around, oblivious to what Trunks had just said, " I can't believe I'm really getting married!

How happy I am! How happy I am! Congratulations to me! Congratulations to me! Happy Zunama! Lucky Zunama! La, la, la! " it

sang while bouncing around while the others gawked.

      " I wonder if HE knows who I am. " Vegeta pondered at the thought of the ego-rush he'd get from having a giant feared

monster run off in terror at the sight of the little ouji.

      " Veggie shush! " Goku whispered.

      " What! I can't have a little fun! At least I know the general direction of where in space we are! " Vegeta huffed.

      " HEY! What's going on there!? " Zunama said, annoyed at the unreplying populous, " Give me the bride now, or

I'm gonna cause another earthquake! "

      " ... "

      A vein bulged on Zunama's forehead, he paused and grinned, " Okay, I guess you want me to wave my antennae, is that

it? "

      Frightened screams came from the crowd.

      " This doesn't look good!! " the old man said in horror.

      " Okay, then I'll do it! " Zunama wiggled his antennae wildly and within seconds a large earthquake covered the area,

shaking nearly the whole group to the floor.

      " I can't believe it! He really is capable of causing earthquakes! " Trunks's eyes bulged out of his head.

      " So what is your answer? You'd better give me what you promised, or I'll have the volcano erupt next! " he said

with a gleeful look on his face as the ground continued to shake.

      " HA! WE CAN EASILY OUTRUN ANY BAKA VOLCANO! " Vegeta boasted. Goku yelped and slapped his hand over the ouji's

mouth, pulling him back under the table with the rest of their gang.

      " I'll do it! I'll really do it! You know I can do it! " the creature said in a sing-song voice.

      " Wait!!! " Lenu shouted frantically.

      Zunama grinned and looked over his shoulder, " Will you be my bride? Haha! What is your name, huh? " he said, his

antennae still wiggling.

      " My name is Lenu. I'll do it. Please stop causing earthquakes! " she pleaded.

      " Lenu-san! " Pan gasped.

      " Don't!! " Trunks shouted.

      " LENU!! " Doma exclaimed, waving his arms about to go after her only to have several villagers around him hold him

back.

      " Doma, I know how you feel, but there's nothing we can do about this! " one of the villagers said to him.

      " We've got to do something about this! " Pan said, worried.

      " LET GO! LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW! LENU!! LE-NUUUU!! " Doma shouted as he frustratedly dragged his body across the

floor with almost a dozen other villagers holding onto him.

      " He's certainly persistant, I'll give him that. " Trunks sweatdropped.

      " I say let him go after her and I'll take care of the disgusting hideous blue blob for you. " Vegeta said, sickened

at the sight out the window. Zunama was on his stomach and waving his antennae around Lenu as if he were a metal detector at

an airport.

      " You're so cute! I like you! You'll be my wife. " Zunama smiled, then got up, " I'll come back tomorrow. You be a

good girl and wait for me. One more thing. Be pretty and wear a wedding dress for me. " he grinned widely, then bounced off,

chanting, " Earthquake, thunder and Zunama... "

      Lenu twitched as the results of the situation she had just put herself into went into effect. She backed up in horror

, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted.

      " LENU-SAN! " Pan and the others gasped.

      " Hm, you know this sorta reminds me of something that has happened to me before, yet I cannot remember what that

thing happens to be. " Goku wondered outloud.

      " I think I would remember a giant monster with earthquake-causing antennae, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said flatly.

      " No, it was before Veggie...I think. If only I could remember WHAT, then I would know how to solve this problem... "

      The ouji turned to go back inside, and muttered sarcastically, " Goodluck, Kakarrotto. "

      " Thank u little Veggie for I will try! "

      " Food always helps me think harder! " Goku said to himself as he sat on a stool in the kitchen. Various cooks rushed

about the room preparing food while the large saiyajin happily sniffed the air. His eyes alighted on what looked like a plate

of bite-sized fruits. Goku looked down at his stomach and grinned, " A little snack before Veggie prepares that meal for me!"

he hopped off the stool and sneaked over to the table on his knees, then reached his hand up to grab a mini-apple only to be

twapped on the hand by a cooking utencil, " Oww! " he rubbed it, pouting.

      " What do you think you're doing! A grown man trying to sneak food from the table! " a heavyset woman shook her

stirring spoon at at him, " All this food is for tommorow's wedding! You can't take anything from here! "

      " ...can I take it from you tommorow? "

      " NO! "

      " ...you know, today is yesterday's tommorow. "

      " ... " the woman looked confused at Goku's sudden deepness long enough for him to grab a plate of muffins and run

off. She looked around, now back to reality, " Now where did he go? " she shrugged it off and went back to cooking.

      " Don't worry! We'll beat that Zunama guy! " Pan said determindly as she, Trunks, and Vegeta stood on one side of the

bed Lenu had been placed in. Lenu's boyfriend, father, and sister on the other side, " And if we succeed, will you give us

that dragonball in return? " she said, grinning sneakily while pointing to it.

      " But, is it really possible for you to defeat Zunama? " the old man asked, concerned.

      " Don't worry! Ojichan, Veggie-san, and Trunks here are the three strongest men on our planet! And I happen to be the

strongest woman on our planet! Right? " she grinned over at Trunks and Vegeta.

      Vegeta smirked boastfully, " Not to mention that you are also in the presence of the GREAT AND POWERFUL saiyajin no

ouji! I, along with Kakarrotto, are also legendary super saiyajins! "

      " *A-hem*! " Trunks gave an attention-getting cough.

      " Oh yeah, and Mr. C.E.O here is too...you DO still remember how to go super saiyajin, don't you Trunks? " Vegeta

asked suspicously. Pan elbowed Vegeta in the gut.

      " Hey! They don't have to know if he or I can or can't go ssj! " Pan whispered to him, " As long as we get another

dragonball out of this. You want to remove that curse from Ojichan, don't you Veggie-san? "

      " OF COURSE I CARE ABOUT MY PEASANT! THAT'S ONE OF THE REASONS I CAME WITH YOU ON THIS TRIP IN THE FIRST PLACE! "

Vegeta snapped defensively.

      " Uh... " Pan sweatdropped, then turned back to the others, " After all, you don't want Lenu to become the wife of

that hideous monster, do you? "

      " Pan-chan. " Lenu smiled gratefully at her, turning her head towards the girl.

      " I'll go too! " Doma nodded detemindly.

      " Doma! " Lenu beamed.

      " I can't let Lenu go through this ordeal alone! I'll go with them and fight Zunama! " he said.

      " Let's do it together, Doma-san! Let us help you get rid of that monster! " Trunks agreed.

      " Yeah! I'd be happy to fight a strong guy. " Goku said, walking into the doorway with the plate of muffins in his

hands.

      " I told you not to take the food, you naughty man! " the heavyset woman walked up to him aggitatedly and smacked

Goku on the butt, then took the muffins back. Goku's face flushed pink and he rubbed his rear in slight pain.

      The entire group turned to him, gawking, mortified.

      " Kakarrotto! " Vegeta groaned, embarassed, then suddenly stomped out into the hallway, " AND WHERE DO YOU GET OFF

SLAPPING **MY** PEASANT'S BEHIND, LADY!! " he yelled angrily, " YOU GET BACK HERE I'LL SHOW YOU HOW PAINFUL SLAPPING CAN BE! "

      " Ha! BRING IT ON, SHORTY! " the woman shouted back challanging.

      " "SHORTY"!!! " Vegeta exploded.

      Goku laughed nervously, " Veggie my butt's alright, really! "

      " AT LEAST I'M NOT FIVE TIMES **MY NATURAL BODY WEIGHT!! " Vegeta yelled back down the hall.**

      " Okay... " Goku trailed off, " I'll do it for your sake, Lenu! " he said, determined, then started striking a series

of poses which would've made Saiyaman proud.

      " Baka, you just came in here! You don't even know what we're talking about! " Vegeta exclaimed. Goku paused.

      " Oh....Veggie's right. " he looked over at them, " SO! What are we talking about? " he said with a cheesy grin.

      " Going to fight Zunama and save Lenu from becoming his wife! " Trunks explained.

      " Oh! OH-KAY! I will come with you! " Goku said cheerfully. He looked around suspicously, then pulled a muffin out of

his pants pocket and shoved it in his mouth, " I AM VICTORIOUS! "

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " If you wanted a muffin so bad I could just go back to the ship and get you one. "

      " No thank you little Veggie 'o mine! " Goku swallowed the treat, " Maybe later! "

      " So can we do it? " Trunks asked eagerly.

      " PLEEASE! " Pan said with an equal amount of eagerness.

      " Okay... " the old man said, " ...please, help us. "

      Vegeta sweatdropped at the lack of enthusiasm in the old man's voice.

      Pan zipped over to Lenu, grinning Son-style, " Great! Now, Lenu, there's one thing I'd like to ask of you... "

      " It's BEAUTIFUL! " Pan said in awe as she stared at the dress on the manniquen, which consisted of a hat-like

headpiece with a pink veil, a reddish-pink jacket, black tube-top, blue sash, and pink, yellow, blue, and purple dress, " So

this is the wedding dress style on this planet! "

      " Heh, you should've seen the martial garments on Bejito-sei. Now THEY were "beautiful". " Vegeta said proudly,

folding his arms.

      " Realllly, Veggie? " Goku said, intregued.

      " Mmm. " Vegeta nodded.

      Lenu smiled at the outfit from the chair she was sitting in. Her legs still weak from prolonged shock, " Yes. I was

supposed to wear it for-- "

      " Don't worry, don't worry. You'll be able to wear this dress for your real groom. " Pan said happily.

      " Thank you Pan-chan. " Doma put his hand on Lenu's shoulder, grateful.

      " What are you so interested in that dress for anyway? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, walking over and tugging on the

skirt.

      Pan smiled in a content manner uncannily similar to the one the ouji normally got on his face as soon as he had

completed forming an evil scheme, " You'll see... "

      " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! " a frightened scream of anguish echoed

throughout the household.

      " Veggie-san will you be quiet for one second! " Pan said annoyed as she struggled with the ouji to get the dress

over his head.

      " WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU BAKA CHIBI-ONNA LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!! " Vegeta yelled at her, then gasped for air as his

head finally popped through a hole, " DO I LOOK LIKE A GIRL TO YOU!! "

      " Panny, why are you tryin to put the fluffy dress on my little Veggie? " Goku asked curiously, leaning over them.

      " THAT'S WHAT I'D LIKE TO KNOW! " a clearly angry Vegeta screamed up at him.

      " Be quiet Veggie-san! " she said to him, then turned to Goku, " Veggie-san is going to be a decoy! "

      Goku blinked, " A decoy? "

      " I don't like the sound of that. " Vegeta grimaced, looking down at the dress.

      " Yes. Now listen, tomorrow we'll have Veggie-san pretend to be a bride and go to Zunama's place. Then let him drink

a lot and get him drunk, and once he falls asleep, we'll--- " she yanked away a curtain to expose a gigantic pair of

scissors, " --cut off Zunama's antennae with these!!! "

      " Pan's plan dangerous! " Giru said, gripping on tightly to Trunks's shoulder.

      " I'M NOT A FEMALE!! " Vegeta screamed up at the ceiling.

      Trunks looked at the scissors with genuine fear, " PAN! WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET A GIANT PAIR OF SCISSORS! "

      Pan just grinned back at him, " :D "

      " Ah, I see, if you cut Zunama's antennae off he won't be able to threaten the people with any more earthquakes. "

Vegeta said rubbing his chin in throught, " Pretty ingenius, almost on par with my own brand of evil plots. " he said

admirably, " BUT I'M NOT DRESSING IN DRAG!!! " he roared at Pan.

      " Yeah, I guess you're right. You don't make a very pretty girl anyway. " Pan said.

      Vegeta fell over, " WHAT!! " he snapped, instantly back on his feet.

      " It doesn't fit you right anyway, just look how how big it is on you. " they both turned towards the mirror.

      " A little too gaudy if you ask me. " Vegeta muttered. Pan smacked him on the back of the head, " OWW! "

      " VEGGIE-SAN! DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS INFRONT OF LENU! SHE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!! " Pan screamed, embarassed.

      Vegeta lamely glanced over his shoulder at Lenu, " Oh. Hi. " he said flatly, then turned back to Pan, " I am NOT

dressing up like a girl!! I HAVE MY PRIDE YOU KNOW!! "

      Trunks mock-laughed, " Oh-HO, do we all know about your "pride", Toussan. "

      " Well if it's too big for you I certainly can't fit into it. " Pan said sadly, motioning to the fact that she was

actually shorter than Vegeta by several inches. This fact inflated Vegeta's ego slightly.

      " I AM taller than you, aren't I? " he gave a big toothy grin.

      Pan thought for a moment and looked at Vegeta, " Veggie-san if YOU can't wear this, than-- " an evil grin appeared on

her face and she looked over her shoulder, " Torunkusuuu! " she said sweetly. Trunks froze in place, the demi-saiyajin on his

way to tip-toeing out of the room.

      " Ah, I can't wear that thing, Pan-chan! I mean, just look at me and Lenu! " he grabbed Lenu out of her chair and

pulled her against him, a surprised and confused look on her face, " I mean, just look at our coloring! I have lavender hair,

hers is black! I have blue eyes, she has black ones! I have a slightly pale skin due to being cooped up at work all summer,

hers is nicely tanned from doing outside activities! " Trunks laughed nervously, trying to plead his case.

      " I'm not letting you dress my son up in drag either. " Vegeta glared at Pan.

      " Alright alright! Geez guys! Don't you wanna help Lenu at all! " Pan gave them a mock-pouty look. Both the father

and son stared at her with equal sarcastic expressions, " Ugh! Fine! Be that way! " she looked around the room and burst into

a grin at the sight of Goku sitting on a chair in the corner stuffing another stolen muffin into his mouth.

      Goku tilted his head at her, " Panny why do you have that creepy look on your face? "

      " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! " a higher-pitched, frightened scream of

anguish echoed throughout the household.

      " Hahaha! Son-san! It looks great on you! " Trunks grinned at him, amused. Goku sat in the chair looking downward

with a pouty expression on his face and his cheeks glowing bright pink with embarassment. The large saiyajin whimpered.

      " The size is just perfect! " Pan clasped her hands together. Vegeta looked on with a worried unease.

      " Veh-GEEEE~~ " Goku whimpered, looking over at the little ouji with sad desperate eyes. Vegeta's face turned bright

red.

      " DON'T LOOK AT ME KAKARROTTO!! " Vegeta exclaimed, " **I'M** not the one who fits into the dress, you know! " he

turned away, twitching with his face still bright red.

      " Now, you have to wear some makeup, then change the hair, and put the veil on.. " Pan cheerfully rattled off.

      Goku froze in horror along with Vegeta, who's expression went un-noticed due to he had his back towards the others.

The little ouji's heart nearly thumped right out of his chest.

      " NO WAY! " Goku shrieked, " I MAY BE VEGGIE'S OUJO SOMETIME IN THE NEAR FUTURE BUT I'M NOT WEARING ANY MAKEUP!! "

      " YOU'RE NOT GONNA BE MY OUJO, BAKA!! " Vegeta snapped, trying to shout over the ringing in his ears.

      Pan pointed at Goku with a stubborn look on her face, " Ojichan! How could you! You'd rather have Lenu go through all

this instead! "

      " Well, no.... " Goku twiddled his fingers, then gulped, " Oh alright, Panny. " he pouted.

      Trunks grinned and temporarily left the room, trying not to burst into laughter, " I'm gonna need some popcorn to

watch THIS movie! "

      " I feel like I'm gonna throw up. " Goku said nervously as he waited in the chair. Lenu had pulled the large

saiyajin's bangs back with bobbypins a few minutes ago and tied a barber's smock around his neck. Goku uneasily surveyed the

table infront of him that was attached to the mirror he had been staring at. All sorts of makeup, some the likes of which the

saiyajin had never even seen, were scattered all over the table along with a few mannequin heads with wigs sitting ontop of

them, a curly blonde one and a straight black one. Goku looked around helplessly for Vegeta, who, due to the emotional

uncomfortableness of the situation, had slipped out of the room and was now guarding the door.

      The little ouji looked left, then right, then leaned his ear against the door to easedrop.

      " Now just hold still oh-kay Ojichan! " Pan said cheerfully.

      " It's not gonna hurt, is it? " Goku stammered.

      " Of course not! " Pan sweatdropped.

      " Yeah! Stay strong, Goku-san! " Trunks rooted for him in the backround, munching on a bowl of popcorn.

      " You're just in a good mood because you got out of having to dress up like a girl! " Goku pouted stubbornly at him.

      " Yes. Yes I am. " Trunks gave a similar grin which he had used regularly as a chibi playing pranks on people with

Goten.

      Pan and Lenu were left to the job of giving the large saiyajin the makeover. Pan patted something on Goku's face,

followed by Lenu who did something similar with a large puff, Pan put some mascara and eyeshadow, and Lenu finished using

some lipstick.

      " There you go! Finished! " Pan said, both her and Lenu proud of her job, " You make a pretty girl, Ojichan. " she

grinned, amused.

      Trunks looked over at Goku and burst into laughter.

      They turned Goku back to the mirror and the large saiyajin let out a strangled yelp at his reflection. Pan and Lenu

had gone with with the black wig, but due to the fact that Goku's bangs kept springing out of the bobbypins they cut off the

flat bangs of the wig and just let the saiyajin's natural ones take the wig's bangs place. They had drawn a little insignia

on Goku's cheek which matched Lenu's perfectly. The large saiyajin's eyes widened at all the makeup on his face which

consisted of a ruby red lipstick, pink eyeshadow and black mascara.

      " I think I remember where I had been in a similar situation like this be-fore. " Goku squeaked out, " Bulma made me

dress up like a girl to be a decoy for Oolong back when he was still a shapeshifting monster attacking a city who had

demanded one of the girls from the village marry him and this one old lady had one of the dragonballs so Bulma and me helped

them so we could get it! " he rattled off, a nervous sweat going down his face, " I didn't have to wear any makeup last time

though! And Oolong was just kidnapping girls, not marry any of them. "

      " Oh Ojichan, calm down! You seem so nervous! " Pan patted him on the shoulder, " There's nothing to worry about! "

      " You, you think so? " Goku said nervously, " I mean it's not like the last time I was forced to do somethin like

this. "

      " Don't worry, you're a big boy, girl, now. You can take care of yourself! " Pan said, grinning. Trunks snickered

and tried to keep his laughter down to a minimum.

      " Hey! I know if Chi-chan were here that there would be no way she would let you guys dress me up as a girl so you

better not snicker at me cuz if that were the case and she was here then YOU would be the one stuck dressed up like this! "

Goku nodded at Trunks, who paled and twitched at the thought. Goku looked at himself in the mirror, " I guess I don't look

THAT bad. I'm actually kinda pretty. Wow, Chi-chan would hit me over the head and then yell at Veggie for that. "

      " See! You're going to be a GREAT decoy! " Pan gave him a quick hug.

      " Can I take a picture? " Trunks grinned evilly.

      " I dunno... " Goku trailed off.

      " *SNAP*! Too late! " Trunks beamed chibi-ishly as he put his camera back in his khaki pants pocket, " Didn't think

I'd wear pants with all these pockets and not expect to put stuff in 'um, did ya? " he said, sitting back down.

      " Ohhhhh.. " Goku groaned, " I have a bad feeling about to-mmorow. "

      And so, to-mmorow came...

      " Such pretty flowers, Lenu-san! " Pan said in awe of the bouquet of pink flowers they had handed to the larger

saiyajin, who was now wearing the veiled hat in addition to the dress and makeup.

      " I think the only redeeming quality about having to dress up in drag is that little Veggie doesn't have to see me

like this. " Goku said sadly.

      " Yeah, Toussan's been camping outside the door since last night when you guys started. " Trunks said, pointing over

his badk towards the door.

      " POOR little Veggie! " Goku said, his heart-strings feeling tugged at, " Having to sleep on the FLOOR all night

long! " he turned to Trunks and Pan, " He KNOWS he could've gone back to the ship to sleep there. "

      " I think he was trying to guard you or something. " Trunks said. The larger saiyajin's eyes watered even more.

      " You mean Veggie was trying to make sure I was SAFE? My poor little Veggie he probably hasn't slept all night! "

      " Ojichan don't cry! Your mascara will run! " Pan sweatdropped, reaching for a tissue to give him.

      " I don't care! " Goku ran over to the door which to his surprise had already squeaked open. He grabbed the door and

yanked it open the rest of the way, causing a sleepy little creature to slip from his makeshift pillow; the door; and fall

completely to the floor, " VEGGIE! "

      The blood-shot eyed ouji scrambled to his feet only to look up and gawk at Goku. The larger saiyajin's face turned

bright pink.

      " Um....hi Veggie. You--you oh-kay? " Goku said shyly.

      Vegeta looked away, feeling his own face heat up.

      " Veggie? " Goku said hopefully, wanting to hear the ouji say something.

      " That's a, really bad wig. " Vegeta mumbled, twiddling his fingers, " But, the rest looks..kinda, pretty. "

      " AWW! VEGGIE THINKS I AM BEAUUU-TIFUL! " Goku squealed, grabbing and hugging Vegeta tightly.

      " AAGH! I NEVER SAID YOU WERE BEAUTIFUL!! I SAID "KINDA PRETTY"!! " Vegeta panicked, his whole body glowing bright

red as he tried to squirm out of the hug only to freeze in place, " Wait--what the? "

      " They are tissues, little Veggie! " Goku chirped down at him. Vegeta's eyes widened to the point where they nearly

took up all the space in his head.

      Vegeta motionlessly slid down the larger saiyajin until his butt hit the floor, " Just when I thought it was

impossible for me to become any more mentally disturbed than I already am... " he said in a faraway voice.

      " Thanks to little Veggie my self-confidence is restored! " Goku beamed happily, then bent down to where Vegeta was

staring into space, " ~*THANK*YOU*LITTLE*VEH-GEE*~! " he said sweetly.

      " Don't mention it. " Vegeta squeaked out.

      " I'm sorry you had to do this for us, Goku. " Lenu apologized.

      " EEE~! " Goku whipped around to face her, " Aww, you do not have to apologize to me, Lenu! " Goku clutched the

flowers sweetly, " It's no big deal! Really! "

      " Lenu, " Doma said, entering the room with a large anchor tied to his back diagonally like a sword, " I'm going with

them. "

      " Be careful, Doma. " Lenu pleaded. He nodded.

      " You're going to attack that giant blob with a boat anchor? " Vegeta said skeptically, still sitting on the floor.

      " I should be able to tear a hole in him with this. It's much more affective than it looks. " Doma replied.

      " Uh-huh. " the ouji said flatly.

      The heavyset woman who had repremanded Goku yesterday came into the room carrying a fairly big jug, and showed it to

Pan, " This is a special liquor we made. It's very strong so that anyone who drinks it should become drunk in a matter of

minutes. "

      " Thank you! " Pan said gratefully.

      " Does it taste any good? " Goku asked, sniffing the bottle, " Me and little Veggie would like a taste! " he grinned.

      " WAHHHH!! " Vegeta yelped, jumping to his feet, " NO WE WOULDN'T NO WE WOULDN'T!! " he waved his arms about

frantically, " I CAN'T GET **DRUNK** WITH **KAKARROTTO! WE COULD END UP DOING SOMETHING ****HORRIBLE WITHOUT ANY INHIBITIONS!! " the**

ouji shrieked, his face bright red and terrifying images flashing through his mind making him blush even worse.

      " He's not allowed to have any anyway. " the woman motioned to Goku, " How are you supposed to be in the right mind

to trick Zunama if you're drunk yourself! "

      " Ohhh, but it smells all yummy. " Goku pouted, " ...can I have some AFTER we defeat Zunama? "

      " Of course, I don't see why not! " she smiled.

      " YIPPEE! " Goku cheered.

      " You, on the other hand, can have some now if you'd like. " the woman said, offering some to Vegeta, who's mind was

still in the middle of a embarassing daymare. He snapped to attention, then glanced back and forth from the bottle to Goku,

who was cheerfully waving at him.

      " **NO**! NO NO NO NO NO!!! I, I'm better off sober until this particular adventure happens to be over. Hahahahahahaha! "

Vegeta laughed nervously.

      Pan turned to Goku, " Do you understand, Ojichan? You'll act just as I told you in front of Zunama, oh-kay? Never

forget that you're supposed to be Lenu-san, or everything will be ruined! " she said, glaring up at him.

      " A--alright. I'll try real hard, Panny. " Goku said, slightly intimidated by the Chi-Chi-ness she was radiating at

the moment.

      " THERE! HERE HE COMES! " Doma shouted from outside on the porch. The others turned towards him.

      The group peeked over the edge of the porch fence as Zunama bounded over the hill wearing a red bow-tie and singing

"Here Comes the Bride". Goku whimpered uneasily, then let out a small sudden yelp as he felt something grab him from behind

protectively. The saiyajin looked up to see Vegeta latched onto him tightly and growling defensively off in the creature's

direction.

      " He shall DIE. " Vegeta hissed out out of the bottom of his throat.

      " Veggie, Veggie you're holding on too tightly, it's making it hard to breathe Veggie. " Goku said, trying to stay

calm while he attempted to pry the ouji's fingers out from off his belly.

      " Oh-kay! Operation-Make-Zunama-Drunk-and-Cut-Off-those-Hideous-Antennae begins! " Pan shouted excitedly.

      " Don't you think your plot title's just a little TOO long? " Trunks sweatdropped. Pan sent him a death-glare, " Ah,

nevermind! "

      " My sweet Lenu, I'm here to take you home. " Zunama said as he bent down infront of the front door. The entire group

had zipped back behind the curtains when they saw him getting close enough.

      " Ojichan! Hurry! " Pan whispered loudly to him. Goku yanked the last of Vegeta's fingers off of him and dashed out

to the patio only to trip over Lenu's dress and fall down on his stomach. Pan groaned and slapped herself on the face.

      " Lenu-chan? Honey? It's me, your Zunama! Lenu-chan? " Zunama said gleefully. He paused, then growled in annoyance at

the fact that no one had shown up, " What's the matter!? WOULD YOU RATHER I MAKE THE VOLCANO ERUPT!? " he roared.

      " Oh-kay, here I am! " Goku shouted as he got up and fixed the hat and veil on his head. The large saiyajin shifted

nervously on the patio as Zunama stood up to see him.

      " Lenu? There you are! " Zunama smiled.

      " Ah, ha--hai. I have been waiting for you, my dear. " Goku said, trying his best to smile. He twitched when he

sensed a large power behind him fluxuating badly and in his mind's eye saw Vegeta clawing at the floor in rage and trying to

drag his body, which was being held down by Trunks, Pan, and Doma, out onto the patio.

      " Kakarrot..to... " Vegeta pulled himself an inch further. Pan slapped her hand over Vegeta's mouth.

      " Will you be quiet! You're going to blow the whole plan wide open! " Pan whispered to him, annoyed.

      " Lenu, your voice sounds somewhat different today. " Zunama said, slightly suspicious.

      " Oh come on, can't you do a little better? " Pan complained, whispering to Goku from behind some bushes. The large

saiyajin nearly fell over at the remark. He looked back at Zunama and grinned cheesily.

      " Umm, AH! I kinda caught a bad cold last night, you see. " Goku laughed nervously as he put his hand behind his head

in typical Son-fashion.

      " Is that so? You poor thing. Come closer, my dear. Let me see your tiny, adorable face. " Zunama said sweetly.

      Goku sweatdropped, " I... "

      " What's wrong, honey? Come closer, it's okay. " Zunama motioned the saiyajin forward.

      Goku froze, a lump caught in his throat, " I have a really bad feeling about this... "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

11:45 PM 8/20/2003

END OF PART 2!

Chuquita: YAY! I can't believe it! This only took me three days! *cheers* I am so happy! And it's normal-sized too!

Vegeta: This was more mentally painful than the last chapter. (twitches)

Goku: (gawks) PAINFUL FOR VEGGIE?! **I had to dress up like a girl! And in a wedding dress!**

Vegeta: Which was very gaudy-looking in comparison to those on Bejito-sei. (nods thoughtfully)

Chuquita: (to audiance) For anyone who hasn't seen this ep, in the actual episode it's Trunks who has to dress up as Lenu.

But doesn't the guy have enough problems? I mean, butt-loads of work, his best-friend's cellphone addiction, and now he has

to dress in drag on some alien planet and pretend to get married to a giant creepy blob-monster?

Vegeta: (angrily) THEN WHY ARE YOU MAKING KAKARROTTO DO IT INSTEAD!

Chuquita: (grins) But it's more FUN this way! Besides, I COULD have chosen YOU for the role you know. (smirks) All they'd

have to do is hem the dress down a little bit.

Vegeta: (pales at the thought of himself in the outfit with all that makeup on) ...*twitch*....

Chuquita: (smiles at him) My point exactly!

Goku: (smiles) I bet Veggie would look *pretty* in the lil outfit.

Vegeta: (pushes his chair back) WAHH! (snaps) I WOULD NOT!!

Chuquita: (happily) Actually I figured out a way to cheat my windows media player so that I could make an actual screenshot

of what Veggie WOULD look like in the dress!

Vegeta: (twitches) WHAT!!

Chuquita: (to Veggie) When you use the alt & print-screen thing it only copies the a picture of the player, but if you move

the picture over the actual player itself, the screen appears through the paint version of it! I just outlined Trunks with

paint's pencil, and, since he happened to inherit Veggie's facial features, all I had to do then is just draw an outline of

Veggie's hair and such instead of outline Trunks's hair! I colored the picture and everything! Now I use it as my desktop

image! (happy grins) Veggie looks so sad in it. I actually like this one so much I may upload it to my site. Well, the site

itself only sorta works but I'm really good at uploading individual stuff. Here's the picture's url! It looks kinda fuzzy

in jpg form though. www geocities com/pepsi_girl_veggie/veggiesandressjpgversion . JPG (just put the dots back and backspace

the . & JPG one space)

Goku: (giggles at picture) Heeheehee, Veggie looks like he's gonna cry!

Chuquita: Trunks actually did cry in that shot. But Veggie crying just because he had to dress in drag isn't very authentic.

Goku: Hee~! You mean Veggiethentic!

Chuquita: Precisely!

Vegeta: (grumbles) At least I didn't have to wear the makeup!

Chuquita: Oh, now that I know how to do this Veggie, I can always make more screenshot-doodles like this.

Goku: (cheers) YAH! I wanna see little Veggie in the pretty outfit with the silly hat!

Vegeta: (panicks) Na--NO YOU DON'T!!

Chuquita: (grins) Let's answer a few questions from the reviews now, shall we?

To Tomoyo chan1: Hee~ Glad you liked Goten's lil cellphone addiction! I am keeping Veggie & Pan's relationship mild because

they have that similarites repel thing where their personalities are just similar enough that they won't get all competitive

with one another and start to dislike each other the way Veggie and Chi-Chi do. I don't have any msn stuff, can aol people

use msn chatrooms?

To Rissa of the Saiya-Jin: Yay! People are happy I sent Veggie up with them! I totally agree with you that he would've been

a tremendous help to have on the spaceship. Sadly I've only read the summaries & scripts for eps 3-6 so I don't completely

know about those couple episodes. I use sub eps I downloaded a while ago along w/dbzoa's scripts to help w/these chapters.

I can't wait to get to the part with the worms! And not friendly blue worms like in Buu, giant sharp-toothed people-eating

worms! *grins* Poor Veggie. The Para Para Brothers DO recognize who he is though, unlike the villagers on Zunama's planet.

I also got a kick out of how in "Interstellar" you pointed out Veggie was a scorpio & Son-kun's a pisces. I have a lil

horoscope book and they both fit the profiles perfectly! *grins*

Chuquita: (happily) And I'm a pisces too!

Goku: (grins) Fiiiiiiish!

To Callimogua: So glad you liked it!

To RyukoVulpix: I haven't seen any of Funi's dub yet. I do wanna see their 'homemade' flashback episode though. Just cuz

Earth isn't being terrorized by some evil villain doesn't mean you just skip the eps until one DOES appear. (Bebi IS kinda

creepy, but he DID bring back Bejito-sei; even if none of the saiyajins came back with it) Heeheehee, Veggie's a King-Child.

:D I'm flattered about the GT recreation thing! The early GT ones were funny, it's just that with how much action was in the

end of dbz that a lot of fans freaked out about all the humor so Toei had to change it. A lot of the people working at Toei

didn't like GT Veggie's new look so they changed it later on and let his hair start to grow back (if you look at him in ep 2

as compaired to around the evil Shenlong saga, his hair looks much more Veggie-istic near the end of the show) I can't wait

to get to the Goggie parody!

To Afrodite: Hee~ the first chapter was big, but I didn't feel right just doing ep 1 w/o 2; being that Veggie doesn't make

his grand appearance till the second episode and it feels so odd without him around. V.2 is funny, his poor little cloned

brain is so confused on everything except Ka-ka-rrot-to :)

To Miyanon: Sorry you haven't seen the eps yet. DBA's all the way up to the late 50's in terms of episodes by now, I'm not

sure if they'll re-run the series again, but here's the url for the scripts! www dbzoa net features/scripts_gt . html

For Ojichan..that's what I've been hearing Pan call Goku throughout the gt & late z episodes. Maybe the word can me both.

Obassan I found by looking it up in the dictionary, seeing as it'd feel odd if I only had one sub title for one grandparent

& the dub one for the other. I dunno if Chi-Chi'll show up again (she doesn't in any of the other eps but I could put her

in a cameo on the communication screen) but if she does I will use Obaasan instead. *nods* Originally I got a bunch of votes

before even making it an actual voting thing, but that's oh-kay! Actually I could post the results for it at the end of the

fic. The tailsnluv one I have quite a few ideas for. Poor Veggie gets seriously freaked out in that one once he notices

what's going on between the tails.

To Girl-with-too-many-aliasses: Ooh, spanish! I can understand some spanish. I've only seen a clip of dbz in that language

though. I've seen a couple italian gt episodes; in that dub they actually give Goggie his own individual voice instead of

having Goku & Veggie talk in-sync with each other. It's also what gave me the idea to let Jitto & Goggie have their own

unique single voices! I had to squeeze Ji-chan in there somewhere; he or Goggie always manage to sneak a cameo somewhere in

my fics lately.

To FrEaKyMe: Hai! I've seen Yu Yu Hakusho on adultswim and then on Toonami, but it got to be at an bad time of the day to

see it at so I missed a bunch, but I've actually gotten to like the manga version of it in Shounen Jump a lot more. The anime

cut a lot of stuff from the manga out. Youko Kurama seems pretty strong, he actually looks a little bit like Inuyasha in that

form. (I saw some of the Tournament episodes). I can't wait for Budokai 2!! You get to play as Ji-chan and Goggie! AND you

can use fusion to fuse characters that haven't even fused in the show! There's also a dragonball hunt on the side where you

choose a team of 5 players and race another team to see who can get to the dragonballs first. I have my team all made up too!

Team Leader: Goku, Team: Goku, Veggie, Majin Veggie, Goggie, & Jitto. Majin Veggie is his own seperate character. I loved the

Majin Veggie VS Goku fight, I can't wait to see it in 3-D!!! Budokai 1 is fun, but this next one'll be great!!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (to Chu) You seem hyped up about this.

Chuquita: Well of course! Besides I've near-finished Budokai 1. All I have left is unlocking Saiyaman and that Hercule

mini-game; which is pretty funny. (grins) He makes fun of your hair.

Vegeta: WHAT!! (snorts) At least I don't have a giant balding afro and poorly kept beard like he does!

Goku: Yeah! Veggie's hair is pretty and nice and thick and soft! (messes Veggie's hair with his hand)

Vegeta: (twitches) WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I MESSED UP YOUR HAIR!

Goku: (holds out hairbrush) (w/big wide eyes) (chirps) BRUSH ME, VEGGIE!

Vegeta: (falls over) No way!!

Goku: (pouts) Aww...

Vegeta: (looks up at Chu's Budokai 2 team) (flatly) You made Kakarrotto the team leader just to spite me, didn't you Chu?

Chuquita: (grinning) Aw come on Veggie! I bet he's a great leader. (snickers)

Goku: (holds up a little plastic sword) Follow the leader, little Veggie! (happily) I get to order TWO little Veggies

a-round! It will be fun!

Vegeta: (pales) It will be a nightmare.

Chuquita: Whatever it is we'll probably have to wait til December or sometime around there for it to come out.

Goku: (frowns) Oh. But I want to order little Veggies around NOW!

Vegeta: (smirks) Well that's too darn bad! Isn't it, Kakay?

Goku: (big sparkily eyes) Can I order THIS little Veggie a-round NOW? (points to Veggie)

Vegeta: (panic) Ah, no, no thanks! (nervous laugh as he backs his chair away) Hahahahahahaha!

Chuquita: (waves) Until Part 3, everybody! See you later!

Goku: (glomps onto Veggie) (waving cheerfully) BYEBYE!!

Vegeta: *twitch*


	3. Pan's Plan goes into action l to the cav...

7:00 PM 8/21/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from dbgt 26 "Gohan and Goten...The Worst Brotherly Spat!?"

{Chi-Chi:} Goten! Watch your mouth! It's Vegeta-san. Vegeta-SAN!

Chuey's Corner:

Vegeta: (grinning ear-to-ear evilly) Yes, it is. (to Chu) I just love it when Onna goes senile.

Goku: Hai, Chi-chan would NEVER talk to little Veggie respectfully if she was still non-senile.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I think the word is "sane", Son-kun. Non-senile isn't a word.

Goku: (as if in deep wise thought) ...or IS it?

Chuquita: ...

Vegeta: ...

Goku: ...

Vegeta: (flatly) Well, that was enlightening.

Chuquita: Ah, haha. Anyway! Welcome to Part 3! (thinks) Which I guess you could also call episode 8, seeing as that's which

gt ep this one's parodyed after. The ep's title is "Goku Thunders Too! The Antennae Power is at Full!"

Vegeta: ...that makes no sense whatsoever.

Chuquita: Yeah, I know. Heh, some embarassing stuff happens to Son-kun in this chapter though.

Goku: (eyes widen) Em-bar-assing?

Vegeta: (smirks) At least it wasn't me who ended up in the dress.

Chuquita: (to Veggie) You know I've been toying with the idea of writing an alternate chapter to the later half of part 2

where you DO end up as the one in the dress.

Vegeta: (pales)

Goku: OOOoooOOOOh! I get to give little Veggie a make-ov-er? (big sparkily eyes)

Vegeta: WAHH! (falls over) NO YOU DON'T! (to Chu) NO HE DOESN'T!

Chuquita: It wouldn't be long Veggie. If I only write from the part where you're chosen to be Lenu's stand in to where part 2

ended, it'll only last about 4 pages. (smirks) Heck I could use it as an epilogue! Or something like it.

Goku: (warm smiles) I bet Veggie would look _*VERY*~*PRETTY*!_

Vegeta: (face glows bright red) I AM NOT PRETTY!

Goku: (chirps) You will be after me 'n Panny 'n Lenu-san pretty you up!

Vegeta: (glares at him)

Goku: (tugs sweetly on Veggie's cheek & gives a little smile)

Vegeta: *twitch*....WHY CAN'T I STAY MAD AT YOU! (screams up at the ceiling)

Goku: Cuz Veggie luvs me! That's why!

Vegeta: (snorts) Oh I do not!

Goku: (teasingly) Do toooooo~~ (grabs both of Veggie's cheeks at once and grins)

Vegeta: (sputters) I, you, OOOOH!! WILLONEOFYOUCHANGETHESUBJECTALREADY!! (bright red)

Chuquita: Uh... (to audiance) In part 3, Zunama takes Son-kun back to his lair and Veggie & company have to go rescue him!

There's also an odd little scene which I have to modify a bit seeing as Son-kun was the one who was taken instead of Trunks.

Vegeta: Meaning...?

Chuquita: (cheerfully) Meaning Veggie's gonna have to be clothesless for a lil while.

Vegeta: WAHHHH! (falls over) WHADDA YOU MEAN "CLOTHESLESS"!! KAKARROTTO'S THE ONE WHO RUNS AROUND IN HIS BIRTHDAY SUIT, NOT

ME!! (snorts) At least I have some dignity over who sees my lower parts and such.

Chuquita: (flatly) What are you talking about? All your training uniforms except the very last one in dbz were all

tight-fitting. What's the difference?

Vegeta: THE DIFFERENCE IS THAT I HAD SOMETHING TO COVER MYSELF WITH!!

Goku: (holding out something) I like Veggie's lil gi best, myself.

Vegeta: (glances over to see Son holding a Veggie-sized lil blue gi) (twitches) ...how I hate that Kaka-costume.

Goku: (blinks) Why?

Vegeta: BECAUSE everytime you pull that thing out you get all creepy and possessive like some psycho-peasant. (nods and

snorts, folding his arms)

Goku: (grins) Heeheehee! Dance for me Veggie!

Vegeta: (looks down to see he's now wearing the gi) AHH! HOW'D THAT GET THERE!

Chuquita: (to Son) Wow you're fast.

Goku: HEE~~ It's maaaagic! (wiggles his fingers over Veggie's head, causing Veggie's arms and limbs to move along as if on

puppet strings)

Vegeta: (shrieks) AHHHH!! Make it stop make it stop!

Goku: (lifts the 'strings' up, plopping Veggie on his lap) Messing with Veggie's head is a fun thing to do!

Chuquita: (smiles) Yes it is!

Goku: (pulls strings towards himself so Veggie's now hugging him) Heeheehee~ (sweetly) Would my little Veggie like to

introduce the next chapter?

Vegeta: (terrified) Ah----

Goku: (pulls another invisible string back and forth to make Veggie's mouth move in time with what Son's saying) (in babyish

tone of voice) 'Here is the next chappyter, Kakay-chan!' (cheerfully lets go of strings)

Vegeta: (slowly slips off Son's lap and onto the floor) ... (out of nowhere) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (runs off in horror, his arms waving behind him)

Summary: When Veggie makes a deal with Pan to become a 2nd stowaway on the spaceship, Goku and Trunks find out they have an

additional crew-member. However, thanks to a special cure created by the Ouji, Goku is now able to temporarily fight off the

curse and keep his adult body for weeks at a time! But will it along with the power of the saiyajin no ouji be enough to save

them from a giant earthquake-causing blob and an embarassing hypnotic dance on their journey to gather the dragonballs?

Find out!

Chuquita: I learned how to make screenshots on realplayer! HOORAY FOR ME! (cheers)

Goku: (grins) Now we got screenshots 'a me smushing my face against some glass, & Veggie and me near the park bench in the

Goggie movie, & gt Veggie konking himself in the head with his fist, and one of gt Veggie showing off his lil Chi-hairs!

All homemade!

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " Lenu-chan let me see your tiny adorable face. " Zunama said, grinning. Goku twitched from behind the bouquet of

flowers and the veil.

      " H--hai. " the large saiyajin squeaked out, pulling the bouquet away from his face slightly.

      " Let me see MORE of your adorable face. " the creature grinned wider.

      Goku pulled the bouquet completely away and held it at his side in panic.

      " Kuso! Did he notice it? " Doma said worried the plan had just failed.

      " Kakarrotto.. " Vegeta squeaked out, " I will kill that hideous blob if he lays a hand on Kakarrotto! " the ouji

clenched his fists.

      " What? You seem different from the way you looked yesterday. " Zunama blinked curiously. Goku backed up and put the

flowers back infront of his nose and mouth, then spun around so his back was facing Zunama.

      " Ah, n--no. You just think so because, because you told me to dress all nice today. That's probably it. " Goku

stammered.

      " Of course. " Zunama nodded, then moved so he was facing the saiyajin again, " My beautiful bride... " he reached to

grab the veil. Goku yelped and turned his head away from the creature. Zunama looked over his shoulder, " Why are you hiding

your face? "

      " What will I do now...? " Goku groaned, his mind drawing a blank.

      " Ojichan! " Pan whispered from behind him. Goku looked back to see Pan peeking out from above a piece of cardboard

set up to look like two bushes and a cactus. The large saiyajin sweatdropped.

      " Cactus? "

      " Ojichan! " Pan whispered louder, " You have to act more feminine! "

      Goku blinked, " Oh Panny, Chi-chan says I'm not allowed to a--- "

      " JUST DO IT! " she hissed. Goku sweatdropped again.

      " I wonder why... " Zunama trailed off again.

      Goku coughed to clear his throat, " Zunama-sama? I'm just too shy to take off this veil... " the saiyajin said in his

'Kayka' voice from back when he was in Vegeta's play.

      " WAHHHH! " Pan fell over on her stomach, twitching. Doma and Trunks quickly grabbed her and the cardboard and yanked

her away behind the actual bushes.

      " Lenu isn't shy like this at all. " Doma groaned.

      " That's it, it's over! " Pan wailed, slapping herself on the forehead.

      " Kayyyka.. " the little ouji beside Pan said as if in a trance, " My Kayka.... " Vegeta whispered, then burst into

ssj2, " HOW DARE HE TRY AND TAKE AWAY MY KAYKA!! SCREW THE STUPID 'PLAN' AND LET'S GO BEAT THE LIVING SNOT OUT OF HIM!!! " he

roared. Pan promptly bopped Vegeta over the head.

      " Don't be an idiot, Veggie-san!! " she yelled, " And snap out of it! That's not Kayka or whoever she is, that's

Ojichan out there!! "

      Trunks sighed, recognizing what Vegeta was referencing, " Oh Pan-chan if you only knew... " he groaned.

      " Veggie-san we can't do that. What if he gets mad and makes the volcano erupt? That would be a disaster!!! " Pan

complained.

      " Oh yeah? Well what if he takes my sweet Kayka away from me and has his way with her! THEN WHAT!!! " Vegeta screamed

back, " Kayka will never forgive me! I will never forgive MYSELF for just standing by and allowing her to be harmed---I need

to protect her, I WANT to protect her!! "

      " THAT, *SLAP*, ISN'T, *SLAP*, "KAYKA"!!! " Pan screamed, slapping him back and forth.

      " You're so cute! What a shy, reserved little lady you are. I like that. That's fine, you don't have to take off the

veil right now. " Zunama smiled, " Well, shall we go now? " he said, picking the saiyajin up with his hand.

      " Veggie? Veggie I don't think I wanna do this anymore! " Goku said in his normal voice, starting to get worried.

      " KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta pushed Pan and Trunks out of the way and ran to the edge of the patio and screeched to a halt

just as Zunama jumped down, taking Goku with him.

      " Oop! " Goku let out a sudden yelp.

      " Let's go, darling, to our home sweet home. " Zunama carried the large saiyajin off with one arm while happily

moving the other back and forth.

      " ALRIGHT! He fell for it! " Pan cheered, " I mean her, him, ah...oh you know what I mean! "

      " KAKARROTTO!! WHERE IS HE TAKING KAKARROTTO!! " Vegeta screamed as he clutched tightly onto the railing.

      " Well, if you'd calm down and stop worrying yourself sick over it, MAYBE I could have a chance to explain. " Pan

said, " And MAYBE you could explain this whole "Kayka" thing from the beginning to me as we go, eh? "

      Vegeta sighed longingly, watching his sole peasant be unwillingly carried away from him, " Oh-kay... "

      " What a beautiful wedding dress. " Zunama said as he carried Goku over the hills, touching Lenu's dress with his

antennae. The large saiyajin's cheeks went pink with embarassment.

      " Um, th--thank you. " Goku stammered out, then let out a squeak of nervousness as the antennae rubbed up against

his cheek and around underneath his neck.

      " And your skin is so silky! "

      Goku twitched at the slimyness of the antennae, " OHHHHHHHhhh, EEW! " he batted the antennae away.

      Zunama glared angrily at the saiyajin, " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! IF YOU DARE TOUCH MY ANTENNAE AGAIN I SWEAR

I'LL MAKE THE ENTIRE VOLCANO ERUPT AND IT WILL DESTORY THE ENTIRE VILLAGE!! " the creature screamed at Goku.

      " No...! That's not what I...it was, uh, a mosquito! Yes, I saw a mosquito sitting on your antennae! " Goku laughed

nervously.

      " I see. Thank you. You're so kind, my sweet. " Zunama switched temperments again.

      " You know, little Veggie wouldn't yell at me like that if he were the one carrying me off on a honeymoon. " Goku

said in a stubborn pout. Way off in the distance a little figure fell over, twitching.

      " Veggie? What is a Veggie? " Zunama cocked an eyebrow. Goku quickly clasped his hands over his mouth.

      " Ah, nothing! Haha! Nothing that you need to concern yourself with! " Goku said behind his hands, " So! Umm, where

are we going? " he said, moving his hands away and eager to change the subject.

      " We're taking a detour. " Zunama said.

      Goku blinked, " Detour? "

      " Ahh, here we are! " he said, stopping infront of a pond.

      " You live in the pond? " Goku said, surprised, then stopped to think, ::I guess that'd make sense. He DOES sorta

look like a frog or something like it::

      " Don't be silly. We're just going through it. " Zunama laughed, " Now hold your breath. "

      " K. " the large saiyajin took a deep breath just intime for Zunama to plunge them both deep into the pond.

      " Oh no! " Pan said, dressed up as a long-stemmed bush; the group sneaking around about 10 minutes away from Zunama,

" I think we lost them! "

      " We have to find them quickly. I'm worried about Son-san. " Doma nodded, " Zunama could've taken him anywhere. "

      " I know. " a low, feral growl came from beneath them. Pan and Doma looked down and sweatdropped to see Vegeta

wildly sniffing the ground like a hunting dog. He glared up at them for a moment, " Saiyajins have powerful senses of smell,

sight, touch, taste, and hearing than mere humans or even whatever species Doma is. " Vegeta put it bluntly, then went back

to sniffing.

      " Ah, yeah. Haha. " Trunks laughed nervously, embarassed by his father's actions. He turned to Doma, " Don't worry

about it, Doma. Son-san is the strongest person on our homeplanet. " he explained, then suddenly yelped as something bounced

up right infront of him.

      " Are you saying our effort to rescue Kakarrotto is POINTLESS, is that it?! " Vegeta snarled angrily up at Trunks,

who sweatdropped.

      " Of course not, Toussan! I was just trying to help Doma feel less worried! That's all! " Trunks pleaded.

      " That BETTER be it. " Vegeta snorted, then went back to sniffing the ground.

      " Here we are, home again! " Zunama said as he hopped out of the water onto the ground. Goku finally let go of his

breath; having done so much underwater fishing he was accustomed to holding his breath under water for a long period of time.

Goku looked around at his new surroundings.

      " So, you live in a cave? " he tilted his head as Zunama set him down.

      " Lenu-chan you're so silly. There's much more here than a cave. "

      " There is? "

      " Of course! " the creature grinned widely at Goku, " Here, let me show you around! "

      " Huh. Now this is weird. " Pan said, looking down in one spot, " A puddle. And it hasn't rained for a day! "

      " AHH! Pan-chan! LOOK! " Doma gasped as he pointed to something in the puddle. He picked up the item, " This pink

flower, Son-san was wearing it in his hair when Zunama carried him off! "

      Vegeta zipped over and grabbed the flower, then zipped back to where he was sitting and took a big whiff only to go

bright red in the face, " Ohhh.... " the little ouji twitched, his pupils now dilated.

      " You KNOW you shouldn't do that. " Trunks said flatly as he took the flower away from Vegeta and handed it back over

to Doma.

      " Did they...jump into this? " Pan said, still staring at the puddle/pond. She let out a yelp as something smacked

her in the back of the head. Pan picked the object up, " A boot? "

      " Sorry about that. " Pan turned around and let out a yelp to see Vegeta standing behind them in only his boxers,

" VEGGIE-SAN! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING! "

      The ouji walked past her and Doma, then picked up his clothes, " This is a spying technique I learned from Kakarrotto

. " he said, shedding his boxers.

      " Uh, Toussan? " Trunks said from behind Pan.

      " ACK! YOU PUT THOSE BACK ON RIGHT NOW! " Pan screamed, " HOW DARE YOU STRIP BUTT-NAKED OUT IN PUBLIC LIKE THIS! AND

BEFORE MY VERY EYES! "

      " She's mad! She's mad! She's mad! " Giru ran around in fear. Pan twitched and kicked Giru off into the backround.

      " You just wait! I'm going to report this to Obaassan and then you'll really get it then! " she shook her finger at

the ouji. Vegeta looked over his shoulder and smirked.

      " And just how are you going to speak to Onna, huh? The communication's broke, remember? " he gave a grin, " Normally

I don't even like to take even my gloves off, but this is something I learned from Kakarrotto and if there's anyone who knows

a lot about popping up out of nowhere, it's him. " the ouji picked up his clothes and tied them ontop of his head. He smirked

back at them, " See ya. " Vegeta gave them a mock-salute, then took a leap into the pond.

      Doma looked over at Pan, " Is he really the prince of your people? "

      Pan sweatdropped, " Unfortunately, yes. "

      " You saiyajins are a very strange people. " Doma said thoughtfully, folding his arms.

      " TRUNKS! PAN! There's a cave down there! " Vegeta poked his head back out of the water, " That's probably where

that giant greenish-blue blob took Kakarrotto! " he said, the prepared to go back under.

      " Hey! Where are you going! " Pan exclaimed.

      " I'm GOING to save my peasant! And if you three want to come then you better get in now because I'm not going to

wait just so you can tail me. " Vegeta snorted, his own tail twitching in the air.

      " How come you and I don't have a tail? " Pan narrowed her eyes up at Trunks.

      " WHO CARES! " Vegeta snapped, " NOW HURRY UP BEFORE THAT BLOB COOKS KAKARROTTO OVER A FIRE AND EATS HIM!! " he said,

then went back underwater.

      Trunks sweatdropped, " "EATS him"? "

      " You should change your clothes too, Lenu-chan. " Zunama said as he looked through a long rack of women's clothing

in search of something for 'Lenu'.

      Goku was busy looking around the unusually large cave, " It's so hot in here. " he whispered to himself as he

wandered around the cave. The large saiyajin froze when he noticed a bright red light. He grinned and dashed over to it only

to peer into a hole, " Veggie? " Goku chirped, then sweatdropped, " Ohh. That is not little Veggie. That is hot lava. " Goku

pouted. The saiyajin pulled a double take, " HOT LAVA!! " he yelped and fell back on his butt, unknowingly knocking the wig

off his head, ::If that's hot lava, then this cave must be right under the volcano!:: Goku gulped.

      " Lenu-chan! I've got some sexy lingerie for you! " Zunama grinned, holding up a fancy soft pink one-piece lingerie

dress. Goku coughed to clear his throat again to hit his 'Kayka' tone of voice.

      " H--hai, thank you so much, Zunama-sama. " Goku said sweetly as he turned around only to blush at the sight of the

lingerie.

      Zunama glanced down at the fallen wig, then back at Goku, " You're not Lenu, are you? " he narrowed his eyes.

      Goku reached to touch the top of his head and yelped that the wig was no longer there and his real hair had been

freed, " Ohhhhh! "

      " You TRICKED me! " Zunama glared at him.

      Goku instantly stuck a fighting pose, ::I've got no choice! I have to attack him now!::

      Zunama burst into a smile, " But, I forgive you because you're even cuter! "

      " WAH! " Goku fell over, twitching. The large saiyajin sat up, staring at him incrediously.

      " I love your exotic haircut, my sweetheart! What's your name, huh? " Zunama said, picking Goku up under the arms.

      " Kak--uh, Kayka! Haha, yeah. I'm Kayka! " Goku chirped, a little uneasy at the creature's slimy hands.

      " Kayka? What a charming name. " Zunama smiled.

      Goku twitched, " Ah, thanks! "

      ::So let me get this straight.:: Pan said telepathically to Vegeta as the quartet swam through the water, ::Kayka

is really just pig-latin for Kakay, which is a nickname you gave Ojichan back this one time when you were wanted by the

space police, but made up the nickname and pretended Ojichan was going to be YOUR bride so they wouldn't arrest you since you

were supposedly going to be "married" soon?::

      ::Uh-huh::

      ::And now "Kakay" is just nothing more than one of several regular nicknames you call Ojichan, his full first name

being "Kakarrotto"::

      ::Uh-huh::

      ::And Kayka is the name of this female version of Ojichan you used in a play you wrote about you saving princess

'Kayka' from a bunch of evil monsters who had taken over your village which was supposed to represent your homeplanet::

      ::Uh-huh::

      ::MAN, you're twisted!::

      Vegeta sweatdropped.

      ::Say Veggie-san? You mind if I ask you a question?:: Pan said, cocking an eyebrow, disturbed.

      ::What?::

      ::Are you in love with Ojichan?::

      Vegeta let out a yelp and grabbed his neck before he choked, ::ARE YOU CRAZY **NO WAY**!!! THERE IS **NO **WAY** IN HEAVEN OR H.F.I.L. THAT I WOULD EVER THINK OR FEEL THAT!!!:: he mentally screamed at her. Pan grabbed her ears in pain as Vegeta swam farther ahead from the rest of the group to avoid her.**

      ::Oww:: Pan felt like the loudness of his mental-scream had surely shattered her eardrums.

      ::Man you have a lot to learn:: Trunks mentally muttered to her.

      Pan glared at him, ::Oh shuddup!::

      " Gosh this is embarassing. I just KNOW Chi-chan wouldn't approve of me doing this at all. " Goku said with his face

flushed as he stood infront of the mirror wearing the fancy soft pink one-piece lingerie dress Zunama had given the saiyajin.

He stuffed some more tissues from a nearby tissuebox into the part of the dress meant for the bust, " It is sorta pretty

looking though. " he said, then sweatdropped, " Oh Chi-chan would hit me over the head so bad for saying something like that!

" Goku gulped in fear and looked around absentmindedly as if Chi-Chi would pop out of nowhere and attack him with her bazooka

.

      " Kayka-chan? Are you ready yet? " Zunama's voice came from the other room.

      " There. " Goku said quietly to himself as he finished, " Here I come! " Goku said in Kayka's tone of voice as he

left the room only to bump right into Zunama.

      " You look very lovely, Kayka-chan. " the creature said.

      " Thank you. " 'Kayka' said, the large saiyajin's cheeks flushing bright pink. Goku paused and sniffed the air, then

peeked past Zunama to see a huge table covered in food. Goku grinned, " Fooooood~~ " he zipped over and grabbed something off

a plate, " OOH! Is this a muffin! " Goku squealed, then shoved several in his mouth, " THEY ARE! They're the muffins the

fat lady wouldn't let me eat yesterday! They are all so yummy! " the large saiyajin started to gorge himself on all the food

set out before him, stuffing it into his mouth as fast and eagerly as possible. Goku stopped suddenly and glanced up at

Zunama, who had a large sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head, " Hey Zunama, why did you put out all this yummy food

for me to eat? "

      " I-- " Zunama sweatdropped, then shook it off and sat down next to Goku, " --Kayka-chan how long as it been since

you've eaten? You eat like you have been starving? "

      " I was really hungry and I haven't had a really good meal in over 3 days. " Goku pouted, holding up three fingers.

      " That's horrible! Well Kayka-chan, here you can eat as much as you want! "

      " Aww, that's really nice of you, Zunama-sama! " the large saiyajin beamed, " ...so what's it all for again? "

      " Why this is a banquet, my sweet Kayka-chan. To celebrate our marriage! "

      Goku laughed nervously, " Ah, "marriage", right. " he said, then went back to scarfing down pastries and all the

sugary snacks he could get his hands on. Goku noticed a large chunk of chocolate on a plate in the middle of the table and

licked his chops at it. He reached his arms out to grab it only to feel a sudden clunk under the table. Goku looked down to

see it was the wine bottle the woman had given him that he had tied to his tail, which had been wrapped around his waist

belt-style to keep Zunama from noticing the furry object was an actual appendage, ::Ah! This is my chance! I'm supposed to

get him drunk like Panny said!::

      " Here you are, Kayka-chan. "

      Goku snapped out of it and noticed Zunama had pushed the large chunk of chocolate up to the edge of the table where

Goku could easily reach it. The saiyajin grinned, " WHEE!!! " Goku squealed, then grabbed parts of the chunk with both hands

and started shoving the chunks in his mouth. Goku sat back, satisfied after he had finished half the gigantic chunk, " So,

Zunama-sama, how about we have a toast? " Goku asked, his hands and mouth now completely covered in chocolate.

      " A toast? " Zunama blinked.

      " Yeah! You know, " Goku said, pouring some of the wine in two wine glasses, " for our, ah, long-lasting marriage? "

he grinned cheesily.

      Zunama smiled and held up his hand, " I don't need it. I don't drink alcohol at all. But, you go ahead, Kayka-chan "

      " Oh, I don't normally drink alcohol-filled drinks either, Zunama-sama. Chi-chan says they're bad for me and that

they make me act all super-mushy and she told me a while ago that she doesn't want me getting drunk and getting all

super-mushy cuz "you never know when that evil little Ouji's just gonna teleport his smelly little self into this house" and

horrible things would happen if me-n-Veggie were in the same room and I was all in mushy-land! " Goku nodded, " But, that's

just what Chi-chan says. I haven't gotten drunk since before I met Veggie. And those times it was just me-n-Chi-chan living

together in our lil house. "

      Zunama looked generally confused as if Goku's ramblings had just shot out several dozen of his brain-cells, " I'm,

not sure what you just said, Kayka-chan. "

      Goku sighed, exasperated, " Oh I'm not either!! "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " So! How about a sip? " Goku smiled weakly, holding up one of the wine glasses.

      " No thanks. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      Goku popped another chunk of chocolate in his mouth.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Hey! Check this out! " Goku grinned, then stuck his arms into the side of the chocolate chunk, " Oh NO! Where did

they go! " he said in a mock-frightened voice, then poked his hands out the top of the chunk, " Ha ha, there they are! Hello

little fingers! "

      " Hahahaha. " Zunama laughed at the display, " You are so entertaining, Kayka-chan. "

      " Aww, thank u! " Goku chirped, pulling his arms back out, " ...now what was I doin? " he thought outloud, " AH!

Come on, have some! It is a special o-ccasion u know! "

      " No. " Zunama said, frowning.

      Goku made a sad pouty face, " But... "

      " I don't like a persistent woman! " he snapped at Goku.

      " Haha! If you don't like persistent people then my little Veggie would probably drive you CRAZY! " Goku laughed,

" He is so persistant and perspirant and anti-perspirant and does it smell in here or is it just me? "

      Zunama sniffed the air and looked off in the other direction, " I don't think I smell anything strange. "

      Goku grabbed a large plate of dinner-rolls he had not yet claimed and poured some of the wine all over them, then

quickly capped the bottle and put it away.

      " Oops! I guess it was just me! Veggie is right, we saiyajin have such ultra-sensitive senses! Especially smell! "

Goku said happily, then teleported infront of Zunama with the rolls, " Here you go! Have a roll! They smell nice and fresh!

You can trust me on that! "

      " You're feeding me? " Zunama said in surprise.

      " Yup! " Goku chirped.

      " Aww, you're so adorable! " the creature said as Goku tossed a roll into Zunama's mouth from where he hovered.

      " Veggie says I'm adorable too! Well...maybe Veggie hasn't SAID it, but I know he's thought it before! At least I

think he thought what I just thought he was thinkin. " Goku pondered to himself.

      " What? " Zunama cocked his head.

      " More rolls for u! " Goku chirped happily, offering them.

      " You know they taste very unique for simple dinner-rolls. "

      " Heehee, yeah, it's a *giggle* secret recipe. " Goku tried not to burst into giggles at the fact that he hadn't

gotten caught yet, " Wanna 'nother? "

      " Sure! "

      " Haha! That's it! " Goku said, tossing several rolls into Zunama's mouth at once, " Remember Zunama, "honey", food

is your *FRIEND*! " he winked and gave the creature a thumbs-up.

      " *WHEW*! I thought that pond would NEVER end! " Pan sighed in relief as she poked her head out of a hole of water,

followed by the rest who popped out of seperate puddle-like spheres.

      " Kakarrotto? " Vegeta said hopefully as he wildly looked around. The ouji hopped out of the hole and quickly started

getting dressed again, " KAKARROTTO!! "

      " Shh! Toussan don't yell! " Trunks sweatdropped. The ouji pulled his gloves back on over his training uniform, then

put his boots on as well, " We can't have Zunama hearing us! "

      " Hey! Look there! " Pan pointed off in the distance to where there was a light coming from one of the doorways.

Vegeta perked up. The ouji grinned evilly and started sneaking towards the light.

      " Oh man! Come on guys we gotta stop him before he does something stupid and reckless, again. " Trunks groaned as he

ran after Vegeta. The little ouji had already entered the room to see hundreds of stolen household items. He smirked as he

grabbed a red tablecloth and hooked it onto his training uniform in a similar manner as his red royal cape he wore with his

royal armor which was back on the ship. Vegeta spotted the knight's armor off in the distance and swiped of of the swords

the uniforms were holding in their grasp. The little ouji swung the sword around heroically a few times, " Toussan what are

you doing! "

      " Hmmph, I am merely taking some practice swings before I ram this thing straight through that hideous blob's gut! "

Vegeta's tail grabbed the sword and held it for him as Vegeta continued to look around; his tail and the sword swaying in the

breeze.

      " That can't be safe. " Trunks sweatdropped.

      " Oh, my stomach! " Zunama groaned from across the room. Vegeta shot to attention and grabbed his sword back from his

tail. The ouji started climbing the wall of items infront of him.

      " Where's he going? " Pan asked.

      Trunks sighed and followed suit, " Only one way to find out. "

      " I'm sorry, was that too much for you? " Goku asked curiously, poking Zunama in the belly.

      " YES, THAT WAS WAY TOO MUCH! But it tasted good...and I feel really good... " Zunama slurred out with a redmark over

his nose, signifying that the effects of the alchohol were starting to get to him.

      ::Heehee, it worked! I am a gen-i-us!:: Goku mentally beamed, " I wonder if Veggie's ever drunk alcohol...? " he

wondered randomly, " Heeheehee, I bet he'd talk all sloppy and walk into things and then fall asleep on the floor! " Goku

giggled.

      " I'll have seconds! " Zunama grinned, his eyes rolling about in his head, " Give me some more of it! "

      Goku fell over, " WAHHHH! " the saiyajin got back up, " But Zunama, you ate all the rolls, there are no more left. "

he shook his head sadly, " I think there's still some pasta over there if you want tha-- "

      " YOU GIVE ME SOME MORE ROLLS RIGHT NOW OR I'LL CAUSE EARTHQUAKES!!! " Zunama screamed down at the saiyajin.

      Goku sweatdropped, " Geez, he's not very friendly when he's drunk at all! "

      " Ojichan! " a voice whispered from behind him. Goku turned around and beamed to see Pan peaking out over the top of

a high wall of stuff.

      " PANNY! " he squealed back in an equally whispering voice. Doma and Trunks struggled to hop over to the wall to

where Pan was, followed by Vegeta who struck several defensive poses with his sword incase of attack, " And little Veggie is

here as well! ~*HI*~ little Veggie! " Goku said in awe, " I missed u! "

      Vegeta's face turned bright red as he glanced over to see where Goku was standing. The ouji's jaw hit the floor to

see Goku's 'Lenu-Wig' was gone and the larger saiyajin was now wearing soft pink lingerie and had his arms, mouth, and part

of his nose covered in chocolate. Vegeta twitched and turned so his back was facing Goku, then screamed up at the sky, " DEAR

GOD, WHY MUST YOU MOCK ME SO!!!!! " he wailed, then spun back around to see Goku staring up at him, confused.

      " Is little Veggie feeling alright? "

      " Are you oh-kay, Kaka-chan? "

      " Yep! " Goku chirped.

      Vegeta smiled, " Then I'm alright too.......now WHY are you wearing lingerie!? "

      The larger saiyajin's face flushed bright pink, " Ah, it is a long story, little Veggie. "

      " What about Zunama? " Pan asked.

      " Oh! I gave him a bunch of dinner rolls soaked in liquor the lady who said slapped me for stealing muffins gave me."

Goku explained, " He's drunk and unconsious! " he grinned.

      " WHO'S UNCONSIOUS! " the creature sat up. The group froze, " No one's going to interfere with my honeymoon night

lovely-time with Kayka-chan. "

      Vegeta flared straight into ssj2, " YOU WANNA BET YOU FAT TUB OF LARD!! " he roared.

      " Zunama! Little Veggie and the others are friends of mine. " Goku said in his 'Kayka' tone of voice as he walked up

to the creature.

      Zunama glared at the saiyajin, " SHUDDUP! " he snapped, landing a painful smack to Goku and sending the saiyajin

flying across the room and into the wall. Zunama paused as something hit the floor with a sudden clank. Pan looked over to

see it was Vegeta's sword. She backed away frightened of the ouji who now looked to be in an unshakable rage.

      " NOMBA DE LA SANEE ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! " Vegeta screamed out with rage in his native tongue as he launched himself

off the top of the tower of stuff down at Zunama and landed a punch straight to the creature's surprisingly rubbery gut. The

blow sent Vegeta flying back into the air, " ERRRRR, YOU BULBOUS FREAK!! " the ouji yelled, then powered up a ki blast,

" GARRIKKU HO!! " a bundle of bright pink and white ki appeared in his hands.

      " AHHH! VEGGIE NO! " Goku shouted as he sat up. Vegeta froze, " VEGGIE-TAH! WE'RE RIGHT UNDERNEATH THE VOLCANO! IF

YOU TRY TO ATTACK WITH THAT GIANT KI BLAST YOU'LL SET THE VOLCANO OFF AND FRY US ALL!!! "

      Vegeta's eyes widened and he instantly powered down, " Volcano... "

      " YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! " Pan shouted as lept off the top of the wall of stuff and struck a blow to the side of

Zunama's head, " HAHA! Take that! " she laughed, landing on the table.

      " CURSE YOU LITTLE PEOPLE!!! " Zunama threw his fist downward at Pan, who dodged just intime for the table to be

sliced in two. Meanwhile Vegeta floated down and bent into a fighting position.

      " You think you're pretty good huh! " the ouji smirked, " Well you won't be so cocky once I snap your neck in two! "

      Zunama leered over the small saiyajin, " Funny. Why you little---uhhh... " he wobbled backward and feel onto his

back unconsious. Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " He fell a-sleep. " Goku blinked in confusion as he walked up to Zunama and poked him only to have something

suddenly latch onto his arm in a protective manner. Goku looked down to see Vegeta holding on with both arms tightly while

sending death-glares at the unconsious Zunama, " Aww, and hello to u too, little Veggie! " Goku said, touched. Vegeta's face

turned bright red and he avoided the larger saiyajin's gaze. Goku giggled and slipped Vegeta off his arm, then picked him up,

" Heehee, my *hero*! "

      " Haha, hahaha... " Vegeta laughed as if in a daze, the little ouji goofishly scratched the side of his head in

embarassment, " You're welcome Kakay-chan. "

      " MMM! " Goku pulled the ouji into a tight hug and Vegeta let out a yelp at the sudden lack of oxygen, " Oh Veggie

you are so wonderful! "

      " Ah, is there something I should know here? " Pan sweatdropped as she hovered from behind the two saiyajins.

      " Hahaheee~ " Vegeta grinned stupidly, off in his little dreamland.

      " I luv my little Veggie, Panny! " Goku said warmly as he squeezed the ouji tighter.

      " So, there's nothing going on between you and, umm, Veggie-san? " Pan cocked an eyebrow.

      Goku frowned, " I do not know what you mean. "

      Pan sighed tiredly, " Nevermind. "

      " I am so glad little Veggie came to rescue me from the icky slimy blob-creature! " Goku said as he swung the

still-dazed ouji back and forth, " How dare that Zu-monster! Hitting his bride on their honeymoon night! He's right, a guy

who responds to alcohol like that should never get drunk at all! " the large saiyajin nodded, " However, I bet little Veggie

wouldn't be all mean if he had some of the yummy wine. I have a bunch left in the container, you know. "

      " Waahuh? " Vegeta said, still dazed.

      " Little Veggie have a drink with me! " Goku held out the bottle with his tail.

      " WAHH! NO WAY! " Vegeta pushed himself out of Goku's grasp and landed on the floor. The ouji slapped himself to

reduce the redness to his face, " YOU BIG BAKA! THERE'S NO WAY I'M GETTING DRUNK WITH YOU!! " he exclaimed, the blush coming

back to his face, " Besides we still have to finish off tubby here. " he said, motioning to Zunama.

      " Heehee, that's right! " Pan said, pulling out a gigantic pair of scissors.

      Giru instantly panicked at the sight, " Pan! Scissors! Danger danger danger!! " he ran around in frightened circles.

      " Oh be quiet! I'm not going to attack YOU with them. " she said, annoyed, then handed the scissors to Doma, " It's

time, Doma! "

      The man walked up to Zunama and held the huge scissors over his head, " How dare you plague the villagers for so

many years! But, Zunama, you're history now! " he said, snapping off one of Zunama's antennae.

      " Hahahaha! " Pan and Goku laughed.

      Pan grinned, " He looks so silly now! "

      " Panny! " Goku whined, tugging on her sleeve, " Do you know where my real clothes are? I'm done being a girl. "

      Pan sweatdropped, " Umm, I think Trunks or Veggie-san has 'u-- "

      " --here are your clothes, Kakay. " Vegeta interupted her and held out Goku's blue and yellow gi.

      " Aww! Why thank you little Veggie! " Goku said, then ripped the lingerie off and began getting dressed.

      " AHHH! KAKARROTTO DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT RIGHT INFRONT OF ME!! " Vegeta screamed, his face bright red.

      " Ha! YOU stripped down naked just 15 minutes ago infront of all of us and you're yelling at HIM about it? " Pan

smirked.

      " Well, this is DIFFERENT! When I did it Kakarrotto couldn't see me! Now he's doing it but I can see him! I can see

all of him! " Vegeta twitched.

      " I will not be more than a moment, little Veggie! " Goku chirped as he pulled his boxers up, then put his gi on

followed by his wristbands and boots. Vegeta let out a snort as he turned away.

      Meanwhile Doma was doing the native traditional victory dance. He finished and turned to cut off Zunama's other

antennae, " And now for the second one! " he said only to help at Zunama's sudden yawn. Doma quickly fleed behind a nearby

wall along with Pan and Trunks.

      " Eh.....Kayka-chan? " he focused his blurry vision on Goku. Vegeta stood on guard next to the larger saiyajin.

Zunama's eyes flicked at Goku's change of clothes, " What is it you're wearing? "

      Goku stood proudly and pointed to his gi, " This, this is a male's clothing, and I'm a 100% saiyajin male! "

      " YOU'RE A MAN! **AND** A SPACE ALIEN!! " Zunama roared in anger at him, " NOW YOU'VE GOT ME MAD! I'LL CAUSE

EARTHQUAKES! "

      " BRING IT ON YOU KAKA-STEALING FROG-FACED BLOB! " Vegeta shouted boastfully.

      Zunama grinned evilly and grabbed each of his antennae, then froze to notice the one on the left was missing, " AHH!

What have you done to me!? Well, I can do just as well with only one antennae! " he said, then started bouncing around and

shaking his remaining antennae. The force he was creating started sending everything and everyone else in the room flying

around into things. Zunama stopped dancing, causing everything around him to suddenly stop shaking.

      " The earthquake stopped. " Pan said in surprise.

      " But Zunama's antenna is still waving. " Doma pointed to the creature while talking to Pan.

      " How was that? Here comes another earthquake! Isn't it horrible? If you want to apologize, now's the time! " Zunama

said in a sing-song voice.

      The group stared in confusion while Zunama moved around as if he were creating another earthquake.

      " What's going on? " Trunks sweatdropped.

      Pan narrowed her eyes at the large creature, then burst into a grin, " I GOT IT! He doesn't have the power to make

earthquakes, only to predict them.  Whenever an earthquake is about to come, he waves his antennae and pretends to be the one

who causes it. Since he's so drunk right now he can't tell if it's an earthquake or himself that's shaking. "

      " My God! Zunama had nothing to do with the earthquakes? All these years we've suffered because of this con man? "

Doma said looking down at the ground, sickened.

      " One more, here you go! " Zunama announced, then froze to see the entire group staring at him lamely, " Wha...what

is it? "

      " There's no need for that stupid dance anymore. " Goku said, folding his arms.

      " We know all about your tricks now. " Pan smirked.

      " I don't know what you're talking about. Do you want me to make the volcano erupt!? " he shouted. Vegeta teleported

above Zunama and elbowed him over the head, causing Zunama to nearly fall over.

      " BAKAYARO! THAT'S ENOUGH!! " the ouji snapped.

      " Haha! Veggiesostrong! " Goku laughed while clapping his hands. Vegeta puffed his chest out proudly and bowed for

the larger saiyajin.

      " What did you do to me!? I'll do it! I'll make the volcano... "

      " --go ahead. " Pan brushed him off.

      " What!? "

      " I know you're just bluffing. "

      " Why don't you just give up and surrender? " Trunks said, joining in with her.

      " You figured it out...? " he gawked, scanning the group, " You did...? "

      " Heehee! Of course we did! We are smart little saiyajins and half-saiyajins and ¼-saiyajins! " Goku beamed.

      Zunama stared at them for a moment, then suddenly burst into tears, " I'm sorry! The whole thing just got out of

hand! " he wailed, falling onto his knees.

      " So you thought you might as well steal my fiancee? " Doma glared at him, annoyed.

      " Please forgive me! " he wailed.

      Vegeta walked up to Zunama, then kicked him in the crotch causing the creature to let out a high-pitched yelp. The

ouji walked back to where the others were standing, " You are forgiven. "

      " Heeheeheehee. " Goku giggled, " Veggie that was naughty! "

      " Hey, why are you still waving your antenna? " Pan narrowed her eyes at Zunama.

      " It's not me. I don't know where this is coming from. This has never happened to me before. Maybe a really big

earthquake is about to come. " he explained, pointing to the still-waving antennae.

      " Yeah yeah. " Pan rolled her eyes.

      " Danger imminent! Danger imminent! " Giru waved his arms about in fright as he floated past Pan. The demi-saiyajin

paled.

      " I think the volcano really is going to erupt! " Zunama yelped. The entire room started to shake wildly from the

lava below, " The reason that I've been going down to the village so often is lately because there were a lot of earthquakes

caused by increasing volcanic activity! " he explained as the room shook.

      " Oh no, look! " Pan exclaimed as steam began to explode out of the cracks.

      " This isn't good! " Goku whinced.

      A giant explosion of lava appeared from behind them.

      " NOW I KNOW THIS ISN'T GOOD!! " the large saiyajin exclaimed, " EVERYONE RUN!!! " he cried out as they all did just

that. Zunama galloping behind them.

      " Wait for me! Wait for me! Help me help me HELP!!! " Zunama wailed.

      " The water! " Pan smiled with relief at the water up ahead. She and the others quickly dove in and began swimming

back down. Zunama wobbily swimming behind them. Goku screeched to a halt and waited for the creature to pass, then formed a

ball of ki in his hands.

      ::KAH...MEH...HA...MEH..HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!:: Goku let loose the ki blast at the lava. The force sending him

flying backwards and into the others; hurtling the group up out the other end of the pond and into the air causing them to

land on the nearby grass in the following order: Pan, Trunks, Giru, Goku, Doma, Vegeta, and finally Zunama, who made a less

than gracefull landing on his chin.

      " Oh my God! " Pan gawked as she turned around to see the entire volcano erupting, " It's going to take out the whole

village!! "

      " Don't worry! **I** know what to do! " Goku grinned, then flew back up at the volcano.

      Pan's eyes widened, " OJICHAN!! "

      The saiyajin powered up and prepared an even larger kamehameha blast, " KAAAAAHHHH...MEEEEEHHHHH...HAAAAAAAA...MEEEHH

HHH...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! " he let loose the blast. The power from it pushed the rest of the gang back

several feet. The smoke soon cleared to reveal the saiyajin had destoryed the entire mountain.

      " The whole mountain is gone! " Pan gawked.

      " Ah, hahaha! " Goku laughed nervously, " I guess that was a bit much. Sorta reminds me of the time Muten Roshi used

that attack on Chi-chan's castle to put out the fire on fire mountain and he totally destoryed her home! Haha! It's kinda

like deja vu, huh? " he grinned.

      " ROSHI destoryed Onna's CASTLE?! " Vegeta nearly burst into laughter, " Onna HAD a castle?! "

      " Heh-heh, yeah. " Goku teleported back down to them.

      Vegeta snickered, " Remind me to rub that in Onna's face the next time I see her. " he rubbed his hands together

wickedly.

      Goku sweatdropped, " Oh Veggie. "

      " Thank you. " Pan said happily as Lenu handed her the dragonball. The group stood infront of their spaceship. The

entire village had come to see them off.

      " Pan-chan, we're the ones who should be thanking you. You all did so much to help us. " Lenu smiled.

      " Really, thank you for everything. " Doma nodded in agreement.

      " Ah, sorry about your dress. " Goku grinned cheesily, " I kinda, accidentally blew it up when I blasted the

mountain. "

      Lenu sweatdropped, " Oh believe me, you probably stretched it out anyway. I'm sure we can easily sow another one. "

      " Great! Cuz, I felt kinda bad you know. " the large saiyajin put his hands behind his head, still grinning. He

glanced over to see Zunama in the crowd, " So! What are you going to do with him now? "

      " We discussed it and decided that we'll let him stay in the village. Zunama is very sorry about what he has done. "

Lenu explained.

      " On one condition. He must let us know at once when an earthquake is coming. " Doma added.

      " Ah. Goodluck Zunama! " Goku chirped. The creature walked up to him and shook Goku's hand.

      " Goodluck to you too Kayka. " Zunama smiled. Goku face-faulted.

      " Uh, you know, my name isn't really Kayk-- "

      " --I'm sure you and your protective little mate here will be very happy together. "

      " WAHH!! " both Goku and Vegeta fell over, twitching.

      " Nani!? " Goku yelped, bent over and embarassingly covering his cheeks with his hands.

      " YOU BIG FAT BAKAYARO I'M NOT KAKARROTTO'S MATE I'M HIS PRINCE! THE RULER OF HIS PEOPLE YOU IDIOT! THAT'S WHY I WAS

TRYING TO PROTECT HIM FROM YOU!!! " Vegeta screamed at Zunama, shaking the creature's head wildly back and forth, " I'M

MARRIED TO BULMA BRIEFS! THE WOMAN WHO MADE THIS SPACESHIP!! And actually should've made this spaceship a little bigger, BUT

I HAVE NO NON-PLATONIC RELATIONSHIP TO KAKARROTTO!!! " the ouji finally let go of him.

      Zunama wobbled backward, a little confused. He glanced over at Trunks and Pan.

      " Man you have a lot to learn. " Trunks muttered to him. Pan sweatdropped.

      " That's what you told me! "

      " Toussan, maybe you should go inside and just take a nap. You haven't slept since before we got here. And it's been

at least 2 days. " Trunks sighed, trying to calm his father down.

      " Fine, Trunks. I think I will. " Vegeta said, a little forced-sounding, " IN A ROOM **FAR AWAY FROM WHERE KAKARROTTO**

WILL BE SLEEPING! " he shouted at the crowd as he got up the ladder backwards and slipped inside the ship.

      " Come on, Goku-san. " Trunks poked Goku, who was still crouched on the ground with his back facing the others.

      " Nani? " he squeaked out again, his hands still on his cheeks. Trunks groaned and smacked him across the back of the

head, " Oww! "

      " Hey! Snap out of it already! He made a mistake! Just like he did with your name! It's no big deal. " Trunks

exclaimed.

      " Oh-kay. " Goku said, getting up and trying to get his wits about him.

      " How would you like the remainder of the drink I made, as a going away present. " the heavyset woman said, holding

out the bottle to Goku, " It'll help you calm down real well. "

      " Oh thanks! " Goku perked back up, " I wanted to try this stuff too! "

      " Well, now you can. It's all yours. " she smiled. Goku licked his chops and hugged the bottle.

      " Thank u lady! " he chirped.

      " I'm sure you'll find a good use for it. " she said.

      Pan smiled at the dragonball, " It's so pretty. " she said in awe, then froze as the ball glowed bright yellow and

began to hover upward. It flew away from Pan to a nearby villager.

      " I'll take this! " he said. The villager's appearance faded around him to reveal he was infact a blue-skinned

creature in a red training suit with a hood. The creature laughed as he floated upward and flew off.

      " OUR DRAGONBALL!! " Pan screamed.

      " KUSO! " Trunks cursed and ran into the ship w/Giru, Pan following him. " HURRY UP GUYS! WE CAN STILL CATCH HIM! "

      " Byebye everybody! We luv u! " Goku said happily as he also went up the ladder into the ship.

      " Alright! Let's go! " Trunks hopped into the driver's seat.

      " But Torunkusu, you don't know where you're going. " Goku said, confused, " That is Veggie's job. "

      " Well Toussan's asleep and I saw what direction that guy was headed in! " Trunks said determindly, then hit the

button to launch the ship, " LET'S GO!! " he shouted as the spaceship took off.

      Lenu, Doma, Zunama and the rest of the village watched as the spaceship disappeared over the horizon.

      " Saiyajin, are a very confusing species. " Doma said, cocking an eyebrow in the ship's direction.

      Zunama rubbed his now-sore neck, thanks to Vegeta, " That they are. "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

1:54 AM 8/24/2003

END OF PART THREE!

Chuquita: Whee! These chapters are goin awful fast! (grins) Well I guess that wraps up chapter 3 everybody! Only one more

chapter & a possible epilogue-thingy to go! And the last chapter's gonna be a lot of fun!

Goku: (chirps) We skip episode 9 & go straight to 10!

Chuquita: That we do, Son-kun!

Vegeta: (grumbles) You're just excited because you get to see me do that embarassing dance!

Chuquita: Aww, that's not all Veggie! (to audiance) You see since the Para Para Brothers recognize and know WHO Veggie is,

they're looking to seek a little revenge upon him.

Vegeta: (eyes widen) Huh?

Goku: (happily) That means Veggie gets to do extra stuff!

Vegeta: (suspicously) What KIND of "extra stuff"?

Goku: (pats Veggie on the head) Veggie will see when Veggie gets there!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) This can't be good.

Chuquita: For YOU maybe.

Goku: Heeheehee~

Vegeta: (flatly) You told him something you didn't tell me, didn't you?

Chuquita: Eh?

Goku: (picks up Veggie) Veggie and I will have fun too-gether!

Vegeta: (pales) Maybe I should go check the script for this next episode.

Chuquita: (pats him on the back) Aww, no need to do that Veggie! It won't be TOO bad for you. Well, sorta, kinda bad.

Vegeta: As bad as what happened to Kakarrotto in this mini-arc?

Chuquita: Well....yeah.

Vegeta: WAHH! (falls over) TELL ME!

Chuquita: My lips are sealed.

Goku: Haha! Me too!

Vegeta: (looks over at Goku to see the saiyajin has tied a towel around his mouth to cover it) ...

Goku: (grins)

Chuquita: And now for the reviewer replies!

To FrEaKyMe: I have noticed the clones. I used my paint program and Pan actually would've looked a lot more like Videl if she

had inherited the blue eyes.

Vegeta: (smirks) But instead ended up with black and the curse of the Chibi-Onna.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Anyway--

To FrEaKyMe: Bura looks kinda creepy when she's mad. I wish I could've seen that clip of Trunks. I bet they mention it in one

of the scripts. If Goten's hair grew naturally like Gohan's did, does that mean Chi-Chi purposely cut his hair so he'd look

like Goku? *thinks*. I don't mind long reviews! I write long ones too sometimes when I'm reviewing stuff!

To mkh2: Oh I wish I had read the reviews page before I got past that part! I never thought of having Son-kun need to go

potty again like with Oolong. Lol! That would really freak out Zunama. I gotta scan my doublemint doodles first! I'll try to

have them scanned and able to send by the end of the next chapter. Don't feel bad, I accidentally had this one innuendo in

Doublemint that I didn't even know was one til a reviewer pointed it out by copying and pasting only what Goku & Veggie's

dialogue without the description of what was happening. I got a little embarassed that I had actually done it without

thinking that there was a double meaning ^_^;; Good luck w/your fics!

To Tomoyo chan: Wow! You knew the Kayka thing what was going to happen! *grins*. I'd been planning on putting that in. Can you imagine if it were Veggie? He has such a deep voice (both sub & dub) that he'd totally screw up :D I should doodle Goku in Lenu's costume. I may try to have Goten or somebody else appear on the communication screen in the next chapter.

To Rissa of the Saiya-Jin: Aw, glad you liked it! Now Veggie can finally get his sleep since the ordeal is over. *grins* I'd love to do that 4-page mini-scene where Veggie ends up in the costume. My button says "print screen/SysRq" on it. I have to press that one and alt together though. At least that's how I learned it. Screenshots are so much fun! I have one funny screenshot I'm dying to make once I get a sub copy of ep 275 back. (been searching for it) Ooh, I used to use pictures from downloadable dbz manga as coloring pages! I like your idea, very clever! My transparency color's this bluish tone.

To Callimogua: Haha, I'm starting to think I should've typed this chapter slower, you're the third person who had a funny

idea for this chapter. Heh, poor Goku would've been in even more trouble with Zunama if he had run into a Fem-Gem. At least

he did survive, and get that free bottle of the cook lady's liquor.

To Girl-with-too-many-aliasses: Hee~ wait'll the lil mini-scene; Veggie's gonna get all dolled-up. *snicker*

Vegeta: (to Chu) THAT'S NOT FUNNY!

Chuquita: (grins) Yes it is!

Goku: (happily) I get to draw on Veggie's face with the smushy crayons! (holds up several lipsticks)

Vegeta: (twitch) o_O

To Girl-with-too-many-aliasses: I read the the Saiyan Chronicles (www dbzsc com) a little while ago that you buy the

ability to perform fusion at Mr. Popo's shop in Budokai 2 and can use it between any two characters. So I'm guessing

depending on who's on the left and who's on the right you can get Goggie from Goku & Veggie. I also have a videoclip from

the new game and it looks great! Did you know that while the U.S version of Budokai 1 only has the dub voices, if you have

the European or Japanese version you can change the voices to their spanish, french, dutch, german, and japanese ones? My

clip has the japanese voices in it. They're keeping a lot of the main info secret.

Goku: (in a trenchcoat w/a detective hat on) Heehee, secret.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Baka.

Goku: (holds a magnifying glass infront of Veggie's face) Does little Veggie have any secrets to tell me~~?

Vegeta: (smirks) More than your little peasant-brain could handle.

Goku: Does that mean Veggie will tell me? (hopeful little smile)

Vegeta: No.

Goku: (pouts) Aww...

Chuquita: Well, that's about it for part 3! See you either at the end of the week or next monday (depending on how long part

4 takes) Later everybody! (waves)

Goku: (glomps onto Veggie) Dancing Veggies are not as graceful as they a-ppear!

Vegeta: I'M NOT GOING TO DANCE!

Goku: Aww, don't worry little Veggie! (beams) I'll be your partner!

Vegeta: (falls over) WAHHH! (gets up) THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO MOVE AROUND IN THAT MANNER AND NO WAY YOU'RE GOING TO BE

MY PARTNER!

Goku: Hee~ Veggie doesn't have a choice!

Vegeta: (looks slightly frightened & confused) Huh?!

Goku: (waves) Byebye everyone!

Vegeta: (thinks for a moment) (snaps) WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!!!


	4. Attack of the Giant Worms! Veggie's phob...

12:20 PM 8/25/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from MTV's "The Big Urban Myth Show"

True Fact: The colors red, yellow, and orange are appetite colors which influence the brain to become hungry.

Chuey's Corner:

Vegeta: (looks over at Goku's orange gi and sweatdrops) Well that explains a lot.

Goku: (grins) Aw, Veggie's always hungry too! He just doesn't always wanna admit it cuz of his lil-lil Veggie-pride!

Vegeta: I AM NOT! (snorts) I just have more self-control over my hunger than the peasants of my species happen to have.

(folds his arms and nods)

Chuquita: (smirks) Sure you do, Veggie.

Vegeta: (only half-listening) Of course I do! (nods again)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Right. (happily) Anyway! Welcome to Part 4 and Episode 10 everybody!

Goku: (smiles) See! We only skipped one episode instead of four like last time!

Chuquita: This is also the last chapter of this fic if you don't count the mini-chapter after this that I mentioned in

Part 3! Believe me, you didn't miss much in episode 9. Trunks tried his hand at being a professional ship-pilot even though

he's still a beginner, the Para Para Bros. and a group that looks to be the outer-space counterpart to the Red Ribbon Army

were introduced along with this magical whip that can turn people into dolls.

Goku: (staring at Veggie, little smile appears on his face)

Vegeta: (dead serious and a little frightened) Don't even THINK about it!

Chuquita: The Para Bros. were sent out to go retrieve the other dragonball that they had "forgotten" to steal while Goku &

the others tried to get the Para's dragonball from them. They ended up on a planet called Beehei-sei which is inhabited by

GIANT YELLOW WORMS!

Vegeta: (nearly chokes)

Goku: Oh yeah, (grins) my little Veggie is a-fraid of worms!

Vegeta: (snaps) NO KIDDING!!

Chuquita: The worms's species even have a name!

Goku: (chirps) The Ooma!

Chuquita: The ship is flying around on Beehei-sei while the gang searches for the Para Bros and being chased by the giant

worms is pretty much where we're starting from.

Goku: (giant grin) And Veggie gets to DANCE with me! (glomps onto Veggie) (happily) It will be magical!

Vegeta: (smirks) Not if I stay inside the ship and lock myself somewhere so I don't become hypnotized by the dance!

Goku: (pouts) Aw Veggie, but that would be no fun!

Chuquita: (happily) Yeah Veggie! We have such a blast with you around! It's boring when you're not here!

Vegeta: (blinks) Really?

Chuquita: Of course.

Goku: (whips around and is now wearing a sombaro and shaking two maracas) IT'S CONGA LINE TIME LITTLE VEGGIE! (plops his

hands on Veggie's shoulders) Come on Veggie! Conga with me!

Vegeta: (twitches) WHAT THE HECK IS CONGA! AND GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SHOULDERS!!

Goku: (plops his head on Veggie's shoulder as well) Veggie get up out of his chair and I will show you!

Vegeta: (grimaces) I'm not sure I want to now.

Chuquita: Aww, of course you do!

Vegeta: (snaps) YOU'RE JUST APPEASING HIM BECAUSE YOU FIND MY SITUATION HUMOROUS!

Chuquita: ...yes.

Vegeta: KUSO! (tries to push Goku's hands off his shoulders only to be lifted up out of his chair and spun around on his

toes)

Goku: (cheering) COME ON VEGGIE! LET'S GO! (pushes Veggie foward as he congas himself) Just follow my lead!

Vegeta: HOW CAN I FOLLOW YOUR LEAD IF YOU'RE BEHIND ME!

Goku: (thinks) Hmm, good point. (teleports infront of Veggie) Grab my shoulders little buddy!

Vegeta: NOT A CHANCE

Goku: (pouts) Aww, come on! It'll be fun!

Vegeta: (snorts) ...fine.

Goku: YAY! (snaps his fingers and snappy music instantly comes on) (teasingly) Hurry up little Veggie! If I conga too far

ahead you'll never catch up!

Vegeta: (glares) YOU WANNA BET! (runs up to grab Goku and tries to keep in pace with him)

Chuquita: Well, this is, interesting. (sweatdrops) (grins) Here's Part 4 everybody!

Summary: When Veggie makes a deal with Pan to become a 2nd stowaway on the spaceship, Goku and Trunks find out they have an

additional crew-member. However, thanks to a special cure created by the Ouji, Goku is now able to temporarily fight off the

curse and keep his adult body for weeks at a time! But will it along with the power of the saiyajin no ouji be enough to save

them from a giant earthquake-causing blob and an embarassing hypnotic dance on their journey to gather the dragonballs?

Find out!

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " KUSO~~! CAN'T THIS THING GO ANY FASTER!! " Vegeta screamed as he piloted the spaceship. A giant yellow worm on the

ship's tail and closing in.

      " KAASAN DIDN'T MAKE THIS SHIP TO BE A FIGHER, TOUSSAN! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE MORE LIKE A BUS OR A TAXI OR SOMETHING! "

      " WELL SHE OBVIOUSLY HAD NO IDEA ABOUT SOME OF THE DANGERS INHABITING SPACE NOW, DID SHE! " Vegeta screamed back over

the loud rumbling noises behind them.

      " I don't wanna be eaten by a giant worm! " Pan wailed. Vegeta's fear triplified as he noticed Goku marching towards

the door on the opposite side of the ship.

      " KAKARROTTO WHERE THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!!! "

      " I'm going to stop it, duh! " the large saiyajin said as if it were an everyday occurance. Vegeta twitched slightly

and turned back to the controls.

      ::If I concentrate on what he's doing now I won't be able to pilot this thing to best of my ability and that could

get us all killed!:: the ouji thought to himself determindly, then hit several buttons causing the ship to warp into a faster

speed.

      Goku reached for the door and flung it open, trying his best to keep from flying out of the hatch. The giant worm

reered up over his head. It was definately not like one of the friendly blue worms they had met inside Buu. Goku shot a ki

blast at the worm who easily dodged it.

      " Ohhhhh... " he bit his lip, then shouted over his shoulder, " VEGGIE TAKE CARE OF THE SHIP I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!! "

Goku shouted and lept out of the doorway. Vegeta froze in place.

      " KAKARROTTO GET BACK HERE!!! " he snapped, then noticed Pan and Trunks running towards the door, " AND WHERE ARE YOU

TWO GOING! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO ABANDON ME TOO ARE YOU! "

      " Sorry Toussan. " Trunks laughed nervously, " But we can't let Goku-san do this alone. Who knows how many worms are

out there. "

      " And besides we need you to stay here and drive the ship so it doesn't crash! " Pan added, " You're really the only

one who knows HOW! "

      Vegeta grumbled something under his breath, " FINE! Just bring Kakarrotto back here in one piece or I'll make sure

neither of you get home that way! "

      Pan and Trunks nodded, then flew out the door. Giru looked back and forth between Vegeta and the door, then shrugged

and ran after the duo.

      Vegeta growled and quickly landed the ship nearby. The ouji shut the ship off, put the keys in his pocket and ran off

to catch up to them, " HERE I COME KAKARROTTO!! " he shouted as he blasted off into the sky and soon teleported to where Goku

and the others were only to freeze in place. One of the giant worms was looming over them, roaring.

" AH--- " he felt a lump suddenly appear in the back of his throat. Vegeta shuddered. The rest of the group were hurling

ki-blasts at the worm, " Ka--Kaka-- " he nervously tapped Goku on the shoulder.

      " Veggie! " Goku's eyes widened at the sight of the clearly freaked-out little ouji, " Veggie what are you doing

here I thought you were piloting the ship! "

      " I did! I landed it! " Vegeta shouted at him.

      " Little Veggie I KNOW you don't like big giant slimy worms why don't you just go back to the ship and I'll meet you

back ther-- "

      " I'M NOT GOING TO RUN OFF LIKE A COWARD AND LEAVE YOU HERE TO DIE! " the ouji yelled, then let out a yelp as one

of the worms rushed past him, missing Vegeta by mere inches, " ..it...almost ate me.... "

      " Veggie just stay behind me oh-kay! " Goku said, worried. He picked up Vegeta and plopped him on his back as if he

were giving the smaller saiyajin a piggyback ride. Goku went back to blasting the worms.

      The worm ducked underground and re-emerged with a dozen more popping out of the ground until they all incircled the

group, who all struck defensive positions.

      Pan twitched, becoming a little nervous herself, " Hey guys...let's calm down, okay? " she laughed uneasily at the

worms. Several of them let out roars and bared their fang-like teeth at them, the worms's teeth at the wrong sides of their

mouth.

      " ROAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!! " the creatures roared as they flew at the group. Giru panickly grabbed onto Trunks's

jacket as the demi-saiyajin flew up and landed a kick to one of the worms's eyeballs. His jaw hung open in shock at the fact

that the kick did absolutely nothing and instead the worm burrowed into one of the nearby walls.

      " This isn't good. "

      " AAHHHH!!! " Pan shouted, throwing ki blasts at the worms. The group continued to follow suit.

      " Kakarrotto this isn't helping! " Vegeta snapped at him, the ouji still blue in the face with horror. He built up

all his pride and slowly pulled himself off of Goku's back, then powered up to ssj2, " ERRRRR...BIG BANG ATTACK!!! " the ouji

screamed, sending the huge ball of ki flying at several of the worms and puncturing large holes in each of them, " HA! TAKE

THAT YOU FREAKS OF NATURE!! "

      Trunks smiled at his father and burst into ssj, " Wow Toussan, I'm surprised it took you this long to figure a way

out of this. "

      " What the heck are you talking about, Trunks! I had this plan in my head 10 minutes ago! If these bakayaro worms

weren't so, well, worms, then I would've done this a lot sooner! " Vegeta explained.

      " HAHA! Now THAT'S my little Veggie! " Goku chirped and went ssj3.

      Vegeta looked over at Pan who was gawking at the trio, " Aren't you going to transform too? "

      " I don't know HOW to go super saiyajin. " she said with slight annoyance.

      The ouji looked half-sorry for her, " Well Kakarrotto and I will teach you, after we destroy these things. "

      Pan perked up, " Really? "

      " Watch out. " Vegeta pointed to her. Pan blinked and looked to her right to see a worm staring her in the face.

      " WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! " she shrieked and let loose a ki blast at it's eyeball and darted off towards the

others, " WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT WAS THERE SOONER!! " she complained.

      " You didn't ask. " Vegeta shrugged it off. A vein bulged on Pan's forehead.

      " No wonder you drove Obaassan crazy. " she muttered.

      " Ronpara, Sonpara, have you found it? " Bonpara, the large blue-skinned alien who had stolen Goku and the others's

dragonball called out to his tall, thin brother Ronpara and his short, stocky, noseless brother Sonpara.

      " Not over here, para. "

      " Or here, para. "

      " KUSO! Where the heck did they hide their dragonball! " he snarled in frustration and kicked a nearby piece of

machinery into the wall. The object requisheed off of several walls before landing on the floor.

      " Bonpara! Take it easy! " Sonpara said, gawking at him.

      Bonpara grunted, still annoyed.

      " Well, we looked everywhere, so... " Ronpara trailed off.

      " So...? " Sonpara looked over at him.

      " That means one of them must be carrying it! " Ronpara yelped.

      " NO, PARA! " Sonpara wailed in horror.

      Bonpara turned the ship's telescreen on, one of the few things that worked with the absence of the ship's keys. On

the screen. An ssj3 Goku as leading one of the worms towards a wall, then bounced off it and flew straight through the worm

only to be smacked into the floor by another coming to the first one's aid. Goku fell back into ssj2 and twitched painfully.

Pan's eyes widened at the sight and flew down to help him up. Several more worms leaped at her for this and one smacked her

with it's head, slamming her into a wall.

      Trunks was already down on the ground, limp and back to normal form. Giru was hiding behind him.

      Vegeta meanwhile was still petrified enough by giant worms so that he was much more on the defensive than his usual

offensive attacks, which in this situation had happened to help the ouji and he was still standing and less beaten up than

the others; hiding out and sending out huge ki blasts whenever a worm got too close enough to be unable to dodge his attacks.

      " What should we do? They won't be able to beat the monsters. " Sonpara spoke up.

      " If they get eaten by the ooma, there's no way we'll get the dragonball out of that monster! " Ronpara gulped.

      Bonpara paled, " And we'll all be... "

      " Turned into dolls!!! " they all wailed in terror at once.

      Meanwhile, back on Planet Luude...

      " That's right everyone! BOW UNTIL IT HURTS! ALL SHALL BOW TO PLEASE OUR MASTER LORD LUUDE! " a heavyset man in a

black ninja outfit with a red headpiece on shouted down at the crowd as he stood infront of a very large fat statue of some

type of space alien.

      " Cardinal Muutchy-Mootchy! " a soldier walked up to him.

      " What is it? "

      " We have captured the rebels. These are the leaders of the rebellious Galaxy 187. " the man stepped aside to reveal

a group of dogs and cats wearing villager gear.

      The ninja-outfit wearing cardinal sweatdropped, " Ah...this is them? "

      " Yes sir! "

      " ...they're, animals. "

      " Yes sir! "

      " Animals usually bought and sold as pets; standing on their hind legs and wearing clothes. " Muutchy-Mootchy

twitched.

      " YES SIR! "

      " Uh-huh. Fine then. " he shrugged the fact off, " I'm sure lord Lude will be pleased. " he said flatly, then pushed

the frightened dog and cat people infront of the statue. Laser eyes shot forth from the statue's eyeballs and transformed the

aliens into small doll versions of themselves, then ate them.

      Muutchy-Mootchy rolled his eyes, " Sometimes I swear I joined the wrong cult. " he muttered, then pointed back to

the people below him, " WHAT DID YOU STOP FOR! NOW GET BACK TO BOWING BEFORE I END UP TURNING EVERY SINGLE CREATURE ON THIS

PLANET THAT'S NOT ME INTO A DOLL!!! "

      " Keep fighting! " Bonpara cheered the saiyajins on the video screen.

      " Don't get eaten by the Ooma! " his brother added, cheering.

      " AHHHHHHHHHH!!! " Pan shouted as she was flung again by the giant worms to the floor nearby Trunks. Goku sat up in

pain. The larger saiyajin rolled over slightly only to nearly fall into a gigantic hole. Goku yelped and backed up to see a

worm flying out of the hole. He grabbed onto it and rode it until it was in height with the others. The worm sensed the

saiyajin's presence and shook its head about wildly to see where Goku was.

      The large saiyajin grinned, " I'm right here! " Goku said in a sing-song voice. He yanked on the worm's hairs,

causing it to buck back like a horse. Goku let go and slid down in a spiral around the body of the worm until he disappeared

down the hole. He then picked up the worm from beneath and floated upward. Goku proceeded to swing the worm around like a

baseball bat, smacking it into the other worms and knocking them out until only 3 unhit worms remained. The survivers quickly

retreated back into the holes and Goku grinned happily.

      " WOW! OJICHAN THAT WAS AMAZING! " Pan cheered.

      " He's pretty good. " Sonpara said, staring at the screen.

      " Aww, it was nothing! " Goku smiled cheesily as he rubbed the back of his head, " I mean, after all it was little

Veggie's idea to power up anyway! " he said, then looked around, " Where is little Veggie? " Goku said with slight worry in

his voice, then glanced over to his right to see Vegeta still in ssj2 mode and poking one of the dead worms with a long stick

, " Veggieoh-kay? " Goku pouted.

      " I'm, just checking to make sure they're dead. " Vegeta explained, powering down along with Goku and Trunks back to

their normal forms. The ouji walked up to him, " You did a good job, Kakarrotto. "

      " Aw! I know my little Veggie would've done JUST AS GOOD if he did not have his silly lil Veggiephobia about giant

slimy worms! " Goku chirped.

      " With fangs. " Vegeta added, motioning to the worms's mouths.

      " --with fangs. " Goku agreed.

      " Bravo, bravo, bravo! " a voice came from behind them. The group turned around to see the three Para Para Bros.

      " Splendid. " Ronpara said after Sonpara.

      Bonpara clapped with them, " No one has ever beaten the Ooma before. I'm impressed! "

      Pan glared and pointed at him, " YOU! YOU'RE THE GUY WHO STOLE OUR DRAGONBALL! "

      " And you have yet another dragonball, right? " Bonpara replied.

      " Hand it over to us. " Ronpara smirked, holding out his hand.

      " WHAT?! " Trunks nearly fell over.

      " Don't be ridiculous. It's you guys who have to return the dragonball you took! " Pan yelled at them.

      Bonpara nodded thoughtfully, " Well then, there's no other choice. " he said, then struck ridiculous pose,

" BONPARA! "

      " RONPARA! " Ronpara struck a pose next to him, followed by the third brother.

      " SONPARA! "

      " And we are... " Bonpara started out.

      " The incredible Para Para Brothers! " they all announced at once.

      Pan blinked, stupified, " Para Para...Brothers...? "

      " Oh NO! It's the Ginyu Force all over again! " Vegeta groaned, slapping himself on the forehead.

      " Why does this whole trip seem like some interplanetary deja vu version of "This is Your Life"? " Goku blinked,

equally at a loss as the ouji.

      " "Ginyu Force"? " Bonpara blinked, then stepped closer to the group and narrowed his eyes at Vegeta, " WAHHHH!! " he

fell backward, " YOU'RE THE SAIYAJIN NO OUJI!!! VEGETA OUJISAMA!! " Bonpara yelped in fear, backing up.

      " AHH! HE IS! LOOK AT THE HAIR! AND THE TAIL!! " Ronpara gawked.

      Vegeta face-faulted, " Someone finally recognizes me and I'm wearing these baka earth-training clothes. " he looked

down at himself; the ouji hadn't planned on even leaving the ship today and was currently wearing the same blank tank-top and

light blue gi-ish pants he had worn to the last Budokai he saw Goku in. Luckily he had worn his white gloves; and white boots

instead of the green boots, " Oh well, you make do with what you have on. " he sighed, shrugging it off, " At least I'm not

in my pajamas. " Vegeta nodded, then put on his best evil smirk and slowly paced towards the Paras, " Well, I guess this is

your lucky day, huh? "

      " YOU EVIL LITTLE MONSTER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH DAMAGE YOU'VE CAUSED OUR PART OF THE GALAXY!! YOU AND YOUR

LACKIES DESTORYED OUR SISTER PLANET DECADES AGO WITHIN LESS THAN A DAY!!! DON'T YOU EVEN REMEMBER THAT!! " Bonpara shouted.

      Vegeta smirked, " With all the places I've left in ruins it's hard to remember a particular one. However, if you hand

over the dragonball right now so we can release Kakay from his curse I would be very pleased. Infact I may not even kill you.

Aw heck of course I'm gonna kill you, but I'll give you a running head-start. How does 10 seconds sound to you? " he grinned

viciously.

      " HA! If we don't bring back that other dragonball we'll suffer a fate worse than death! " Bonpara laughed, " We

don't care if we have to get through you or not! "

      " Infact we'll contribute our victory over you and your little gang as a justified revenge for what you've done! "

Ronpara grinned.

      " So just sit back and watch the show, because you're going to be a part of it! " Sonpara finished.

      The Para Bros and Vegeta stared each other down in dramatic wild-west style.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " HAHA! KICK THEIR RUMPS, LITTLE VEGGIE!! " Goku cheered from behind him.

      " WAH! " Vegeta fell over, " KAKARROTTO WILL YOU BE QUIET! AND DON'T CALL ME "LITTLE VEGGIE" INFRONT OF PEOPLE WHO

ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FEARING ME! " he snapped.

      " And who are you? " Ronpara said, motioning to Goku.

      " I'm-- " Goku started to say cheerfully.

      " --that's Kakarrotto, my sole peasant, and he is of no importance to you. I need that dragonball, to lift a curse

from his head. " Vegeta said, narrowing his eyes at them.

      " WHAT ABOUT THE PART WITH EARTH BLOWING UP!! " Pan exclaimed. Vegeta ignored her.

      " Your only living subject left huh? " Sonpara said.

      " That must make him very important. " Bonpara smirked, all three now inspecting an embarassed-looking and uneasy

Goku.

      " Veh-GEE~~! " Goku whined, clearly uncomfortable.

      " YOU KEEP AWAY FROM HIM!!! " Vegeta teleported infront of Goku, scaring off the brothers and causing them to backup.

      " Aww, thank u little Veggie! " Goku said warmly, giving the little ouji a hug, " I'm gonna be Veggie's ~*oujo*~! "

he smiled contently.

      The paras stared in shock, then burst into laughter. Vegeta twitched, mortified. The little ouji hung his head and

slapped both his hands over his face to cover it.

      " KAKARROTTO...PLEASE refrain from letting ANY words leave your mouth until we're back on the ship! " Vegeta groaned.

      " Veggie doesn't luv me anymore? " the larger saiyajin said, hurt.

      " N--no! That's not it! " Vegeta waved his hands infront of Goku.

      " But I thought little Veggie luved me just as much as I luv him. " Goku sniffled, his body shaking.

      " Ohhhh... " Vegeta bit his lip, then took a quick glance back to make sure the brothers will still on the floor

laughing where they couldn't see him. Vegeta looked back at Goku and tightly hugged back, ::I know I'm going to regret this

within the next 5 seconds:: he grimaced, then glanced up to see Goku staring at him w/big sparkily eyes. Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Oh Veggie.... " the larger saiyajin said in awe, " That was beautiful, little Veggie-chan! I KNEW you would never

say you did not luv me anymore! " he sobbed happily, squeezing the twitching Vegeta tightly, " You are so wonderful to me

little Veggie! "

      " Yeah...right... " Vegeta squeaked out, his face bright red. He tried with all his might to slip out of the hug and

take a deep breath, trying to cool the tempature of his head back down to normal.

      " Heh-heh-heh... " Bonpara snickered, amused, " Your oujo, Vegeta? "

      " My delusional mush-loving peasant, Para. " the ouji sneered back, " Failure to suggest anything beyond platonic

relationships between Kakarrotto and I will result in me snapping off your limbs and feeding them to any remaining worms on

this poor excuse for a planet. "

      " But your face is bright red--OOHF! " Sonpara yelped as Vegeta sent a ki-blast at him, frying him to a crisp,

" ..oww. "

      " Any more takers? " the ouji glared dangerously between Bonpara and Ronpara.

      " What'll we do now, Bonpara? " Ronpara asked.

      " Help your brother up and we'll teach the "saiyajin no ouji" a lesson... " Bonpara nodded.

      Sonpara shook the soot off himself and Ronpara got him up onto his feet again.

      Bonpara smirked at Vegeta and the group, " ...a dancing lesson. "

      Pan promptly fell over, " A DANCING lesson!!? "

      The para brothers flung their chest armor off to expose they had tiny pink tank-tops underneath and over their red

outfits. Ronpara and Sonpara set their armor down on either side of Bonpara's. The armor started blinking brightly on and off

between several different colors like a dancing floor's lights. Bonpara put his armor in the middle and pressed down on it.

Music started blasting out of the the armor that sounded more like a workout music than something you'd dance to.

      " Bon para para para bon pappa! " they sang as they bounced around doing their dance which looked like dancing

version of moves the Ginyus or even Saiyaman would perform as poses, " Bon para para para bon pappa! "

      " You know, I'm pretty sure I would've remembered destroying THIS planet. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " You mean little Veggie does not remember blowing up a planet with this species of people on it? " Goku said,

surprised.

      " Surprisingly, no. " Vegeta replied, then frowned, " And with my memory, if **I can't remember, then there's**

something very bad about this situation. "

      " Bad as in HOW? " Trunks asked, uneasy.

      " Turn right, right, left, left, and turn around and make a smile! " Bonpara gleefully clapped his hands together as

the other two paras did the moves he instructed.

      " Bad as in they're mistaking me for another saiyajin, or bad as in a humiliating memory concerning this so-called

planet I blew up that has been so embarassing that I've blocked it out of my mind. " Vegeta explained while watching the

Para closely and awaiting an ki attack from them, " If it's the latter, then I don't like this. I don't like it at all. "

      " That's their 'dance'. They look so stupid. " Pan said disgusted.

      " They COULD be using the moves to put up a ki barrier of some sort. Or maybe it unlocks their power, or initiates

some sort of special death move. I think it's wise if we just attack them now. " Vegeta whispered to the others.

      " But little Veggie we don't even know if they have the other dragonball on them! " Goku pouted, " What if we just

ask them where it is first. "

      " DON'T BE STUPID! THEN THEY'LL WANT TO KNOW WHERE OURS IS!! "

      " But we can't just attack them like this. I mean, if they don't have the dragonball then why-- "

      Vegeta ignored the rest of Goku's sentence and bent down to where Giru was, " Giru, do those dancing idiots over

there have any dragonballs on them? " he motioned over his shoulder to the para. Giru shook his head no.

      " He'd be bouncing around screaming "dragonball detected" if they had one on them anyway! " Pan complained, " Right?"

      " Bon para para para bon pappa! " they sang again.

      " Turn right, right, left, left, and turn around and make a smile! " Bonpara started clapping again.

      " What are they supposed to be doing? " Goku tilted his head, confused.

      " No idea. " Pan rolled her eyes at the sight.

      " But that dance... " Trunks trailed off.

      " Very silly. " Pan cocked an eyebrow.

      " Silly, you say? You won't be able to say such a thing much longer. Everyone, sing louder! " Bonpara instructed his

brothers.

      " Got it! " Sonpara responded.

      " Oh let's just go beat them up now! " Vegeta folded his arms, starting to get annoyed, " This is stupid to just

stand here! "

      " And raise your feet higher! " Bonpara added.

      " Yeah! " Ronpara did so.

      " Bon para para para bon pappa! "

      " Giru malfunction! Giru malfunction!! " the little robot shouted as it's arms and legs started moving about by

themselves as he hovered in mid-air.

      Trunks looked over at Giru with concern, then glared back at the Para, " What the heck are you doing to him! "

      " The electronic waves from their music must be interfering with it's circits. " Vegeta deduced, " They're trying to

stop us by destroying or dragonball radar!! "

      " Giru does not want to be destroyed! " Giru yelped.

      " Dance as we do! And turn right, and turn left, and--don't get dizzy!--and make a smile! " Bonpara continued to

sing.

      The saiyajins glanced over at Giru, who was now singing as well, " And turn right, and turn left... "

      Pan bit her lip, " GIRU SNAP OUT OF IT! " she shouted, slapping him. Giru temporarily stopped only to go right back

into dancing along, " OOOH! HOW DARE YOU JERKS DO THIS TO GIRU! BEATING HIM UP IS MY JOB!! "

      Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Chibi-Onna. " Vegeta muttered, " And put your arm down already. Doesn't that baka robot get enough abuse? "

      Pan looked up at her arm and face-faulted to see she still had it held up. Pan went to pull her arm back to her side

only to have her eyes widen in the fact that she couldn't, " AHH! It won't move!!! "

      " Oh it'll move! " Ronpara grinned.

      " Just wait and see! " Sonpara continued.

      " Bon para para para bon pappa! " they sang again. Pan let out a yelp as her body spun around and started copying the

brothers's moves.

      Vegeta paled, " Or maybe it's not to destroy our dragonball radar after all. "

      " WAHHH!! OJICHAN!! " Pan shouted.

      Goku blinked at her, confused, " What's wrong?--OOF! " he let out a squeal of pain as Trunks jabbed his knee into

Goku's side, " HEY! " the large saiyajin looked over to see Trunks now moving along with the music as well and looking as

freaked out as Pan was, " Uh...WHOA! STOP THAT! " Goku cried out as his arms started moving up and down by themselves,

" VEH-GEEE~~! MAKEUMSTOP!!! " the larger saiyajin shouted up at the ceiling.

      " My arms and legs are moving by themselves! " Trunks twitched.

      " No! I don't want to dance such an embarrassing move! " Pan wailed embarassingly.

      " Looks like it's begun to catch on with them! " Bonpara beamed, then looked over to see Vegeta was still standing

still; his eyes squinched shut and his arms folded while he gritted his teeth, " Aw, what's the matter? Doesn't the fearsome

and infamous saiyajin no ouji not want to join in the fun? Well you can't hold out much longer! "

      " You'll break soon enough! " Sonpara laughed. Vegeta snorted, using every ounce of his strength just to keep his

body in place.

      " Turn right, right, left, left, and turn around and make a smile! "

      " Don't forget to smile, guys! " Ronpara pointed to his own grin.

      " VEH-GEE!! WHY WON'T YOU COME AND SAVE ME VEGGIE! " the larger saiyajin cried out over to the smaller one.

      " I..CAN'T... " Vegeta gritted his teeth, his arms starting to twitch by themselves while he kept them tightly folded

over his chest.

      " Why not little Veggie? Don'tcha luv me? " Goku sniffled as he involuntarily spun around again and started shaking

his hips to the beat along with the other spellbound saiyajins and the para brothers.

      Vegeta groaned and smacked himself on the forehead in frustration, " Of course I lu, care about you, baka! I'm trying

to block the spell by using concentrated meditation!! " Vegeta snapped, his face bright red. The little ouji froze in place

as he felt a sudden tugging on his arms, " OH CRAP!! " he let out a strangled yelp before his body succumbed to the attack

as well and the smaller saiyajin started to perform the dance with the others as well.

      " Turn right, right...AHH! Now I'm even singing! " Trunks exclaimed.

      " This is so humiliating! " Pan wailed.

      Trunks sighed sadly, " At least Goten can't see me like this! Right, right, left, left--GAHHH!!! " he sputtered.

      " Smile! Smile! " Giru chanted, his arms moving only from left to right being that he didn't have a face. And so the

group continued to dance, their hands clenched into fists as their arms moved up and down while their knees were bent

towards each other. They turned back and forth, then spun in a pirouette, and finally pointed at their cheeks with the

pointer fingers on both hands.

      " Kakarrotto, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I miss the giant worms!!! " Vegeta groaned.

      " I am getting dizzy, Veggie! " Goku pouted as he spun around, " How are we going to get out of here! "

      " Simple, we just have to stop the spell. " Vegeta said.

      " But HOW! " the large saiyajin sobbed.

      " I DON'T KNOW! " Vegeta snapped at him. Goku's eyes instantly watered. The smaller saiyajin looked away from him,

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It's not your fault we're stuck trapped in some kind of dancing puppet curse. "

      " Yeah! It's Pilaf's! " Goku nodded, pouting stubbornly.

      " EXACTLY!......who's Pilaf? "

      " Bon para para para bon pappa! Bon para para para bon pappa! " the brothers sang.

      " And turn right...and turn left... " the saiyajins and robot sang along with them.

      " WHAT AM I DOING!! " Pan wailed, on the verge of breaking into an all-out Chi-Chish rage, " IF ONLY I COULD REACH

MY GIANT SCISSORS I WOULD KILL YOU ALL AND PUT A STOP THIS MADNESS!!! "

      " And turn right and right, a--YARG! " Vegeta tried to gain control of his voice again, " I think letting Chibi-Onna

bust out into an all-out crazed manical state wouldn't be such a bad idea at the current moment. If she's anything like

Onna Sr. she'll be able to at least scare the crap out of them--ACK!!--left, left, and turn around and smile! "

      " Hahaha! " Ronpara laughed at the ouji's expression on the word smile, " So much of a threat YOU were! "

      " You have a surprisingly well-toned, deep falsetto singing voice, saiyajin no ouji. " Sonpara snickered.

      " Hee~! " Goku beamed, proud of his little ouji's singing voice, " My little Veggie sings like an angel, dont'cha

lil Vedge'ums! " he chirped

      " HA HA, "Vedge'ums"! " Ronpara pointed at Vegeta and laughed.

      Vegeta twitched in annoyance as he and the other saiyajin and demi-saiyajin continued to dance. All of them hand

instantly gone back to singing along again.

      Bonpara continued to clap his hands. He grinned evilly, " They fell under our spell! Looks like it's about that

time. " he snickered and walked over to the group, " Hey guys, how are you doing? " Bonpara looked over at a sulking and

now slightly tired Goku, " You haven't gotten tired already, have you? You'd think being the saiyajin no oujo you'd be a

little STRONGER! " he landed a swift kick to Goku's gut, knocking the saiyajin across the room and landing on his back on

the floor, twitching.

      " Ojichan! " Pan gasped with worry.

      " Goku-san! " Trunks joined in, both still helplessly dancing.

      Bonpara glared at them, " Hey you! No talking! Just keep danci-- " he froze to see a terrifying sight before him;

an infuriated ssj2 Vegeta baring his teeth in rage in Bonpara's direction. The little ouji had been able to stop his body

but not without his arms and legs shaking ever so slightly at his sides.

      " You HIT Kakarrotto. You hit him while he was in a position in which he was unable to defend himself. And you hit

him infront of ME. " Vegeta snarled, " You kusotare, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!!! " he clasped his fists together, ran

and leaped up at Bonpara and smacked the side of his head as if hitting a baseball. Vegeta planted a kick to his face and

flew headlong at Goku to try and reach him before the spell took ahold of the ouji's body again. Vegeta landed almost ontop

of the larger saiyajin and grasped his hands around Goku's arms to keep him from getting up, " Kakarrotto...I think we're

far enough away for their music to be unable to reach us. " Vegeta said, glancing over his shoulder while the larger

saiyajin twitched beneath him.

      " Oh Veggie.... " Goku squeaked out. Vegeta instantly turned back to him, looking confused at Goku's now glowing

bright-pink face, " ...Veggie, Chi-chan says I'm not **allowed** to-- "

      Vegeta face-faulted at the implication, " BAKA! I'M NOT TRYING TO BE ROMANTIC WITH YOU! I'M TRYING TO KEEP YOU SAFE

AND THINK UP A PLAN TO DEFEAT THOSE THREE BAKAYAROS AT THE SAME TIME! " he said, annoyed with his own face now bright red.

      " O. " Goku said in awe, " Little Veggie? "

      " Yes? "

      " This feels emotionally uncomfortable and kinda funny. " Goku's cheeks flushed pink again.

      " Uh.....hai! " Vegeta instantly lept off and sat next to Goku instead, looking very embarassed by now, " Baka

Kakarrotto why do you have to point out these things. " he said, avoiding Goku's gaze.

      Goku tilted his head oddly at the ouji, then back at the others just intime to see Trunks kicked.

      " TRUNKS!! " Pan exclaimed.

      Bonpara leered over her, " Oh no! She's not smiling! No one dances without smiling! " he grabbed the sides of Pan's

mouth and held them up into a smile, " Smile! 1, 2, 3, 4! Please smile, for God's sake! " Pan continued to glare at him

through the forced smile. Bonpara growled and flung her into the wall.

      " PANNY!! " Goku looked on in fear.

      Trunks got up to go help her only to have the invisible string pull his right arm up, " Oh no, I'm dancing again! "

      " And what are you two doing back here? " Bonpara smirked at the two semi-hiding saiyajins, " You're supposed to be

dancing now. Can't you hear the beat from back here? " he said, then grinned evilly, " If you're so worried about each other

how would you like to dance with each other? "

      " AHHH! " Vegeta fell over backward, practically radiating the bright red color.

      " I would love to dance all nice and sweet with my little Veggie... " Goku said w/big sparkily eyes, then quickly

turned his expression into a glare, " But not if it is YOUR crummy excuse for a dance! "

      Bonpara lifted his fingers upward, causing both saiyajins to levitate.

      " WAH! VEGGIEVEGGIE I CAN'T GET DOWN!! " Goku panicked.

      " ERRRRR, YOU!! " Vegeta screamed at Bonpara. The alien walked past both saiyajins and hopped onto his hand while

sending each of his feet kicking at both Goku and Vegeta's backs. The saiyajins went flying back across from where they

had been dancing a moment ago and the duo fell face-first into the ground at the same time.

      ::Veggie? Can you move?:: Goku asked telepathically.

      ::Yes::

      ::Veggie I'm afraid to get up off the ground...:: Goku admitted, slightly embarassed.

      Vegeta took a deep breath, ::I am too.:: " AHHHH!! " he screamed as his body instantly got back up and he started

moving his arms up and down again, " KUSO!!! "

      " Heehee, Veggie is very graceful. " Goku giggled, then felt a yelp as his body tried to get up.

      " KAKARROTTO STAY DOWN! " Vegeta snapped, " I'm NOT going to be forced to be your dancing partner as long as you're

down there! Just keep your body on the floor! "

      " What are you waiting for? " Sonpara bounced over to Goku and lifted his hands up, causing the larger saiyajin to

stand up for the most part, " Go say hello to your little friend. "

      Goku carefully walked up to Vegeta and watched him, giggling every-so-often.

      " And right and right and left and left an---STOP STANDING THERE GIGGLING AND HELP ME BAKA!! " Vegeta managed to

scream out through his singing.

      " Give it a sec-ond. " Goku said cheerfully, then watched the little ouji spin around then poke his cheeks and

smile, " Awww! That's so cute! " the large saiyajin clasped his hands together.

      " IT'S NOT CUTE NOW JUST HELP ME ALREADY!!! " Vegeta wailed.

      " Mmm, oh-kay little Veggie! " Goku smiled, grabbing Vegeta's wrists. The ouji's arm movements stopped and he let

out a sigh of relief.

      " You just had to wait to see me "smile", didn't you, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said flatly.

      " Heeheehee, yes. " Goku grinned, " Veggie has such a nice smile! "

      " Uh-huh. " Vegeta sweatdropped, then paused to hear a tapping noise beneath them. Both saiyajin looked down to see

it was their feet, " ACK! KAKARROTTO! "

      " VEGGIE!! " Goku felt his grip on Vegeta's wrists loosening quickly. They slipped and he grabbed the ouji's hands

just before his body was about to pace backwards, " Hahaha! I win! " he cheered, " See Veggie! I did not let down--WOOP! "

Goku let out a surprise yelp as their arms began to move up and down together. Vegeta twitched in an increasing state of

mental panic, " Aww, this isn't too bad at all, huh little Veggie! " Goku chirped as their arms continued to move up and

down while the larger saiyajin was still holding the smaller one's, " It's actually pretty nice! "

      " THERE IS NOTHING NICE ABOUT THIS!!! " Vegeta screamed as he tried to pull his hands free. He loosened his waving

right hand and yanked it out of Goku's now tranced grasp and pushed the larger saiyajin away only to have his body swerve and

start spinning Goku around on his toes.

      " Veh-gee-ee-ee-ee-ee! " Goku tried to say as he spun. He suddenly froze as he felt tugged back the other, then

sent flying back the way he had come only to have Vegeta's grip suddenly loosen completely sending Goku upward and crashing

into the ceiling.

      " AHHH! " the ouji gawked at what his body had just done. It suddenly went back to dancing and shaking around in an

embarrassing manner again, " Right, right, left, left, and turn around and smile! "

      " That's what you get when you fight the music! " Bonpara said as he danced past the ouji and the spot on the ceiling

Goku had smashed into.

      " And right and right and--I'LL KILL YOU--and left and left and... " Vegeta managed to roar out from between his

singing and movements.

      " Ohhhhh... " Goku groaned as gravity started to pull him away from the Goku-shaped indent the saiyajin had made in

the ceiling, " Huh? WAHHH! " he cried out as he plummeted downward. Vegeta felt his body tugged sharply to the right and he

caught Goku right before the peasant hit the ground to make another indent. The two saiyajin blushed furiously, their noses

now touching.

      Goku broke the thick uneasy silence, " I am close enough to smell Veggie's breath, and Veggie has been eating

choco-late-chip cookies. "

      Vegeta gulped, wishing deeply that one of the worms would sprout out of the ground and swallow him whole right there,

" ...hai. I have. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Veggie also smells, kinda sweaty... " Goku said as they both tried to avoid each other's glance.

      " You do too. "

      " HEY!!! " a voice shouted as an arm smacked both of them backward away from each other, " You can stare at each

other later! Now get back to dancing! And no talking! "

      " Bon para para para bon pappa! " the brothers sang. Vegeta and Goku's body's instantly got back up and started

dancing and singing along with Pan, Trunks, and Giru.

      " And turn right, and turn left... " Goku sang tiredly.

      " ...and turn around and...YARG!!! " Trunks shouted in pain as Bonpara kicked him.

      " You made a wrong turn! " the alien snapped at him, then turned to Goku and gave him a swift punch to the back,

knocking him over, " And you must raise your feet higher! " Bonpara looked around and smirked at Pan, who paled and gulped,

" How many times do I have to tell you the same thing? SMILE!! " he kicked her into across the room again. Bonpara turned to

Giru and flicked him away with his fingers, " You too! " Bonpara smirked at the ouji, " Why don't you spin for us, saiyajin

ouji. "

      " Wha--?! " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at them, then let out a strangled yelp as he started spinning on his toes like

a top. The contents of his stomach swirling around and begging to be regurgitated back out of him. Vegeta clenched his lips

shut so he wouldn't throw up. Vegeta kept his vision locked on the alien as he spun around. His eyes widened just as he saw

Bonpara's fist come at him and smack him across the face. Vegeta backed up dizzily only to instantly start performing the

dance again. Bonpara had set his sights on Trunks again and went over to yell at him about making more wrong turns.

      " Keep on dancing! " he shouted at the others, then walked back over to his brothers and stood proudly, " So now you

know what we, the dancing Para Para Brothers, are famous for! "

      " When did you become dancing brothers anyway? " Pan asked tiredly as she kept moving her arms up and down.

      " This is such a...ridiculous power they have... " Trunks groaned, his eyelids feeling heavy.

      " But it's very...effective... " Goku murmured, looking beat.

      " Keep going, everyone. " Bonpara teased, then turned over his shoulder, " Ronpara, Ronpara! Let's finish this off! "

      " Alright! " they said in unison.

      " Tempo faster! Rhythm faster! 1, 2, 3, 4! " Bonpara clapped his hands as the music sped up along with the speed at

which the saiyajins and robot were dancing, "  Bon para para para bon pappa! Right, right, left, left, and turn around and

smile! Right, right, left left, and turn around and smile! C'mon, faster! "

      " GIRUGIRUGIRUGIRUGIRUGIRUGIRU---*BOOM*!! " Giru's brain exploded in flames and the robot fell to the ground.

      " Giru! " Trunks gasped.

      " STOP DROP AND ROLL, GIRU!! " Goku shouted over to him as the little robot tried in a frenzy to put the fire to his

head out.

      " Giru broken. Broken. Broken. " Giru's arm twitched repeatedly as his voice-chip skipped like a broken record.

      " You're going to make us perform this humiliating dance until our bodies break down and we DIE!!! " Vegeta gawked as

it hit him.

      " He's very observant. " Ronpara snickered.

      " AGAIN! " Bonpara shouted.

      " Bon para para para bon pappa! "

      " Andrightandrightandleftandleftandturnaroundandsmile! " the remaining captives sang.

      " OhhhHHhhhhh... " Pan felt her head getting light as if she were going to faint from exhaustion.

      " Hmmph, " Vegeta snorted, then grinned wryly at them, " I STILL don't get what you bakayaros see in this stupid

dance. "

      " STUPID!!! " Bonpara shouted, making Vegeta move faster while the other three slowed down a bit.

      " Hai! The feet practically don't even move at all! This is nothing more than simply shaking your arms in random

directions. " the ouji smirked.

      " WHY YOU-- "

      " --you know, if you were to temporarily relinquish your power over me, I'll show all of you what a real dance is. "

Vegeta boasted.

      " Will little Veggie dance with me~! " Goku said eagerly.

      " And Kakay too. " Vegeta smirked.

      Goku grinned, " EEE~~! "

      Bonpara thought for a moment, then smiled. Vegeta stared at him suspiciously then suddenly felt something bump up

against him from behind. The little ouji freaked out and looked back to see Goku grinning at him over his shoulder.

      " Sorry Veggie! "

      " AHHH! THAT WAS YOUR **BUTT I JUST BUMPED AGAINST, WASN'T IT!! " the smaller saiyajin reared in disgust, " Your**

large stinky smelly kaka-tush!!! "

      " Heehee. " Goku beamed, " Umm, hey Mr. Para? "

      " Yes? " all three brothers said at once.

      " Can **I** make little Veggie dance? " the large saiyajin grinned eagerly.

      " With that idea, I don't see why not. " Bonpara smirked, looking over at an already paling Vegeta. Bonpara raised

his hand towards Goku and the larger saiyajin instantly stopped dancing. Goku checked his motor skills for a second, opening

and closing his hands and moving his feet around.

      " AH! I am in charge of my body a-gain! " he beamed, then zipped over infront of Vegeta and smiled coyly, " Hiiiiii,

Veh-gee~! "

      " Kakarrotto. " Vegeta nodded uneasily.

      " Hmm, now what should I start with...hmm... " Goku rubbed his chin as if deep in thought, " AH! Let's try this! "

he said happily and kicked his foot out as if attacking some invisible opponent. Vegeta yelped as his own foot kicked out as

well and his arm movements stopped, " Haha! " Goku laughed and put his foot down while clapping his hands. Vegeta

sweatdropped at his own. The larger saiyajin then sent out a flurry of punches, which, due to the spell on the ouji, caused

Vegeta to incidentally block every punch with one of his own.

      " Kakarrotto, what are you planning to accomplish with this. " Vegeta said with a semi-large vein bulging on his

forehead.

      " I dunno, I just thought it'd be fun! " Goku chirped, still punching away, " Shake your hips with me little Veggie!"

he exclaimed, doing so himself while moving his arms a little bit. The smaller saiyajin mirrored him, " See! Dancing with

Veggie is much better this way! "

      " You don't even know HOW to dance! " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " I KNOW! " Goku grinned.

      " Baka. "

      " HEY!!! " Goku stopped for a moment as the grin on his face widened. He bent down to Vegeta's height and smiled

sneakily, " Veggie say "~*I wuv u Kakay*~". " the larger saiyajin giggled.

      Vegeta tried to close his mouth so the words came out sort of mumbled, " I wuv u Kakay. "

      " EEEE~~~ YAY! " Goku cheered, " This is FUN!! "

      " Hello! Ojichan! We're still over here, DANCING!! " Pan shouted, trying to get Goku's attention.

      " Oh man, he's not gonna even notice us to come help until he's done playing with Toussan over there. " Trunks

groaned.

      " SHUTTUP! GO FASTER! " Bonpara shouted at them.

      Meanwhile, back where Goku and Vegeta were.

      " Pattycake, pattycake, baker's man! Bake a cake as fast as you can! Roll it, and pat it, and mark with with a V, and

put it in the oven for Veggie and me! " Goku sang as he sat on the floor with the ouji while playing a clapping game with

him, " This is FUN! " he exclaimed again.

      " This is worse than that baka para dance. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Veggie get up now! " Goku said happily as they both stood up, " Now Veggie curtsy for me! " he clasped his hands

together.

      " CURTSY!! THAT'S A GIRL TYPE OF BOWING! AND I WILL NOT BOW BEFORE YOU!!! CURTSY OR REGULAR BOW OR NOT! " Vegeta

snapped.

      " Heehee. " the larger saiyajin beamed and curtsyed himself, causing the ouji to do so as well, " Veggiesosilly! "

      " You know, you curtsy suspiciously well for being Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said, suspicious. Goku's face turned bright

pink.

      " Ah, hahaha, th--thank you Veggie. " Goku laughed, embarassed.

      " That was a comment, not a compliment. " Vegeta folded his arms.

      " ...? " Goku tilted his head as if he didn't understand, then smiled warmly, " Come 'ere little Veggie! " he bent

down and wiggled his fingers anxiously as if expecting a hug. Vegeta's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

      " NO. " he said bluntly, frightened.

      " Please~! "

      " NO. NO NO NO. " the ouji backed up.

      " Peeeeeeeease~~~ Veggie-tahhh! " the larger saiyajin said in a baby voice.

      Vegeta clenched his fists and held them at his side to prevent them from moving.

      " Just take a few tiny Veggie-boot-sized steps, little buddy. "

      The little ouji tensed up as his feet moved forward several steps to mirror Goku's walking, " Kakarrotto, stop it! "

      " But I just want a hug. " the larger saiyajin pouted.

      " I KNOW THAT AND I DON'T WANT TO GIVE YOU A HUG!!! " Vegeta snapped.

      " Aww, cut it out little Veggie! You know you do! " Goku grinned, taking two more steps. Vegeta twitched, becoming

increasingly uncomfortable. His own arms being held outward now towards the other saiyajin. Goku stepped a little bit closer

until he was toe-to-toe with the ouji, then to Vegeta's relief, put his arms back down at his sides. Vegeta sighed and

relaxed his body only to bolt to attention an instant later at a loud, high-pitched warcry.

      " YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! " a blur of light blue and yellow launched

itself at Vegeta.

      " *OOF*! " Vegeta squeaked out. The moment had passed by too fast for his brain to correctly register what it was.

He blinked to find himself now being hugged tightly and, thanks to the spell, hugging tightly back a big warm mushy lump.

The ouji's face turned bright red at the recognition of the lump, " Oh dear God.... "

      " Heeheehee~ " Goku giggled happily as he squeezed tighter, causing Vegeta to do so as well, " Hugs feel even BETTER

when Veggie hugs BACK! "

      " I'M NOT DOING IT ON PURPOSE!! " Vegeta protested, trying to pull his arms free.

      " OJICHAN!!! " a voice cried out from behind them.

      " Ah! " Vegeta's face lit up, " Saved by the yell. " he stated dryly, then looked back up at Goku, who looked

somewhere between contentness and sleep, " Hey Kakarrotto, don't you think it's about time we go save Kaka-girl & Trunks? "

      " Oh Veggie~~ Veggie I broke one of Chi-chan's rules... " the larger saiyajin whispered.

      " What? "

      " I should not be hugging Veggie for this long this close this of a length at one time...I broke a rule Veggie... "

      " Bon para para para-- "

      " *rumble* "

      Vegeta's ears perked up slightly at the backround noise.

      " I broke one of Chi-chan's rules...and, I don't feel bad at all... " a little smile started to curl upward on Goku's

face. Vegeta's eyes widened in confusion.

      " -bon pappa! "

      " *RUMBLE* "

      " ...I feel GREAT! " the large saiyajin squealed, " Oh man! I feel so spontanious little Veggie! Like--like I wanna

do something crazy and meaningless like I used to do in my spare time before I met Chi-chan at that tournament. Infact, I'm

gonna go drink down all the rest of that lady's liquor from Zunama's planet and then run around the ship buck naked!! "

      " WHAT?! KAKARROTTO THAT'S INSANE! " Vegeta shouted, trying to pull himself out of the hug.

      " Or maybe, maybe I'll break another "Veggie" rule... " Goku grinned down at the little ouji. Vegeta froze in place.

      " Suddenly you breaking Onna's "drinking" law and the running around; as long as you have your boxers on; the ship

doesn't sound like such a bad idea. " the ouji laughed nervously.

      " Turn right, and turn left, and turn around and make a... "

      " *RUMBLE*RUMBLE*RUMBLE* "

      " ROAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! " an enraged noise came from below the group as one of the remaining giant worms

burst through the floor and flew past a terrified yet still dancing Trunks and Pan. Sonpara and Ronpara cried out in fear and

ran off while Bonpara had his back to the worm as he continued to sing. He turned around.

      " ..smile! " Bonpara smiled only to freeze in terror at the worm before him, " YAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! " he screamed in

horror as the music coming from the brothers's armor suddenly stopped.

      Pan and Trunks sighed in relief as they gained control of their bodies again. Pan sent a death glare at the already

frightened Bonpara. She pulled out her gigantic scissors and ran at him screaming, then used the scissors like a bat to

smack him into the ceiling while Trunks took care of the worm. Vegeta felt his own body regain control of itself and the

ouji annoyedly pushed Goku away, then flew off at the paras, " AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG-- " the ouji

screamed, then paused and teleported back to Goku, " And don't you DARE ever try to do that sort of thing to me AGAIN!! "

he said, then went back to where he had been flying, " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!!! "

      Goku sweatdropped. He, Trunks, and Giru watched as Pan and Vegeta beat the living daylights out of the para para

brothers. Goku down at Trunks, " You think maybe we should help-- "

      " --NO. They deserve every second of this. " Trunks said flatly, aiming his own glare at the paras.

      " Oww.. " Bonpara groaned in pain as he and his brothers sat tied up together againt a tree-trunk-like object.

      " Ha! Serves you right. Imposing such a silly dance on a lady? What were you thinking!? " Pan ranted in her Chi-Chi

anger-management tone of voice.

      " Giru Giru Giru! " the little robot ran up to them.

      " So? Did you find anything on their ship? " Vegeta asked, sitting indian-style on the floor.

      " No dragonball detected. Giru sorry. " Giru sadly shook his head. Vegeta sighed heavily.

      " Figures, we finally beat these idiots and they don't even have the other dragonball. "

      " Hey Veggie-san? Where's Trunks? " Pan asked curiously.

      " Oh he's back in the ship, probably giving Kakarrotto some potato chips or cheeze doodles or some type of snackfood

to temporarily keep him quiet. " Vegeta rambled off.

      " *connecting, connecting, connecting*. "

      " Oh please pick up! PLEASE! " Trunks begged his satelite communication system. He perked up when the screen on the

monitor suddenly brightened up with an image, " HAHA! SUCCESS!! " Trunks punched his fist in the air, " GOTEN! Goten are

you there? "

      " Why hello Trunks! " a blue plushie object appeared infront of the camera.

      " AHH! " Trunks fell over.

      " Oh is he oh-kay? It sounds like he just got hurt. " Parisu asked, surprised.

      " Trunks looks alright, how ya feeling Trunks! " Goten said happily.

      " Just peachy. " Trunks said flatly, still in a painful position on the floor.

      " HeyTrunksguesswhereIam!! " Goten grinned near-psychotically.

      Trunks's eyes widened, the demi-saiyajin still on the floor, " Dear God, I recognize that tone of your voice...Goten

you're sober!! " he beamed, getting up.

      " But I never drank in the first place. " Goten tilted his head.

      " I DON'T MEAN SOBER FROM ALCOHOL! I MEAN SOBER FROM HAVING THAT STUPID CELLPHONE GLUED TO YOUR HEAD!! " Trunks

snapped.

      " Oh, we're handing in our cellphones. " Parisu chirped.

      " You ARE! " Trunks grinned.

      " Yeah! We're getting new ones!! " Goten added. Trunks fell over again.

      " Ugh... "

      " SoguesswhereIam!! "

      Trunks sighed sadly and sat up, " Where Goten? Where are you? "

      " TELE-LAND!!! " he waved his arms in the air excitedly, then held up his plushie, " See! It's a stuffed toy shaped

just like the park's mascot! Tim Telephone! "

      " Aren't they CUTE! " Parisu held her bright red one up, " You get them for free when you turn in your old phones! "

      " We're getting our new ones at the gift shop! " Goten chimed in, " And just look at all the rides! " he backed away

from the camera to reveal a gigantic telephone-themed theme park. Trunks's jaw dropped to the floor.

      " Come on kids, let's have some fun! " a worker dressed up as the theme-park mascot motioned the couple through the

front gates.

      " GOTEN NO!! " Trunks screamed, waving his arms around in a frenzy, " DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!! "

      " Bye Trunks, b'bye! " the younger demi-saiyajin waved back, unaware of the Trunks's main reason for waving to him.

      " GOTEN!! "

      " Don't worry Trunks, we'll bring you back something from the gift shop! " Goten grinned, turned to follow Parisu

inside.

      " NO! NO!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo!!!! " Trunks wailed,

then thunked his head on the control panel and slid to the floor in shock, now foaming at the mouth.

      " Lalala, lalalala! " Goku sang as he walked into the room in his boxers with the bottle of liquor from Zunama's

planet in his hand. He cocked an eyebrow at the foaming Trunks, " What happened to you? " Goku looked up and oohed at the

screen, " OOH! Carnival! " he bent down to where Trunks had fallen, " What is so bad a-bout a carnival, Trunks? "

      " I've just lost my bestfriend/sidekick and my bestfriend/sidekick's girlfriend to the addictive substance known as

the cell phone, FOREVER!! " Trunks wailed.

      " Hahaha, you know what's funny? Mirai Trunks was fighting an actual villain CALLED Cell so he could save HIS

bestfriend, and you're fighting a 'cell' PHONE to save yours! Haha, parallel universe! " Goku got up, " So! Wanna have some

liquor? "

      " NO. "

      " Oh, oh-kay. I'll just go ask Veggie then. " Goku said, leaving the room. He paused and poked his head around the

corner, " You know Trunks, Mirai Trunks used a sword to attack Cell. " he offered, then left.

      Trunks sat up, " A sword...? " an image came to his mind of himself holding a huge sword and slicing a gigantic

cellphone in two. Goten and Parisu cheering him on, " That's not a bad idea at all... "

      " Wow! You guys have a big ship! " Pan said in awe as she poked her head inside the door to the Para brothers

spaceship.

      " Do you really have to go in there? " Bonpara sweatdropped.

      " You already checked for the dragonball. " Ronpara added.

      " Oh GIRU checked for the dragonball. And just because he couldn't detect it doesn't completely mean it's not here! "

she said, walking inside, " Come on Giru! "

      " Warning. Danger! Pan is using excuse to pass the time, but passing time this way could cause 80% levels of DANGER."

Giru stated. Pan bopped him over the head and chucked him inside the ship. The rest of the group outside sweatdropped.

      " Heh-heh-heh, " Vegeta chuckled to himself, leaning against a rock and playing a gameboy game with himself as the

character he was playing. The ouji snickered as he blasted away another wolf-bear-ish looking creature in the virtual forest

outside West City, " Bakas. "

      " WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Heeheeheee~! " a half-drunken giggle came from the hatch to the

saiyajins' own ship. Vegeta froze inplace and looked over to see Goku leaning against the ship in his boxers with one of his

gi shirts tied around his neck like a cape and another, smaller pair of boxers on his head like a hat, " Hiiiiiiiiiii*hic*,

Veh-gee! " he waved goofishly, waving the bottle of liquor in the air. Vegeta paled, " Veggie come haf a driiink with meeee!"

Goku grinned, slurring out the words sloppily. Vegeta quickly turned back to his gameboy and pretended he didn't notice Goku

to begin with. The large saiyajin pouted, " Aww, watsa matter Veh-gee, you scared'a havin a drink with me around? " he

waddled over to Vegeta and held the bottle out towards the ouji's face, " Peeeease? It'll make me so happy. And Veggie lufs

to make his lil princess happy. "

      " YOU'RE NOT MY PRINCESS! " Vegeta snapped, then, turned himself so his back was facing Goku. Goku smiled and tilted

his head gleefully to the right, then started pouring some of the liquid into his left ear, " AARG!! " Vegeta let out a yelp

as he felt a sudden temporary drunk warmth spread throughout the right side of his head. He looked over at Goku and snagged

the bottle away from him, " CUT THAT OUT! "

      " But I luv u, Veggie-tah. " Goku pouted and hugged the little ouji from behind, " I luv Veggie more than anybody

else in'a world *hic*! "

      " WAHH! NO YOU DON'T! NO YOU DON'T!! YOUR BRAIN IS MIXED UP DUE TO YOUR DRUNKEN STUPIDITY!! " Vegeta exclaimed, his

face gone bright red. The paras were snickering at him.

      " Aww Veh-geeeeee-chaaaaan, nopa la sashe poporina se tu~~ " the larger saiyajin cuddled closer.

      Vegeta stared at him over his shoulder, disturbed, " Did you just propose to me in saiyago? HOW WOULD YOU EVEN **KNOW**

HOW TO FLUENTLY SPEAK SAIYAGO!! " he exclaimed.

      " *hic*! The proof of purchase is in the pudding, little Veggie, *hic*! " Goku grinned cheesily.

      Vegeta twitched, his face still bright red from the large warm blob heating up Vegeta's back with body heat, " HEY

KAKA-GIRL! ARE YOU FINISHED IN THERE YET!!! "

      " Hm? Almost! " Pan called back to him.

      " WELL HURRY! KAKARROTTO'S GOTTEN DRUNK OFF THAT JUICE THOSE BAKAS FROM THE LAST PLANET GAVE US AND NOW HE'S BEING

EVEN MORE EMBARASSING THAN NORM--oh my GOD, get your hand off my THIGH!! " the ouji squeaked out with embarassment, " WHERE'S

ALL THOSE STUPID KAKA-INHIBITIONS OF YOURS WHEN I NEED THEM!! "

      " Here! " Goku chirped, leaning Vegeta's head back and plunking the liquor bottle into the ouji's mouth causing the

liquid to pour inside it. Vegeta's eyes widened as he struggled to push it and Goku off him.

      " MMPHMMPH!! "

      " Danger danger danger! " Giru said as he watched them two saiyajins from through a window in the ship.

      " Crap. I guess they don't have it in here after all. " Pan sighed, then smirked, and pulled out her giant scissors,

" Looks like we're gonna have to force it out of them after all, Giru! "

      " DANGER! " Giru hopped off the ledge and dashed over to the other side of the room.

      " *beep*beep* *beep*beep* " a machine nearby Pan beeped. She looked over at what appeared to be a built-in calculator

baring foreign letters instead of numbers.

      " Hey Giru? Can you read this? " she called the robot over to her while leaning against her scissors.

      Giru floated over to Pan and peered down at the figures, " Destination Planet Lude. " he said, " It's there. Go

there! "

      " Yes sir. " the computer responded.

      Pan gawked at Giru, " Did that thing just call you "SIR"?! "

      " Destination Planet Lude. Starting engines! " the computer responded as the ship started to lift off.

      " WAHHH!! "STARTING ENGINES"!? NO NO NO! WAIT! STOP!! " she screamed, running over to the hatch only to have it close

and the ship launch upward, " Oh no...not again. " Pan paled as she looked out the window to see space. She sent a

death-glare at Giru, " Why you double-crossing little toaster-oven! WAIT'LL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!! " she held her scissors

above her head and started chasing Giru around in a circle.

      " DANGER DANGER DANGER!! " Giru flailed his about in fright.

      " OOOH I'LL SHOW YOU **REAL DANGER YOU GET BACK HERE YOU TALKING GARBAGE DISPOSAL!!! "**

      " Our ship. "

      " It's gone. "

      " For good. " the para brothers stared helpessly as their ship flew off without them.

      " Huh?! " Trunks ran out of the saiyajin's ship just intime to see the other ship fly off, " Wha, but you're over-- "

he looked at the brothers with confusion.

      " It was your younger sister. "

      " Snooping around in our ship. "

      " She and the robot took off in it. "

      Trunks sweatdropped, " Pan's not my sister, my sister's back home. " he said, then pulled a double-take, " WHADDA YOU

MEAN PAN TOOK OFF IN THE SPACESHIP!!!! "

      " HeeheehahaHA, deja vu! " a little giggle came from behind him. Trunks turned around to see Goku and Vegeta drunk

silly.

      " You're such a baka, Kakarrrrrrrrrot-to. " Vegeta laughed with him, sitting on Goku's lap and sloshing around the

bottle with the remaining few drops of liquor while Goku played with Vegeta's hair, hiccuping every so often.

      Trunks twitched, " I leave all you guys for FIVE MINUTES and THIS is what happens?! "

      " Aww, relax Trunks! You're such a panicky-pimple. " Goku brushed him off while rubbing Vegeta's hair in his fingers.

Vegeta started to play music on the liquor bottle by blowing just far enough away to produce a conch-like sound.

      " Bwahaha, riiiiiiiicola! *hic*. I hate throat-drops. They taste too much like, *hic* medicine. "

      Trunks groaned, " Goku-san, I think you mean worry-wart, not "panicky-pimple". "

      " Ah, it's a new phrase then. I'm an invent-tor! " Goku grinned, pumping his fist in the air.

      " UGH! Come on guys we gotta get back to the ship and go after Pan! We don't even know where she's headed! And she

has Giru with her and we need him to be able to find the dragonballs! " Trunks said.

      The para brothers got up and started to slink away, despite the fact that they were all tied together.

      " YOU THREE TOO! NOW GET IN THERE! " Trunks barked. The paras gulped and quickly ran inside the ship, followed by

Trunks. Trunks stuck his head back outside the hatch, " GOKU-SAN! TOUSSAN! PAN'S THE ONLY ONE ON THAT SHIP! SHE NEEDS OUR

HELP! HURRY UP! "

      The two saiyajins looked at each other, then tried to stand up only to wobble off in different directions and fall

over again.

      " AAUGH! " Trunks slapped himself on the forehead, then grabbed Goku and Vegeta by the collars and dragged them back

inside the ship.

      " Hahaha, curse you Kakarrotto, *OOF* haha, oww. " Vegeta laughed as they were were pulled across the ground, " Hey!

Watch where you're going, you, whoever you are. "

      " Yeah, this is no way to treat an oujo. " Goku nodded, pointing to himself. Then burst into laughter along with

Vegeta, " Haha, *hic* smooch me Veggie! "

      " *hic* Gladly! "

      " *BOP*! " both saiyajins yelped as they felt a fist smack both of them overtop the head.

      " Aw, no you don't! " Trunks muttered, " Cuz if I let you once you guys do that while drunk the entire UNIVERSE is

going to fall apart and I'm not taking responsiblity for it! "

      " Man, Trunks, *hic* you're such a meanie. " Goku pouted.

      " Yeah, *hic* you're no fun! "

      " I'm locking you both in seperate rooms and you're not coming out until you're both having hangovers. " Trunks

grumbled, doing so. He walked up to the pilot's seat and sat down in it determindly, " Alright everybody! Let's go! "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

4:52 PM 8/29/2003

THE END (sort of)

Chuquita: The "sort of" meaning the mini-chapter after this one.

Goku: Ah.

Vegeta: (flatly) You had to end it with me drunk, huh?

Chuquita: Aww, don't worry Veggie! Besides the story won't completely end if at a later time I decide to add another chapter

to this by parodying an even later ep. There's always the one w/Goggie, or the one where Goku's on that gameboard and has his

worst non-fatal nightmare--

Vegeta: (smirks) --which happens to feature Onna in a nurse's uniform telling Kakay what a horrible person he is and then she

sticks the needle into his butt-cheek.

Goku: (looks away) (little voice) That was a very tramatizing dream. I do not feel very comfortable with Veggie re-telling it

Vegeta: It WASN'T just a dream! She actually DID IT to you in that episode!

Goku: (little voice) I know.

Chuquita: Aw, will you let him go Vedge?

Vegeta: I'm not saying it to make Kakarrotto feel bad! I'm saying it because I wasn't in the dream. (grins) Therefore,

Kakay's subconsious views Onna as evil while viewing me as a non-threat.

Goku: (chirps) I like my Veggie, Chu-sama!

Chuquita: That you do :) (to audiance) If you have any gt episode you think'd be great to follow these eps I may add another

chapter eventually to it after the mini one. (to Veggie) I think they really over-used the worms in the first part of the

episode. It just seemed to drag on.

Goku: Heehee, dragon.

Vegeta: (grumbles) I could've blasted all those giant slimy worm-like creatures away if I wanted to..and if they weren't

giant slimy worm-like creatures....

Goku: (happily) And now for the reviewer replies! :)

To Rissa of the Saiya-Jin: Hee~ Veggie defended his peasant again in this chapter too! Heh, Pan isn't totally convinced one

way or the other about them yet. She's just suspicious at the moment. In the episode, Zunama did smack Trunks into the wall

and Pan was the one who flew out to try and help him; not in nearly as much a dramatic-like attack the way Veggie did, but

something similar. Hope you liked the dancing thing. I wish we pictures in the fics cuz it's such a funny dance to watch.

To Callimogua: lol! Veggie's especially more protective in this fic because this happens 4 to 6 years after my current fics's

timeline. Everyone's getting closer to that "100 years in the future" mark already :)

To Girl-with-too-many-aliasses: Heh, don't feel bad, I had no idea you could change the voices either til I read it about a

week ago (& I've had my budokai game since March). I wish the U.S. ones did have the voice change mode though too. Goku's

japanese voice is so funny! And Veggie's sounds so royalistic. :) Haha, poor Raditsu; I wonder if they actually show the

characters doing the fusion dance w/each other or just use the portaras. Maybe you can buy both forms?

To Tomoyo chan1: I can't wait to work on my mini-chapter. I'm really trying to get this part out for today (friday) so don't

be surprised if it's posted later in the day than usual. (I wanna put the mini-chapter up Monday). Veggie's gonna have to go

through quite a few embarassing moments. They have to hem the dress to fit him, and Goku gets to help with Veggie's makeover!

And Veggie has to wear makeup! I did add in another scene w/Goten & the phone. You know I've actually gotten enough ideas for

the phone thing to make a one-shot for it like I do w/my Piccolo fics. I may write one. Infact I've actually gotten it all

figured out how both Goten and Parisu are convinced to give up the cellphone addiction.

To RyukoVulpix: Wanna know something ironic? Ouji was the dbz manga "kanji of the month" in this month's Shounen Jump. I'm

using it as my quote of the week for the mini-chapter so you can read it there. The manga spelled it Oji, but I like having

the u in there so much better. I can also understand why Pan uses Ojichan instead of Ojisan; 1) Because she's really close

with her grandpa and called him that when she was a chibi also. And 2) In gt Pan's not really that big on using respectful

titles to those around her. In episode 3 she drives Trunks nuts because she's calling him Trunks-kun instead of using san or

sama like he's used to all those business people calling him.

To TheFireV: Heehee, the gt Veggie hitting himself on the head is on my computer, but I can send you a copy of it if you

want. I could probably e-mail it after I finish uploading this chapter. For those who I'm gonna send the Doublemint comics

to, I'm scanning those over the weekend so I'll e-mail them on Monday when I hopefully get the mini-chapter up!

To Miyanon: Hee, I knew there was a reason I had Goku keep the liquor bottle :D Son-kun acts just the opposite of Veggie when

he's embarassed. Veggie explodes and Goku just acts kinda shy about it since he isn't used to it. (like w/the makeover thing

last chapter) And he got Veggie drunk too so even Veggie couldn't escape the latest embarassment. But Mirai did lock them in

seperate rooms so that should be enough to keep them from further embarassing themselves. Don't worry about the GT eps!

They're set to premire sometime in September or October. I'm looking forward to hearing how it sounds!

Chuquita: (smiles) And that's about the end of part 4! Oh! I finally got a membership at deviantart so now I have a new place

to upload my doodles! (I used to use mediaminer till their server had all those problems). I only have 4 doodles up so far

though. And I made an avatar! :D It's at chuquita.deviantart.com. (to Veggie) We get our name in the url.

Goku: (happily) Kinda like that thing ff.net did here just recently!

Chuquita: (nods) Mm-hm! (to audiance) And now I'm up to upload this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! (waves) Bye!

Vegeta: Bye.

Goku: Arrivaderchi!

Vegeta: (sighs) It's "arrivederci", Kakarrotto.

Goku: I didn't know you could speak italian, Veggie?

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I can't, baka.

Goku: Oh.

Vegeta: ...

Goku: ...

Vegeta: ...

Goku: (chirps) (waves to audiance) Bye then!!

Vegeta: *sigh*!


	5. Special Edition What'if! Veggie the Deco...

1:02 AM 8/30/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from Shounen Jump #10's Dbz section's "Kanji of the Month"

ôji: The kanji for "prince" is made up of--what else?--the characters for "king" and "child!" Pretty easy, huh? Hmmm...

How would Vegeta react if you called him a king-child? We'll find out from your smouldering corpse after you try it.

Chuey's Corner:

Chuquita: Ironically, one of the reviewers learned what the kanji for ouji meant and told me in a review before I even got

my Shounen Jump. I was actually surprised to see Veggie's title made "kanji of the month". Sadly though he wasn't even in

this issue, even though he made the cover.

Goku: (hugs Veggie) AND got his lil Veggie-picture on the lil square on the side of the book!

Vegeta: (smirks) That's because I was chosen the "favorite"!

Chuquita: I gotta admit I've seen that front cover picture of you before and it's not the most flattering one by far that

Toriyama's drawn of you, Veggie. (looks at cover) I like you better w/the dark brown hair & eyes anyway.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) So what if, (takes book) my forehead is HUGE in this one. I'm still on it, AND I'm the favorite!

Chuquita: (to audiance) A while ago Shounen Jump had a contest for "favorite dbz character" and Veggie won.

Goku: (chirps) I came in 2nd! And then Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, Kuririn, Bulma, Goten, Yamcha, and Buu!

Vegeta: (even larger sweatdrop) YAMCHA beat BUU in a popularity contest?!

Goku: (checks book) By 4 votes.

Vegeta: (still sweatdropping) Kakarrotto, YAMCHA--

--inserted Yamcha clip--: (Yamcha sitting at at a table with Bulma, Kuririn, and Puar) (singing) Cat loves food, yeah yeah

yeah!

Vegeta: --beating BUU--

--inserted Majin Buu clip: MUWAHAHAHAHA!! (Kid Buu blowing up the Earth)

Vegeta: --(slowly) in a POPULARITY contest.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Geez Veggie, you could've used a slightly better clip for Yamcha ^_^;;

Goku: Heeheehee, I thought it was funny! (big happy grin)

Vegeta: (el mysteriouso) Yes, well, you know, we oujis work in mysterious ways...

Chuquita: Uh-huh. Well, here are the actual vote numbers Shounen Jump got for everybody.

The Winner: Veggie with 5,503 votes

2nd Place: Goku with 5,225 votes

3rd Place: Gohan with 4,510 votes

4th Place: Trunks (can be either Mirai or Chibi) with 3,681 votes

5th Place: Piccolo with 2,162 votes

6th Place: Kuririn with 765 votes

7th Place: Bulma (from here down no one has a picture by their name) with 682 votes

8th Place: Goten with 678 votes

9th Place: Yamcha with 394 votes

10th Place: Buu (any form) with 390 votes

Vegeta: (beaming) And Onna with a negative 2!

Chuquita: How you have a -2 votes??

Vegeta: It's possible.

Goku: (whistling) For a plain simple pumpkin to become a golden carriage!

Vegeta: (grabs Son by the collar) (death-glaring him) I swear if you sing the next line to that Cinderella song I shall

pummel you into oblivion!!

Goku: (stares at him blankly for a minute, then bursts into giggles) Aww Veggie! You threaten but you never carry it out!

Besides Veggie luvs me! He wouldn't **kill me!**

Vegeta: (stubbornly pouts and sits back in his chair) Curse you, Kakarrotto.

Goku: Heeheehee.

Chuquita: (grinning) The next line IS pretty funny!

Vegeta: (points at her from his seat) AND YOU TOO! SILENCE! (plops back down)

Goku: Wow, Veggie really doesn't like that song, does he?

Chuquita: He's just a lil bit paranoid, but that's one of the many reasons why we love him.

Goku: (leans infront of Veggie) Veggie's also VERY CUTE to boot!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) ...

Chuquita: (whips out calculator) Don't be sore Veggie! You beat Son-kun by 278 points.

Vegeta: (breaks into a big grin)

Chuquita: Ironically the title of the article is "Vegeta is Victorious! (for once)"

Vegeta: (dryly) It's amazing how you all have such faith in me.

Goku: (smiling) Aww Veggie, we luv ya no matter HOW many times I beat ya!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You're not making it any better.

Chuquita: There's also 3 Veggie Toriyama-drawn pictures. One from the saiyajin, Freeza, and Buu eps, and your widow's peak

gets considerably wider over the years, and you're drawn more edgy-lined. (grins) I like the Buu-Veggie drawing best!

Goku: (eyes widen) OH! **I remember Buu-saga Veggie! That was back when me 'n little Veggie used the _magical portara earrings_**

to make Ji-chan and shared a body and did lots of fun stuff together and--

Vegeta: (slaps his hand over Goku's mouth) (twitches) That's enough, Kakarrotto!

Chuquita: Anyway, we have a great chapter planned for you today! We're actually calling it a special edition. Or a what-if.

It's what-would-happen-IF-Veggie-had-been-chosen-to-pretend-to-be-Lenu-in-part-3-instead-of-Goku.

Goku: (happily) We get to give little Veggie a make-over!! Me-n-Panny-n-Lenu! (claps his hands together) It will be FUN!

Vegeta: (twitch-twitch)

Chuquita: Since it's only a mini-chapter parody of, the parody of episode 7 (slight confusion) it'll only last about 4 or 5

pages due to the fact that we're starting at where Pan gets her "brilliant" idea to where Zunama comes to pickup his 'bride'.

Vegeta: (twitch-twitch-twitch)

Goku: Haha, Veggie looks like one of those things you buy at a beauty parlor that you put batteries in and it shakes and

you put it against your skin and it massages it for you!

Vegeta: (shakes his head, suddenly baffled) Wha--?

Goku: Heehee! (glomps onto Veggie) Welcome to Part 5, everybody!

Summary: When Veggie makes a deal with Pan to become a 2nd stowaway on the spaceship, Goku and Trunks find out they have an

additional crew-member. However, thanks to a special cure created by the Ouji, Goku is now able to temporarily fight off the

curse and keep his adult body for weeks at a time! But will it along with the power of the saiyajin no ouji be enough to save

them from a giant earthquake-causing blob and an embarassing hypnotic dance on their journey to gather the dragonballs?

Find out!

Goku: (grins) Makeover time for Veh-gee~! (tugs on Veggie's cheek)

Vegeta: (extra-twitch) ....CUT THAT OUT!!  (teleports out of Son's grasp to behind him) I REFUSE to wear women's clothing and

makeup!!

Chuquita: (happily) Too bad!

Vegeta: (twitch)

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " It's BEAUTIFUL! " Pan said in awe as she stared at the dress on the manniquen, which consisted of a hat-like

headpiece with a pink veil, a reddish-pink jacket, black tube-top, blue sash, and pink, yellow, blue, and purple dress, " So

this is the wedding dress style on this planet! "

      " Heh, you should've seen the martial garments on Bejito-sei. Now THEY were "beautiful". " Vegeta said proudly,

folding his arms.

      " Realllly, Veggie? " Goku said, intregued.

      " Mmm. " Vegeta nodded.

      Lenu smiled at the outfit from the chair she was sitting in. Her legs still weak from prolonged shock, " Yes. I was

supposed to wear it for-- "

      " Don't worry, don't worry. You'll be able to wear this dress for your real groom. " Pan said happily.

      " Thank you Pan-chan. " Doma put his hand on Lenu's shoulder, grateful.

      " What are you so interested in that dress for anyway? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, walking over and tugging on the

skirt.

      Pan smiled in a content manner uncannily similar to the one the ouji normally got on his face as soon as he had

completed forming an evil scheme, " You'll see... "

      " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! " a frightened scream of anguish echoed

throughout the household.

      " Veggie-san will you be quiet for one second! " Pan said annoyed as she struggled with the ouji to get the dress

over his head.

      " WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU BAKA CHIBI-ONNA LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!! " Vegeta yelled at her, then gasped for air as his

head finally popped through a hole, " DO I LOOK LIKE A GIRL TO YOU!! "

      " Panny, why are you tryin to put the fluffy dress on my little Veggie? " Goku asked curiously, leaning over them.

      " THAT'S WHAT I'D LIKE TO KNOW! " a clearly angry Vegeta screamed up at him.

      " Be quiet Veggie-san! " she said to him, then turned to Goku, " Veggie-san is going to be a decoy! "

      Goku blinked, " A decoy? "

      " I don't like the sound of that. " Vegeta grimaced, looking down at the dress.

      " Yes. Now listen, tomorrow we'll have Veggie-san pretend to be a bride and go to Zunama's place. Then let him drink

a lot and get him drunk, and once he falls asleep, we'll--- " she yanked away a curtain to expose a gigantic pair of

scissors, " --cut off Zunama's antennae with these!!! "

      " Pan's plan dangerous! " Giru said, gripping on tightly to Trunks's shoulder.

      " I'M NOT A FEMALE!! " Vegeta screamed up at the ceiling.

      Trunks looked at the scissors with genuine fear, " PAN! WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET A GIANT PAIR OF SCISSORS! "

      Pan just grinned back at him, " :D "

      " Ah, I see, if you cut Zunama's antennae off he won't be able to threaten the people with any more earthquakes. "

Vegeta said rubbing his chin in throught, " Pretty ingenius, almost on par with my own brand of evil plots. " he said

admirably, " BUT I'M NOT DRESSING IN DRAG!!! " he roared at Pan.

      " Yeah, I guess you're right. You don't make a very pretty girl anyway. " Pan said.

      Vegeta fell over, " WHAT!! " he snapped, instantly back on his feet.

      " It doesn't fit you right anyway, just look how how big it is on you. " they both turned towards the mirror.

      " A little too gaudy if you ask me. " Vegeta muttered. Pan smacked him on the back of the head, " OWW! "

      " VEGGIE-SAN! DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS INFRONT OF LENU! SHE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!! " Pan screamed, embarassed.

      Vegeta lamely glanced over his shoulder at Lenu, " Oh. Hi. " he said flatly, then turned back to Pan, " I am NOT

dressing up like a girl!! I HAVE MY PRIDE YOU KNOW!! "

      Trunks mock-laughed, " Oh-HO, do we all know about your "pride", Toussan. "

      " Well if it's too big for you I certainly can't fit into it. " Pan said sadly, motioning to the fact that she was

actually shorter than Vegeta by several inches. This fact inflated Vegeta's ego slightly.

      " I AM taller than you, aren't I? " he gave a big toothy grin.

      Pan thought for a moment and looked at Vegeta, " We'll have to hem it then. "

      " WAHH! " Vegeta fell over, twitching, " NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE HERE! WHADDA YOU MEAN "HEM" IT! I'M NOT GOING TO BE

A PAWN IN YOUR AMATURE VERSION OF MY TYPE OF EVIL SCHEMES! "

      " Well who ELSE do you suggest pretend to be Lenu in your place? Trunks? " Pan motioned over the the lavender-hairred

demi-saiyajin. Trunks wildly shook his arms back and forth in a "no"-like manner.

      " I'm NOT letting you crossdress my son, Kaka-girl. " Vegeta glared at her.

      " Ojichan? " she pointed to Goku, who was in the middle of eating an armful of muffins. The larger saiyajin tilted

his head in confusion at Pan's pointed finger.

      " ERRR!! " Vegeta zipped over infront of Goku, " THERE'S NO WAY IN HEAVEN OR H.F.I.L. I'M HANDING OVER **MY** PEASANT

TO THAT GIANT FREAK OF NATURE!! "

      " Aww Veggie! You ~*do*~ CARE! " Goku clasped his hands together, touched, " I luv u *TOO*, little Veggie! "

      The smaller saiyajin's face turned bright red, " Uh...right..."luv"... "

      " Yeah! Veggie-luvins! "

      " ACK! " Vegeta froze and instantly spun around to face Goku, " DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT YOU BIG BAKA! IT'S AN

INCORRECT AND UNINTENTIONAL INNUENDO!!! " his bright red face glowed even brighter.

      " ...huh? " Goku tilted his head again, only in the opposite direction. Vegeta groaned and slapped himself on the

forehead muttering to himself in saiyago.

      " Weren't you listening to ANYTHING I said just a second ago, Ojichan! " Pan said, slightly annoyed. She burst into a

grin, " We're going to have Veggie-san pretend to be Lenu! And temporarily hem the dress so it doesn't looks so big on

Veggie-san. "

      Goku's eyes widened, " You mean I get to draw on Veggie's face with the shiny smushy crayons Bulma buys all the

time! " he grinned excitedly.

      " Yup! "

      " WHEEE! " Goku tossed the remainder of the muffins in the air, " This is gonna be FUN! "

      " Uh, K--Kakarrotto, maybe we should discuss this first-- " Vegeta laughed nervously.

      " What is there to discuss! " Pan beamed leaning her shoulder on Vegeta's, " Ojichan! " she shouted to him, " Go get

us a stool for Veggie-san to stand on! "

      " A stool? " Vegeta looked over at her questioningly.

      " To HEM! I've seen Obaassan use them all the time! How hard could it be! "

      Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at her, " No offense, Kaka-girl, but you hardly look like the "sewing" type. "

      " But this isn't "sewing", it's "hemming"! And besides if I screw up Lenu can help me! " Pan said, pointing to the

girl.

      " I'll be glad to assist you, Pan-chan. " Lenu nodded.

      " I got the stool! " Goku cheered, dashing back into the room.

      " This is all happening way too fast. " Vegeta gulped, " DOESN'T MY SAY IN THIS MATTER MATTER ANYTHING TO YOU BAKAS!"

      " No. " Pan simply replied.

      Vegeta snorted and started walking towards the door, " Well I don't CARE what you say! I am the GREAT AND POWERFUL

SAIYAJIN NO OUJI and the GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI shall NOT be manipulated by the likes of YOU! " he snapped, then

let out a yelp as he suddenly bumped into something big warm and squishy. Vegeta looked up to see Goku smiling down at him

contently.

      Vegeta opened his mouth only to yelp as the larger saiyajin grabbed him and hugged him tightly against himself while

rubbing the ouji's back with his left hand.

      " Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, Veh~~~~gee. "

      The smaller saiyajin began to glow bright red again. A goofy smile appearing on his now-dazed face, " Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm,

Kha~~kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy........ " the ouji nearly melted in the comfortable clutch.

      " CURSE YOU, KAKARROTTO!!! " Vegeta shook his fist in the air as he stood on the stool while Pan and Lenu hemmed

Lenu's gown to fit the ouji.

      " Heeheehee, I luv u too Veggie! " Goku chirped, watching from a nearby chair. Trunks was finding it hard not to

laugh at Vegeta's predicament.

      " Oh shuddup, Trunks! " Vegeta snapped at the demi-saiyajin. Trunks paused for a moment, then continued to snicker.

      " How's it coming, Lenu? " Pan asked her.

      " Well, normally I would cut the excess off, but I want to save it because I'd rather not ruin my own dress. So, I'm

just folding it under. " she explained.

      Vegeta looked down at her, " Won't that just make it more puffy and thus more tempting for Kakarrotto to desire to

hug? "

      Lenu looked over at the grinning Goku, " Well, I don't really know Goku-san that well, so-- "

      " Curse you doublefold, Kakarrotto! " Vegeta snorted at him.

      Goku giggled.

      Pan looked the dress over while Lenu folded another side of it under, " Hmm, oh this won't do! " she said, pouting

at Vegeta.

      " EXACTLY! And that is why YOU should wear the dress instead! " Vegeta grinned at her.

      " That's not what I meant at all! " Pan said as-a-matter-of-factly, " Besides this is my plan and I choose the part

of the person who's armed with the GIANT SCISSORS TO CHOP ZUNAMA'S ANTENNAE OFF! " she pulled her giant scissors out of

nowhere and held them proudly over her head, " HAHA! "

      " You are insane. " Vegeta muttered.

      " Ya know, genius is often mistaken for insanity. " Pan stated, smirking.

      " It is indeed. " Vegeta nodded with a similar expression on his face.

      " Now where was I? " Pan thought outloud, " OH YEAH! OJICHAN! "

      " Yes Panny! "

      Pan blinked and turned around to see Goku standing right behind her. Pan sweatdropped, " Wow you're fast. "

      " That I am! " Goku chirped.

      " Ojichan, I need you to go to the bathroom and bring back a box of tissues for me. "

      " ...? " Goku furrowed his brows as if two brain-cells had just misfired at one another, taking each other out in the

process, " ..wha? "

      " Baka...SHE MEANS GO BRING THE TISSUEBOX FROM THE BATHROOM HERE! NOT TAKE A DUMP AND THEN SEARCH FOR TISSUES!! "

Vegeta snapped at him.

      " OH! " Goku grinned, enlightened. The large saiyajin teleported from the room.

      " So? What do you need tissues for anyway? " Vegeta looked down at Pan.

      Pan grinned up at him with a mischievous grin to rival chibi Trunks.

      " WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! NO WAY!!! " Vegeta screamed as he continued to hop about the room, still wearing Lenu's

now-hemmed dress. Pan was chasing him with a box of tissues while Goku consumed more muffins out in the hallway. Trunks was

busy just sitting around and taking in the amusement of it all.

      " Oh come on Veggie-san! You have too! "

      " I'M NOT LETTING YOU STUFF THIS STUPID DRESS SO IT LOOKS LIKE I'M---ENDOWED!!! " Vegeta sputtered with anger.

      Trunks chuckled, " "endowed". "

      " YOU BE QUIET TRUNKS OR I SWEAR I WILL LET HER USE **YOU AS A DECOY INSTEAD!! "**

      " Aw, you're pride couldn't take it if you did! " Trunks grinned. Vegeta let out a snort.

      " Veggie-san! " Pan took this moment to push him against the wall, " I have to make it look at least like you have

SOME sort of, cleavage, like Lenu-san! You're supposed to be pretending to be a girl! "

      " I refuse to let you do such a thing with Kakarrotto in the room. " Vegeta folded his arms stubbornly.

      " "Kakarrotto" isn't in the room. " Pan stated.

      Vegeta blinked and looked around the Goku-less room, " Oh. Fine then, just make it quick! " he grabbed some tissues

and jammed them inside the dress.

      " Please be careful, Vegeta-san, you'll ruin my dress. " Lenu said, concerned. Vegeta sent a death-glare at her.

      " THAT'S NOT THE ONLY THING THAT'S BEING RUINED AROUND HERE! THE ONLY "EVIL" REPUTATION I HAVE LEFT IS HERE IN OUTER

SPACE AND I'M RISKING THAT ON THIS STUPID PLANET BECAUSE OF, BECAUSE, I DON'T EVEN **KNOW** WHY!!! " he threw his arms in the

air.

      " So we can get their dragonball in return and bring it and eventually the rest of them back to Earth then use them

to wish Goku-san back to normal. " Trunks explained.

      " ... " Vegeta blinked, " Oh yeah. " he walked over to the mirror and looked at himself, " I guess I don't look THAT

bad. " he said with a look of undecidedness.

      " Aww, you'll look much better once we get the wig and makeup on, Veggie-san! " Pan grinned, putting her hands on his

shoulders. Vegeta froze in place.

      " WHAT?! " the ouji fell over, " NO WAY!! " he walked over to the door and flung if open, " YOU CAN PRETEND TO BE

LENU FOR ALL I CARE! " he yelled at Pan, then turned to leave the room only to trip over a lump on the floor and fly

headfirst into the wall. Vegeta twitched as he slid down onto the floor, " Oww. "

      " Hi Veggie! " Goku chirped as he lay on the floor balancing a muffin on his nose. Goku jerked his head up slightly

enough for the muffin to fly into the air and into his mouth. Goku chewed it happily and swallowed, " How ya doin! "

      " How do I LOOK like I'm doing! " the ouji said flatly. Goku looked at the smaller saiyajin and gasped.

      " Oh my goodness! " the larger saiyajin looked very confused, " How? Wha? Huh? "

      Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " So? Does this mean Veggie's a girl now? " Goku scratched his head in confusion.

      " WAH! " Vegeta fell over, " NO I'M NOT A GIRL NOW! These are TISSUES! " he pulled several tissues out.

      " Oh. Good! " Goku smiled, " Cuz, cuz that would've made things a LOT more confusing! " he said, then thought for a

moment, " Since Veggie's dressing up as a girl does that mean I get to call Veggie, Princess Geta, now? "

      " NO! " Vegeta exclaimed, " I am still legitimately MALE so there is no reason to use the FEMALE form of my name! "

he snorted.

      " Ojichan! Come inside! We're gonna do Veggie-san's makeup now! " Pan chirped from inside.

      Goku's eyes widened, " WHEEE!!! " he squealed, running into the room. He paused and poked his head out the doorway to

where a terrified-looking Vegeta was standing, " Can I call you Princess Geta AFTER we put on the makeup? "

      " NO!!! "

      Goku pouted, going back inside, " Aww... "

      " ... " Vegeta snorted, standing in place out in the hallway with a stubborn look on his face.

      Goku poked his head out again and grinned teasingly, " Come on Princess Geta! No need to be moody! "

      A vein bulged on Vegeta's forehead, " DON'T CALL ME THAT!!! "

      " OoooH. OOOooOH. OOOOOOOoooHH! " Goku said as he opened and closed the lipstick container he was holding in his

hands, " I luv these pretty mushy crayons. " he said happily, moving the arm holding the lipstick about in the air as if it

were a rocketship, " BEEEEoooooO BEBEBEBEBEEOooooooo WOOSH! "

      " That's lipstick Ojichan! Not a crayon! " Pan sweatdropped, taking the object away from him, " We're going to draw

on Veggie-san's lips with one of these. "

      " I get to draw pretty pictures on my little Veggie's face? " Goku's eyes widened, " THAT IS SO COOL!!! "

      " I want to go home now. " Vegeta groaned, ki-cuffed into the chair to keep from escaping. Goku's attempt at the

ouji's ki-handcuff attack wasn't nearly as astounding as Vegeta's version, and at best it looked like a basic type of

ki-ring, but it was definately strong enough to hold the ouji down into the chair.

      " Heeheehee! " a little giggle came from beside Vegeta. The ouji looked over to see Goku drawing a smiley face on

Vegeta's cheek with another lipstick.

      " CUT THAT OUT!!! " Vegeta snapped. The larger saiyajin's eyes watered. Vegeta's shoulders slumped, " Fine. I'm sorry

I yelled and ruined your 'fun', Kakarrotto. "

      " YEEE! " Goku squealed and glomped onto the ouji, " I luv u Veggie! And I am SOOOOOO sorry I had to ki-cuff you into

the chair. "

      " If you're sorry you'll uncuff me and I can take you someplace nice where we can snack and rest together. " Vegeta

said sneakily.

      " Yummy snacks and nap-time with ***VEGGIE*? OH-KAY! " Goku chirped, preparing to release the ki-cuffs.**

      " OJICHAN!!! HE'S JUST TRYING TO TRICK YOU! " Pan exclaimed. Goku looked over at Vegeta and frowned.

      " No he isn't. "

      " YES HE IS! "

      Goku looked down at the sad little ouji and sniffled, " Nuh-uh. Veggie is sad. He does not want to be in the chair.

I want to help Veggie get out of the chair so we can go someplace nice and warm and where I can hug Veggie for long periods

of time so he can feel better because what you are doing to him is making him sad. And it makes me sad when Veggie is sad. "

      " ...what? " Pan cocked an eyebrow. Lenu wiped Goku's smiley-face doodle off of Vegeta's cheek.

      " Ah, Goku-san, how about you put a little bit of blush on Vegeta-san's face, hm? " Lenu offered, trying to calm him

down.

      " YAY! " Goku cheered, grabbing the rouge puff from her. Lenu yelped and grabbed onto Goku's wrist.

      " Gently now! And only a LITTLE BIT! " she said as she tried to move his hand for him, " There. That's good, now the

other cheek. Good. "

      Vegeta twitched.

      Goku looked at what he had done critiquely, or rather, what Lenu had done. The large saiyajin bent down to Vegeta's

height, then grinned and smushed the puffball onto the ouji's face and pulled it away fast enough for blush powder to hover

and fall throughout that spot in the room, " Heeheehee! "

      " KAKA...RROT...TOOOOOO... " Vegeta shook his handcuffed hands in anger.

      " Uh, Ojichan? Maybe you should go. " Pan laughed nervously, pushing Goku out of the room.

      " Buh Panny? I wanna make my little Veggie look all pretty WITH you! " Goku pouted.

      " Well you're not helping! " she put it bluntly, " If you wanna see what Veggie-san'll look like when we're done,then

you can come back when we're done! " Pan said, backing up away from him and slamming the door shut. Goku stood there, his

eyes watering.

      " BUT I DON'T WANNA BE WITHOUT MY LITTLE VEGGIE!!! " he wailed, then looked down, " Ooh! *sniffle*,...MUFFIN!! "

      " Wow, this didn't turn out half-bad at all. " Pan said, proud of herself.

      " His compact body turned out to be a help rather than a hinderance after all. " Lenu smiled.

      " I LOOK HORROSIOUS! " Vegeta screamed at himself in the mirror.

      " No, no you don't! You're very pretty. " Pan comfortingly patted the ouji on the shoulder.

      " You're only saying that so I don't back out of your stupid chibi-Onna-plan! " Vegeta snapped, " ...this stuff

washes off, right? "

      " Of course it does. " Lenu laughed lightly.

      " Maybe we should go check on Goku-san. He's been out there sobbing, and, from the overpowering smell of it, eating

muffins since you kicked him out of the room. " Trunks motioned to the door.

      " ACK! NO! " Vegeta teleported infront of the door, " I can't face Kakarrotto like this! The overwhelming confusion

is likely to cause his entire braincell cavity to burst into flames!!! "

      " What are you TALKING about?! Just open the door! " Pan said.

      Vegeta took a deep breath, then creaked the door open just enough to see Goku asleep with muffin wrappers all over

the place. A lone uneaten muffin lay upright on the large saiyajin's chest, rising and falling with each breath, " Umm,

Kakarrotto? "

      " Veggie? " Goku lifted his head up to glance at the ouji, then let out yelp and hopped to his feet, " Oh WOW Veggie

you look so kawaii! If Veggie was really a girl I would marry Veggie right on the SPOT!..and if I wasn't already married to

Chi-chan and your eyes look so *pretty*! "

      " Uh....r---right... " Vegeta squeaked out, bright red in the face, " "marry"...."pretty"....hai.... "

      " Veggie looks even cuter than Chi-chan does now! " Goku chirped, " You make a kawaii girl, Veggie! " Goku grinned,

motioning to the smaller saiyajin's pink eyeshadow, ruby red lipstick, blush, mascara, wig and extra-puffy-thanks-to-hemming

outfit, " Like a little dolly! "

      " "Dolly".... "

      " Ojichan! You're up! " Pan said happily, coming out into the hallway.

      " Goodmorning Panny! " Goku chirped.

      " Ah! There you are! " a voice said from behind them. The trio turned around to face a heavyset woman holding a

bottle of liquid, " This is a special liquor we made. It's very strong so that anyone who drinks it should become drunk in a

matter of minutes. "

      " Thank you so much! " Pan said, taking it from her.

      " Does it taste any good? " Goku said, sniffing the bottle.

      " I dunno, try it. " Pan held it up to him.

      " AHHH!! " a voice screamed from below Goku as the bottle quickly disappeared from his hands. Goku looked down to see

the terrified culprit.

      " Veh-GEE! I was gonna taste that! "

      " YOU'RE NOT GETTING DRUNK WITH ME IN THIS GETTUP! " Vegeta screamed angrily, " You want some you can have it after

our work is done here. Besides I may need you sober later on to count as backup for me. "

      " Oh-kay Veggie. " Goku sighed, " I still think you look pretty. " he said, playing with Lenu's hat.

      " *ulp*! " Vegeta's face turned bright red again, " T--thank you Kakarrotto. "

      " Veggie-san! Cut that out! You can't go glowing bright red when you go out to meet Zunama! He'll be suspicous of you

INSTANTLY! " Pan exclaimed, " You have to remember how to act like Lenu, oh-kay! "

      " Hm? S--sure. " Vegeta replied, still bright red from Goku's comment.

      " IT'S ZUNAMA! HE'S COMING!! " Doma's voice shouted from the other room. Pan gasped.

      " OJICHAN! VEGGIE-SAN HURRY! HE'S COMING! " she ran back into the room.

      Vegeta paled and backed up, " There's no way I can do this. It's to humilating! " he twitched with embarassment. Goku

frowned and hugged the little ouji tightly.

      " Aww, do not worry, Princess Geta. **I believe in you. I also believe you are **_~beautiful~_**. "**

      " Ah.... " Vegeta felt the blood rush to his face again. He looked up to see the larger saiyajin had an usually

goofier, dazed dreamy smile on his face as he tilted his head to the left; giggling shyly.

      Vegeta instantly sweatdropped, " Oh God.... " he carefully slipped out of Goku's grasp and ran back into the room

with Pan and the others.

      " There you are! What were you doing out there! " Pan complained.

      " You don't wanna know. " Vegeta muttered, his eyes bugging out of his head.

      " LENU-CHAN! LENU-CHAN COME OUT TO GREET ME OR I'LL CAUSE EARTHQUAKES! " Zunama announced as he walked into the

village.

      " KUSO!! How I HATE this plan! " Vegeta grumbled frustratingly only to feel a sudden tap on his shoulder. He turned

around just intime to have Goku put a flower in the ouji's hair. Vegeta froze.

      " It is a rose for goodluck, little Veggie! " Goku smiled contently, giving Vegeta another hug.

      " LENU-CHAN!!!!!! " Zunama's voice erupted in anger from outside, " DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE THE VOLCANO ERUPT! "

      Vegeta took a deep breath and walked out of the room onto the patio and face-faulted at the giant slimy green

creature, ::DisGUSTing!::

      " Lenu-chan, there you are my sweet! " Zunama smiled, bending down slightly. The ouji did his best to hold the

bouquet of flowers Lenu had given him to use infront of his face.

      " Uh, hi. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      Zunama blinked, " Lenu, your voice sounds so different from yesterday. "

      " Yes well that's probably just due to all that waxy buildup in your ears. " Vegeta said, half-mockingly.

      " Hm, maybe I SHOULD floss more. " the creature pondered. Vegeta sweatdropped again, " How very kind of you,

Lenu-chan! "

      " Uh-huh. " Vegeta rolled his eyes.

      " Lenu-chan? Come closer, my dear. Let me see your tiny, adorable face. " Zunama smiled.

      Vegeta nearly retched in disgust, " UGH, GOD! " he looked back to where the others were. Lenu looking hopeful, Pan

giving him an eager two thumbs up, Trunks snickering, and Goku still staring at the ouji with that unusual dazed, dreamly

look on his face. Vegeta turned back to Zunama and twitched, " How do I get myself INTO these messes!!"

*****************************************************************************************************************************

2:58 AM 8/31/2003

THE END (for real this time, I think)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Somehow this ending situation seems just as painful as me and Kakarrotto being drunk.

Chuquita: Aw, come on Veggie! I'm sure you did look "very pretty"! (snickers)

Goku: (grins) And bea-yuuuuuuuuu-ti-ful!

Vegeta: (flatly) Uh-huh.

Chuquita: Well, the chapter lasted a little longer than I thought it would, but that's oh-kay!

Goku: (giggling) Poor little Veggie.

Chuquita: The parody's parody actually went a little less by the script than chapter 2's version, but that's oh-kay. I was

actually getting tired of following the scripts exactly and I'm so happy I was able to be more creative with the

Veggieversion. As for the next fic, I've got the next three in order already: tailsfallinluv, Kakahawaiiexodancesscareveggie

(that's the one where Chi-Chi and Veggie get on The Price is Right), and chiwisheskakhuman.

Goku: (chirps) A lot of people voted for the tails one! (Son's tail wafts in the air)

Chuquita: Hai, the other two I want to do after the tails one because following tails those two each have the majority of

ideas worked out for their stories. I have about 3/4th of the Kakahawaii-etc worked out and about half of chiwisheskakhuman.

Goku: (happily) Saiyajin tails have a mind of their own, you know!

Goku's Tail: (waves cheerfully to the audiance)

Chuquita: The tails had a few mini-plotlines in some of the Corners, (& one in one of the Piccolo-one-shots) but this is the

first time they had an actual part in a fic!

Goku's tail: (beams) :D

Vegeta: (suspiciously wraps his own tail around his waist and holds onto it tight)

Goku's tail: (tilts its tip at Veggie, confused)

Goku: (smiles at tail) Oh don't worry about Veggie, he just gets a lil worried sometimes!

Vegeta: A "**LITTLE** WORRIED"?!

Chuquita: And now for the reviewer replies!

To Callimogua: Glad you liked it! Hope you liked the what-if chapter!

To Nekoni: Heh, I won't be writing a yaoi ^_^;; sorry. I wish I knew what made Veggie so afraid of giant worms. But then

again there's something funny about Veggie's randomly-picked phobia Toriyama gave him. Trunks had to lock them up so they

wouldn't embarass themselves or do things that they wouldn't do if they were sober (break parts of the ship, get seriously

injured) that would hinder the journey to get the db's. The phone parts were fun to write. I think I will eventually write

a one-shot about it. I agree with the thing about Goten. Trunks feels more leadershipish when he has a sidekick around. AND

it gives him a scapegoat. He became gt-ish because of all that business stuff that Bulma groomed him into becoming the next

Capsule Corp president and since Goten no longer had anyone to talk to he somehow got into the addiction to be talking to

people on a cellphone.

To Girl-with-too-many-aliasses: I've kinda wondered how Son-kun & Veggie would act like drunk *grins* I'll look at the

artwork right after I upload the chapter :)

To Tomoyo chan1: There's actually a couple of different things that could happen to Goku and Veggie drunk together. Do not

worry though! I don't write yaoi's! Wow, so many people liked Goten's cellphone addiction. I think I will add a one-shot of

that to my future fics list! :D

To Goddess Shimi: Thank you so much!! Veggie would probably do some funny stuff drunk, then forget what he did by the time

he was sober again :D Goten's cellphone addiction is pretty evident in early & middle gt until they get into the big battles

and there's no time for it. Veggie's Cooking H.F.I.L is hilarious! It would've been great if they had given Veggie a sort of

cooking/music-video for that song. He has such a crazy laugh! I should check my copy of the song again to see who the backup

singer characters are. Ooh! Where did you find "Jan Janka My Way!"? I wish I knew what the lyrics to that song are translated

into english. Tailsinluv is definately next. All I have to do now is think up a title for it ^_^

To RyukoVulpix: LOL! It was very ironic. I think they chose Ouji as their "word of the month" because of Veggie winning

the popularity contest. I heard that they delayed gt from Sept to Oct because Toonami is planning on airing the episodes

from the beginning instead of starting where Funi started dubbing (ep 16 or 17). I can't wait to see them! I do remember

Son-kun drinking beer at one point (the dub said it was a sports drink ^_^;;) during the Cell eps, but I doubt he drinks

Regularly cuz the whole group was at Bulma's eating and drinking. They also changed the beer to a different color in that

"You're late Son Goku, everyone's partying!" episodes when he was drinking it. Hope you liked the alternate ending!

Vegeta: (sweatdops) You don't have a title yet?!

Chuquita: (chirps) Nope!

Vegeta: (sighs)

Chuquita: Oh I'll figure it out. Don't worry Vedge! Actually the hardest part is the summary for me.

Goku: (grins) Luckily Chu-sama has written the summary for all the current future fics ahead of time! (holds up a paper)

Vegeta: (twitches) Perfect.

Chuquita: Aw, you're just worrying over nothing Veggie! Your tail'll be fine! Besides! They're appendages, they don't really,

sorta have genders, do they? (starting to get confused)

Vegeta: (even deeper confusion hits him) Uh.....I, don't think so.

Chuquita: Well we'll just have to figure that out along with the title! (smiles)

Goku: It will be FUN, little Veggie! (pats Veggie on the shoulder)

Goku's tail: (pats Veggie on the other shoulder)

Vegeta: (paling at Goku's tail) ....uh-huh.

Goku's tail: (starts rubbing up against Veggie's cheek)

Vegeta: Ehhh.... *twitch*twitch*

Goku: Awww, it likes u, little Veggie! It wants to be *friends*!

Vegeta: (nervously trying to pull affectionate tail off of him) "Friends", right.

Chuquita: Well, I guess it's time to wrap up Part 5. This is the last written-during-summertime fic I'm uploading.

(pouts) School starts Tuesday!

Goku: (sad) Aww.

Chuquita: I hope college isn't hard. (to audiance) I'm going to a community one the first 2 years then transfer somewhere

else that's yet-to-be-determined; so I'll still be here. AND I'm only in school from 9 to 12 or 9 to 2 depending on the day.

And I'm off Wednesdays! *cheers*.

Vegeta: At least the last part's a bit of good news.

Chuquita: Doesn't mean it'll effect the pace of my fics though. I'll actually be at school about 1 to 3 hours LESS than I was

last year!

Goku: HOORAY!

Chuquita: (happily) See you in the next fic everybody! (waves) Probably next Monday!

Goku: B'bye!! Say B'bye, tail! (waves his tail) Say B'bye Veggie! (waves Veggie's arm)

Vegeta: Will you cut that out! (tries to pull arm away, fails) *sweatdrop* (waves his hand) Goodbye.


End file.
